The Love Reason
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: The First Fict MC GaaSaku./Alasan cinta itu sebernanya tidak ada. Karena—cinta itu misterius. Banyak kata yang mengartikan kata cinta.Sebernanya cinta itu abstrak dan tak mampu terurai dengan beberapa kata./"Untuk hari ini saja, Sakura. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut,"/"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi…"/"T-tapi nanti—kyaaa…"./ Semi-canon. COMPLETE./ EPILOG
1. Chapter 1

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sungguh menyesakkan di hati sang _kunoichi_ merah muda memandang batu nisan yang tertulis _mantan buronan—_sekaligus kekasihnya. Ini diluar dugaan kalau _dia_ sudah pergi selama-lamanya padahal mereka akan membina rumah tangga dua bulan lagi tapi kenapa takdir tak memihak mereka, ironis sekali.

"Sakura-_chan_, relakan dia pergi. Dia tidak akan hidup tenang," bujuk sang _Rokudaime_ menepuk pundak _mantan cinta pertamanya_.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merelakannya, Naruto? Aku sudah menunggu beberapa tahun untuk dia kembali—tapi hasilnya apa? apa? Dia sudah pergi…" isak Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sshh… tenanglah," ucap pelan Naruto.

Dibalik kerumunan para pelayat, _Kazekage_ muda ikut datang jauh dari desanya hanya untuk menyaksikan seorang yang dulu seperti dirinya. Entahlah apa yang membuat dia bersikeras untuk datang sebagai teman Naruto, dia turut bersedih. Tapi yang paling membuat dia ada disini adalah—_wanita itu…_ wanita yang berhasil mengusik ketenangan hati dingin _Kazekage_ Suna ini.

"Saki, kumohon lepaskan dia. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, tapi kau mempunyai kehidupan lebih baik," ucap Ino menarik sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Tak biasanya pria berklan _Nara_ ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya memberi _support_ untuk sahabat kekasihnya, "kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Biarlah _dia_ tersenyum melihatmu bahagia disini."

Bibir Sakura tersenyum kecut, "tapi aku yang tidak bahagia. Hati ini terasa sakit sekali. Kau tidak bagaimana rasanya?!"

"Diamlah, Saki. Tenangkan dirimu dulu," pinta Ino.

Sabaku bungsu ini termenung sejenak sampai Naruto tiba-tiba mengagetkan dirinya, "melamunkan apa, Gaara?"

"Aa… tidak ada," sahut singkat Gaara.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Gaara. Kau melamunkan sahabatku bukan?" tanya Naruto yang tepat sasaran.

"Bisakah kita menjauh dari sini? ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui," ajak Gaara untuk menyingkir sejenak.

Hokage keenam itu mengangguk dan mereka mencari tempat yang jauh dari pemakaman, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau bicara apa, Gaara?"

"Aku mendapat desakan untuk menikah, Naruto."

Seraya menautkan alisnya, Naruto berkata, "dan sampai sekarang kau belum mendapatkan calon istri?" tebak Naruto

"Benar sekali. Aku diberi jangka waktu selama dua minggu untuk mencari calon istri atau dijodohkan oleh wanita yang belum kukenal. Ini membuatku pusing."

"Tunggu dulu, Gaara. Sebernanya maksudmu menatap sahabatku itu—"

"_Gomen_, Naruto. Aku tertarik dengan sahabatmu itu tapi bukan bermaksud untuk mengacaukan situasi menyedihkan ini. Aku ingin dia menjadi pendampingku."

Iris _Sapphire blue_ milik Naruto menatap tajam, "apakah kau mencintainya?"

"Entahlah kau anggap apa, Naruto. Menyebutku pengecut karena menyukai wanita yang sama sekali tidak akan menolehku walau aku seorang _kazekage_ karena dia sudah cinta mati dengan _Uchiha bungsu _ itu," jelas Gaara yang membuat Naruto agak tercengang.

"Tapi apakah kau sanggup bisa menggantikan _dia_ dihatinya, Gaara?" tanya Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin," lirih Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku menderita. Tapi demi kebahagiaan dia, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Hm, apa?"

"Tolong bahagiakan dia, Gaara. Aku tahu ini sulit, sebagai teman yang kupercaya dan aku yakin Sakura akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Pinta Naruto.

Sudut bibir Gaara agak tertarik membentuk senyuman, "ini bukan karena aku menceritakan masalahku jadinya kau memohon untuk kebahagiaan dia?"

"Bukan, karena aku ingin Sakura bahagia … itu saja."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kurang lebih tiga hari berturut-turut Sakura tidak mau makan dan hanya meminum air putih saja. Bahkan itupun dipaksa oleh Hinata dan Ino yang mendampinginya langsung di rumah sakit. Keduanya sangat tidak tega dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang kurus akibat dari aksi _mogok_ karena belum bisa menerima kepergian mantan calon suaminya yang telah meninggal.

"Ayoolah, Saki. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri," bujuk Ino memaksa Sakura untuk menyantap makanan.

"Aku tidak mau, biarlah aku mati!"

"Sakiii, aku tidak senang denganmu kalau kau menyebut kata itu didepanku," bentak Ino yang mulai habis kesabaran.

Sakura tertawa mengejek, "buat apa kau peduli padaku, Ino? Lebih baik aku menyusul—"

_Sreekk…_

Suara decitan pintu membuat ketiga wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati sang _Rokudaime_ dan _Kazekage_ masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Maaf telah menganggu kalian," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, S-sakura-_chan_… d-dia…" ucap Hinata menghampiri suaminya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-_chan_…" ucap pelan Naruto.

Siluet iris _jade_ terpaku melihat kondisi miris wanita musim semi itu—apakah dia sanggup menjadi _pengganti _ Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur tertancap dihati Sakura. Dan apakah dia sanggup membuat wanita itu menoleh padanya. Dia mencoba mendekati ranjang itu dan menatap lurus-lurus iris teduh milik Sakura.

"Ada apa menatapku seperti itu, _Kazekage-sama_?" cibir Sakura menyentakkan pandangan Gaara kepadanya.

"Sekedar melihatmu, apa itu tidak boleh?" ucap Gaara dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Dia menoleh sedikit Naruto dan memberi isyarat untuk meminta meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua.

Setelah menyadari mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, _Kazekage_ muda itu menggerakan bibirnya membentuk beberapa kata tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkannya, ucapan Sakura membuat dia terdiam. "Buat apa kau datang kemari, _Kazekage-sama_? bukankah urusan di desamu lebih penting daripada menjenguk wanita menyedihkan sepertiku?"

"Kau belum bisa melupakan dia…"

Seakan luka hati terbuka lebar membuat Sakura kembali dalam ketakutan dan tetesan mengalir disudut iris matanya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Gaara menghapus jejak-jejak itu hingga Sakura menyesapi perlakuan pemimpin _Suna_ yang cukup dibilang mendadak.

"Banyak yang bilang padaku, kalau aku harus bisa melupakan _dia_. Tapi ini terlalu pedih untuk dihilangkan bahkan aku trauma untuk jatuh cinta lagi."

Gaara tersenyum kecut, "tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi?"

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa ini lagi. Cukup sekali dalam seumur hidupku, aku tidak mau—"

"Tapi kalau ada seorang pria yang ingin membahagiakanmu walau kau tidak mencintainya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terkekeh sesaat. "Menurutku aku hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Hatiku sekarang kosong dan kukunci rapat-rapat. Mmm—bolehkah aku tahu siapa pria itu?"

"Pria itu sekarang yang ada dihadapanmu," sahut Gaara yang secara tak langsung membuat bibir Sakura terkatup.

"Memang kau bisa membuatku bahagia dan melupakan kesedihanku?" tanyanya seolah menantang Gaara.

Seulas senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh siapapun, "bukan hanya kebahagiaan tapi aku akan membuka hatimu itu, Sakura."

"Modus apa kau seorang _kazekage_ memilih wanita sepertiku?"

"Karena kau—"

Sakura tanpa sengaja menatap _intens_ iris _jade_ milik Gaara. "apa?"

"—istimewa."

.

.

_Bolehkah aku memilikinya, hei Uchiha. Batin Gaara_

.

.

_Untuk melupakan rasa ini sungguh menyakitkan_

_Kau sudah tidak bisa kugenggam_

_Apakah aku harus menemukan pengganti dirimu?_

_Rasanya aku tak sanggup_

_-Haruno Sakura-_

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Kupersembahkan buat penggemar GaaSaku dan Sakura centric, kuusahakan ini hanya sampai lima chapter saja. Saya mohon bantuan sekalian untuk memberikan sumbangsih idea tau semacamnya.

_Keep or delete?_

_Palembang, 04 November 2012_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

Dengan geraman kesal serta memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada semua pasang mata yang berada dihadapannya, seorang _Kazekage_ muda membanting tangannya yang mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jelaskan lagi padaku," bentak si bungsu Sabaku itu.

Seorang petinggi dari desa _Sunakagure_ berdehem pelan, "_Kazekage-sama_, anda seorang pemimpin membutuhkan keturunan untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinan desa ini."

"Kenapa kalian memaksaku untuk menikah? Bukankah kalian memberiku waktu dua minggu lagi untuk mencari pendampingku?" desis Gaara.

"Tapi, menurut kesepakatan kami. Pernikahan harus dilaksanakan segera dan kami sudah mendapat pendamping yang cocok untuk anda, _Kazekage-sama_," ucap petinggi desa itu.

Gaara memukul tangannya lagi, "jadi maksud kalian menyuruhku pulang ke desa untuk membicarakan ini. Ini urusan pribadiku—kalian tidak usah ikut campur, aku tidak suka kalian mengangguku. Tapi … maaf aku sudah menemukannya."

"Ini juga urusan desa, _Kazekage-sama_."

"Aku tidak peduli, permisi…" ucap Gaara sekaligus pamit.

Sebelum langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu, salah satu petinggi itu memngucapkan kalimat yang membuat pemimpin _Suna_ ini terdiam dan menoleh sesaat. "Salah satu putri bernama _Shion_-_sama_ yang akan menjadi pendamping anda dan pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan lima hari lagi. Jadi—"

"Keputusanku bulat menolak perjodohan itu sebagai seorang pemimpin desa."

Petinggi desa berambut kecokelatan itu menghela napasnya, "ini juga untuk kebahagian anda, _Kazekage-sama_. Kalau anda masih bersikeras untuk menolak perjodohan ini, kami beri waktu lima hari lagi. Sebelum lima hari itu, anda harus membawa calon pilihan anda ke hadapan kami. Mengerti maksud kami, _Kazekage-sama_."

"Ya. Aku akan membawa _dia_ dan akan membuat kalian diam membicarakan _perjodohan _ itu. Lima hari lagi, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Terima kasih."

Seluruh petinggi desa itu mengatup diam dengan ucapan tegas dari pemimpinnya setelah itu Gaara keluar dengan hormat dari ruangan tersebut dan di sana sudah menunggu dua kakak kandungnya yang menyenderkan badan mereka di dinding.

"Bagaimana keputusan mereka,Gaara?" tanya wanita berkuncir empat menatap iris _jade_ adik bungsunya."

Gaara menoleh sesaat dan memejamkan matanya, "mereka mempercepat pernikahanku dengan dengan putri _miko_ itu lima hari lagi."

"Apa?" seru kaget pria yang memiliki tato warna ungu menyentakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Gaara.

"Mereka memang keras kepala, Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Gaara?" ucap Temari—sang kakak.

"Aku akan ke _Konoha_ lagi untuk meminang Sakura Haruno," ucap Gaara dengan penuh keyakinan sampai kedua kakaknya terkejut.

"Gaara, kau tak bermaksud untuk memaksa Sakura ke desa kita? Kau kan tahu kalau dia masih berduka kehilangan _mantan nukenin _itu." Seru Temari.

Gaara mendorong pelan kedua tangan Kankuro, "apapun untuk kebahagiaannya walau aku harus menderita. Cukup dia yang bahagia tanpa harus mencintaiku."

"Kau sudah banyak menderita, Gaara." Lirih Temari memeluk adik bungsunya.

"Biarkan aku yang menangung kesedihannya, cukup itu yang membuatku bahagia." Gaara melepas pelukan kakak sulungnya dan menatapnya.

"Apa perlu aku antar ke sana, Gaara-_sama_," tanya Kankuro.

Sambil meninju pelan bahu Kankuro, "jangan pake embel-embel –_sama_, _nii-san._"

"H-hei, aku kan menghormatimu," kekeh Kankuro.

"Temari-_nee_, tolong jaga desa ini untuk empat hari ke depan. Aku percayakan perintah ini padamu," titah Gaara.

Temari mengacak rambut merah milik Gaara, "baiklah adikku yang tampan dan semoga berhasil."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "_arigatou nee_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di ruangan berukuran cukup luas dengan suasana warna putih setara keinginan sang pemilik, Sakura Haruno sekaligus dokter muda di rumah sakit _Konoha_. Dia diberi kepercayaan untuk bekerja kembali dari _Rokudaime_—Naruto Uzumaki dari kesedihan atas meninggal _calon suaminya_ di alam baka enam hari yang lalu. Sembari meletakkan daftar pasien di mejanya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Wanita berparas ayu dengan rambut pirang di kuncir ke atas diam-diam mengejutkan sahabatnya, "SAKIII…"

"Ino, kau ingin membunuhku dengan suara cemprengmu," desis Sakura mengelus dadanya.

Ino tersenyum, "nah Sakura … sahabatku telah kembali. _Yookata_…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura mendelik ke iris _Aquamarine_ milik Ino.

"Aku bersyukur kau kembali ceria, Sakura."

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Ino. Aku harus bisa menerimanya tapi masalah untuk mencintai seorang pria, aku tidak bisa…" ucap Sakura.

"Saki…"

Kemudian Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan duduk di kursi kerjanya, "Aku takut mencintai lagi. Cinta itu membuatku menderita, Ino. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi, cukup sekali aku mencintai _dia_…"

"Aku mengenalmu saat kita masih akademi, Saki. Aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang paling kuat, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu saat kau menyerah seperti ini. Bukalah lembaran baru, Saki. kita sama-sama perempuan, pasti memiliki perasaan sakit, cemburu dan kehilangan. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Saki," tutur Ino dengan panjang.

Seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat, "aku tidak tahu, Ino."

"Sakura-_san_ …" Suara datar menginterupsi pembicaraan dua wanita itu

"Ada apa, Sai-_san_?" tanya Ino.

Pria berambut klimis itu menunduk kepala sesaat, "maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian. Sakura-_san_ dipanggil oleh _ Rokudaime_ untuk menemui dia di ruangannya."

"Ada urusan apa Naruto denganku, Sai?" ucap Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_san_," sahut Sai.

Kemudian Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "terima kasih Sai. Permisi…"

Setelah Sakura itu keluar menjauh dari ruangan itu menuju kantor _Hokage_ , Ino mengaggetkan Sai yang masih terdiam. "Sai, memang siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sai menoleh, "dia _Kazekage-sama_. Sabaku no Gaara." Sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sambil menutup mulutnya sesaat, " kau serius, Sai-_san_."

"Hm, sepertinya _Kazekage-sama_ itu menyukai Sakura-_san_," gumam Sai.

"Darimana kau tahu, Sai-_san_?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya tebakanku saja, dilihat dari matanya itu aku tahu kalau dia—" ucapan Sai terpotong bersamaan dengan suara pria klan _Nara_ datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa aku menganggumu, Ino?" tebak pria tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan kekasihnya

Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya, "mukamu terlalu dekat, Shika-_kun_. Disini masih ada Sai."

"_Daijobu_, Ino-_san_. aku permisi." Sai pun meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Sambil mendorong pelan muka Shikamaru, "buat apa kau datang kemari?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan." Mata _Onyx_ Shikamaru mulai serius.

"Baiklah, kita pindah ke ruanganku." Ajak Ino.

"Hn."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, _Kunoichi_ merah muda ini sampai di pintu ruangan kemudian dirinya mengetuknya pelan dan terdengar suara sahabatnya—Naruto menyuruhnya masuk, tanpa berselang Sakura membukanya dan mengerjap kaget siapa yang ingin menemuinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, dialah yang bersikeras untuk menemuimu padahal sudah kularang karena kau sibuk," ucap Naruto menyengir lebar.

Pria berjubah kage dengan rambut merah darah menoleh dan merunduk sesaat, "maaf menganggu pekerjaanmu, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, _Kazekage-sama_?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, apa tidak boleh?" seru Gaara dengan suara sedatar-datar mungkin.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, "apa yang membuat seorang pemimpin sepertimu datang jauh-jauh kesini untuk menemuiku?"

"Sakura-_chan…_" ucap Naruto.

"Apa Naruto?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, "dia akan menginap disini empat hari, jadi aku memintamu untuk mengantar tamu kita ke—"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin tahu maksud apa _Kazekage-sama_ kemari?" potong Sakura dan menatap tajam iris _jade_ milik Gaara.

"Maksudku datang kemari adalah bukan sebagai seorang pemimpin tapi seorang pria yang ingin menemui seorang wanita yang kucintai," sanggah Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Siapa wanita itu?"

"Kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita enam hari yang lalu dan itu jawaban siapa wanita itu," ucap Gaara.

Sambil mengingat pembicaraan itu, Sakura kembali menatapnya. "Dan kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk pria lain. Aku takut kau akan menderita hanya karena aku. pergilah dan carilah wanita lain dan bukan denganku." Kemudian Sakura melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu dan tertahan akibat tangan yang menghentikannya.

Ini bukan pribadi seorang Gaara tapi dirinya takut akan kehilangan wanita itu dari jangkauan sambil menggeleng kepalanya dan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri disampingnya. "Sakura, aku akan membahagiakanmu walau kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku akan membuka hatimu untuk menerimaku walau kau—"

"Cukup, _Kazekage-sama_…"

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk menerimanya. Tapi cobalah untuk empat hari ini, kau tidak bersikap dingin padaku dan aku hanya merasakan wanita yang kucintai berada disampingku walau sebentar," ucap sekaligus permohonan Gaara.

Kankuro yang sedari diam mendekati adik bungsunya itu dan segara ditahan oleh Gaara, "_nii-san_ jangan khawatir."

"Terserah kau saja, Gaara. Aku hanya menemanimu disini, bolehkan, _Hokage-sama?_" sambil melirik iris _sapphire_ milik Naruto itu.

Dengan anggukan mantap, "Ya, dan anggaplah _Konoha_ seperti rumah kalian." Naruto kemudian melirik Sakura, "jadi apa keputusanmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Baiklah, kalau _Kazekage-sama_ memaksaku. Aku terima tapi hanya empat hari saja tidak lebih," jawab Sakura.

Seulas senyuman tipis Gaara, "terima kasih, Sakura."

"Ya, sama-sama _Kaze—" _kembali ucapan Sakura terpotong.

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "panggil aku Gaara."

"Baiklah, Gaara-_sama_…" Sakura menepis tangan Sakura sambil menurunkannya.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum miris sambil bergumam dalam hati. "Semoga kau bisa menerima kehadirannya, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

.

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

_Yataaa—_akhirnya selesai juga chapter keduanya dan maaf masih belum ada interaksi yang menonjol dari GaaSaku *pundung*, mungkin yang selanjutnya aku akan berusaha membuat hubungan mereka berdua. dan makasiiiih atas review kalian, aku bersyukur cerita ini sudah diterima oleh kalian.

Juga terimakasih buat Anna _"Kurousa Hime"_ yang selalu tahu dimana letak typo di karya-karyaku. Aku akan berusaha membuat yang menge-_jleb_ mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Serta ucapan terima kasih buat yang _login _dan _nonlogin_. Yang _login_ akan aku balas review lewat _PM._

**Thanks for**** reviewing chapter 1**_  
_

naomi, **Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **, Shiokaze**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**, **taintedIris**, **Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi** ,

_Palembang, 16 November 2012_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

Setelah pertemuan antara mereka berdua di kantor Hokage tampak keduanya hanya membisu tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suara kicauan burungpun mengiringi perjalanan mereka tanpa arah tujuan sampai _Kazekage_ muda ini memecah keheningan.

"Sakura, sebernanya kita mau kemana?"

Iris teduh mendelik, "Kau mau tahu ya, Gaara-_sama_?"

Sejenak menatapnya sesaat dan pandangan Gaara mengarah ke depan. "Tentu."

"Aku mau mengunjungi makam seseorang. Terserah Gaara-_sama_ mau ikut apa tidak?" tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, wanita bermarga Haruno ini tahu jawaban pria yang berada disampingnya karena dia mengikuti dirinya berarti _"iya…"_Kembali suasana menjadi diam dan hening.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua sampai ke pemakaman _Konoha_ kemudian wanita musim semi itu menuju makam seseorang dan diikuti oleh _Kazekage_ _Suna_ dari belakang. Iris _jade _milik Gaara menatap nama yang terukir di batu _nisan _itu dan sesaat mendapati Sakura duduk didepannya.

"_Konichiwa,_ Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau bahagia disana dan bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu. Lihatlah aku kesini dengan pemimpin _Suna_, kau tahu kan dulu dia lawanmu saat _Chunnin_."

Ingin sekali Gaara menepuk bahu Sakura tapi niat itu diurungkan segera dan hanya mendengar ucapannya sampai selesai.

"Hehehe… kau mau tahu kabarku kan? Kabarku… kabarku… kabarku sangat buruk. Betapa hancurnya aku kehilanganmu? Dimana janjimu untuk menikahiku? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?!" pekik Sakura mengeluarkan emosi yang terpendam dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan sesaat menatap kosong pria yang dibelakangnya. Gaara menatap pedih dengan penderitaan yang dialami Sakura, tanpa perintah tangannya menarik Sakura dan membawa dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada penolakan dan tidak ada respon, Sakura hanya terisak pelan kemudian tangisannya menjadi kencang.

Tangan Gaara mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan tiba-tiba wanita musim semi itu melepas paksa pelukan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian disana. Tak lama, Gaara menatap _nisan_ milik _Sasuke Uchiha_ dan berucap pelan seolah didengar oleh empunya.

"_Biarkan aku yang membahagiakannya. Akan kugantikan tugasmu sebagai pendamping hidupnya."_

Dan dirinya menghilang dalam butiran pasir. Entah mereka berdua tidak sadar, sosok _transparan_ hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan _mantan rival di ujian Chunnin_. "_Arigatou…"_

Langkah kaki jenjang wanita musim semi tampak lunglai dengan tatapan kosong lagi, dia terlihat tanpa arah untuk ke rumah sakit _Konoha_. Dia tampak _shock_ setelah mengunjungi makam _mantan calon suami_-nya. Memang setiap kali dirinya mengunjungi tempat itu, selalu begini tapi tak separah ini. Dirinya terhuyung lemas dan kemungkinan jatuh dengan benturan keras.

_Grepp_

Pasir milik Gaara menahan gerakan _calon wanitanya_ kemudian membawa kedalam gendongan _bridal style_. Iris _jade_-nya menatap sendu dan tangannya menyentuh kelopak mata Sakura yang terlihat sembab kemudian tanpa sengaja memegang bibir Sakura. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh rasa dari bibir itu tapi segera ditepis niatnya dan kemudian membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit _Konoha._

.

.

.

.

Sebelum sampai ke rumah sakit _Konoha_, Gaara berpapasan dengan sahabat Sakura yang bergandengan erat dengan ketua _jounin_ muda—pria berklan _Nara_.

"_Konichiwa, Kazekage-sama…"_

Sambil merunduk sesaat, "_Konichiwa na_…"

"_Kazekage-sama_, kenapa Sakura berada digendongan anda?" tanya Shikamaru melihat wanita yang tengah digendong oleh pemimpin _Suna_ itu.

Sadar akan ucapan kekasihnya, Ino segera mendekati sahabatnya dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Dasar Saki, pasti habis mengunjungi makam_-nya_."

Gaara mengernyitkan bingung, "memang Sakura selalu begini?"

Kemudian Shikamaru mendekati Ino dan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Maafkan kami telah merepotkan anda membawa Sakura sampai kesini. Kami jadi tidak enak dengan anda, _Kazekage-sama_."

"_Daijobu ka_."

Iris _Onyx_ milik Shikamaru menangkap raut wajah Gaara yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Dia sadar dengan pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Ino kalau tujuan Gaara ke desa ini untuk _meminang_ Sakura. Dirinya juga tahu setelah mengunjungi kantor Hokage menyerahkan laporan _misi_-nya dan mendapati Gaara dan kakaknya telah duduk di sofa disana.

"Sebaiknya Sakura dibawa ke rumahnya," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino menatap sesaat ucapan kekasihnya kemudian mendapati isyarat untuk menunjukkan arah rumah Sakura.

"_Kazekage-sama_, mari kami antar ke rumah Sakura kebetulan tak jauh dari sini," ajak Ino.

Gaara mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti arah sepasang kekasih menuju rumah milik wanita—_calon wanitanya_.

Tak butuh lama, mereka telah sampai ke rumah Sakura kemudian Ino maju duluan dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Merekapun disambut ramah oleh Mebuki—sang ibu Sakura yang membuka pintu.

"Wah, Ino. Silahkan masuk…" ajak Mebuki.

Seraya menolak secara halus, "_gomen, ba-chan_. Aku disini mengantar ah…eh—"

"Kebetulan kami berdua bertemu dengan _Kazekage-sama_ dan dia menggendong Sakura yang ping—" potong Shikamaru.

Mebuki menoleh kearah belakang, "maaf telah merepotkan, _kazekage-sama_. harap maklum dengan anak gadisku itu."

"_Daijobu_."

Sambil memberi jalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Ayo, _Kazekage-sama_…" seru Mebuki.

"Ah, kami permisi dulu. _Konichiwa Kazekage-sama_ … _ba-chan…"_ pamit Ino.

Mebuki tersenyum tipis, "hati-hati di jalan ya…"

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Mebuki mengajak pemimpin _Suna_ itu ke kamar Sakura dan ketika langkah Gaara sudah didepan pintu kamarnya sejenak berhenti sesaat.

"Kenapa _Kazekage-sama_?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa seorang laki-laki masuk ke kamar perempuan?" tanya Gaara.

"Kamu laki-laki kedua yang masuk ke kamar Sakura tapi dia hanya mengantar Sakura pingsan kok." Jawab Mebuki.

Gaara tahu orang pertama yang masuk ke kamarnya. _Ya, pasti dia._

Kemudian Mebuki mempersilahkan Gaara merebahkan Sakura ke tempat tidurnya. Sejenak Gaara melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dan menangkap sebuah _kimono _ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga _Sakura_ yang dibentangkan disamping tepatnya disudut meja cermin miliknya.

"Anda tahu, _Kazekage-sama_. Seharusnya _kimono_ itu dipakainya saat dia menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain, saya menyuruh dia menyimpannya. Namanya anak keras kepala, dia tetap tidak mau," ucap Mebuki seraya menghela napasnya.

Gaara mendekati _kimono_ itu dan memegang sebentar kemudian dirinya tanpa sengaja berucap sesuatu hingga ibunya Sakura agak terdiam. Setelah itu pemimpin _Suna_ beranjak pergi dan pamit kepada ibunya Sakura. "Saya permisi…"

"Apakah itu benar _kazekage-sama_?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aa… lupakan dan maafkan aku," jawab singkat Gaara.

Mebuki tersenyum tipis, "apakah kau mau menemani Sakura sampai dia bangun?"

"Tidak usah. Biarlah dia istirahat," ucap Gaara.

"Anda betul-betul sopan, _Kazekage-sama_. Beruntung sekali Sakura bertemu dengan anda. Mudah-mudahan, Sakura bisa melupakan kesedihannya atas meninggal mantan rekan timnya dulu. Bibi kasihan dengan kondisi Sakura—ah, maafkan saya."

Gaara tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Aku akan menemaninya."

"Maaf telah merepotkan anda. Memang berapa hari _Kazekage-sama_ menginap disini?"

"Hanya empat hari," jawab Gaara dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, bibi percayakan Sakura dengan anda, _Kazekage-sama_. Mungkin bersama anda bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya."

Pemimpin _Suna_ itu mengangguk pelan, "akan saya usahakan. Permisi…"

"Baiklah saya antarkan anda dulu, tidak sopan sebagai tuan rumah tidak mengantarkan tamu,"

"Aa…"

Kemudian Mebuki mengantar Gaara menuju pintu rumahnya, dia membungkukan badannya dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Mendapati Gaara sudah pergi, Mebuki bergumam pelan, _"semoga saja anda bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke dan membahagiakannya seperti apa yang anda katakan tadi."_

.

.

.

.

"Nghh…"

Sakura terbangun dan dirinya terperanjat kaget karena mendapati dia berada di tempat tidur. Dia meraba-raba bajunya kemudian menghela napas lega kemudian dia melihat sang ibu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa yang membawaku, _kaa-san_?"

"Dia adalah _kazekage-sama_. kulihat dia sangat menghawatirkan keadaanmu, sayang. Sejak kapan kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" tanya Mebuki dengan nada halusnya.

Wanita musim semi meneguk ludahnya kemudian menatap lurus-lurus ibunya. "Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, _kaa-san…_ kami hanya sebatas antara _Kazekage_ dan _medicnic_."

"Benarkah, Sakura? Tapi dia mengucapkan sesuatu pada ibu, katanya dia menginap empat hari disini dan ibu percayakan kau padanya," ucap Mebuki.

Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "_kaa-san_... kenapa percayakan aku dengannya? Apakah ibu merestui apa dia katakan?"

Mebuki terkekeh pelan, "kau tahu Sakura. Sebagai ibu menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya, tapi melihat anaknya bersedih tentu sang ibu akan turut sedih. Ibu bisa melihat dari wajahnya, tampaknya dia serius padamu, sayang. Dari tatapan … ucapan bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat sampai-sampai dia sampai kelepasan ngomong sesuatu dengan ibu."

"Apa yang dia katakan, _kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia." Mebuki menarik Sakura untuk berdiri, "ayo anakku, kau harus mandi dan temui dia ok."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada ucapan penolakan, Sakura. Seorang tamu jauh dari _Suna_ terlebih lagi seorang _Kazekage_ harus dilayani dengan hormat."

Sambil menghela napas, "baiklah…"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura membersihkan tubunya. Dia hanya memakai balutan kaos biasa dan rok warna biru. Seharusnya, dia memakai pakaian yang _formal_ untuk menemui seorang pemimpin. Tapi, dia juga tahu kedatangan pemimpin _Suna_ itu sekedar untuk menemuinya. Hal yang paling konyol untuk dilakukan seorang pemimpin lebih mementingkan hal ini daripada urusan desanya.

Sakurapun beranjak dari kamar dan pergi dengan pamit ibunya kemudian dia keluar tak sengaja berpapasan dengan _nya_

"_Konbawa na, _Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara menoleh dan terlihat samar seringainya, "_konbawa mo,_ Sakura. Kebetulan kita bertemu disini, tadinya aku ingin mengajak Naruto untuk makan bersama tapi dia sibuk dengan istrinya. Jadi bersedia menemaniku makan malam?"

Terlintas rasa ragu, tapi segera ditepisnya. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku, aku akan menemani anda."

Iris _jade_ milik Gaara menangkap senyuman _palsu_ menguar di bibirnya bahkan raut wajah bahagia yang terlukis di wajah Sakura itu sangat terpaksa.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh membohongi dirimu sendiri, jadilah apa adanya dirimu sekarang."

Sial, itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara setelah mengucapkan kata yang agak kasar kepada Sakura. Tapi melihat iris _emerald_ miliknya itu sejenak dan menghela napas.

"Aa… lupakan kata-kataku, Sakura. Jangan dipiki—"

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_sama_. kau orang kesekian kalinya mengetahui raut kebohonganku. Kau tahu kita jarang bertemu karena kita berasal desa yang berbeda bahkan untuk misi kita bertemu hanya bisa dihitung jari. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Aku hanya tahu saja, tidak perlu kujelaskan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, "tidak ada alasan kau bisa tahu raut kebohonganku, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Dari nada suaramu, kelihatan kau berbohong. Sakura, kau sangat pintar menyembunyikannya tapi tidak untukku."

Wanita musim semi itu tertawa hambar, "benarkah?"

"Hentikan sikapmu ini…"

Entah kenapa aura yang mereka keluarkan mendadak panas. Segera Gaara mengembalikan sikapnya, "sudahlah. Ayo, tunjukkan aku dimana tempat makan disini?" ucapnya sambil menghilangkan suasana yang agak mencekam sesaat.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan menguar senyuman yang kali ini bukan _palsu_, "baiklah, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara merasakan hangat di hatinya melihat senyuman yang menghiasi di bibir Sakura. Perlahan sedikit demi sedikit sikap Sakura mulai melunak walau hanya beberapa persen aja, itu sudah cukup baginya. Dirinya pun tak sadar hampir kehilangan Sakura dan dia menyusulnya…

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua hari, Gaara menapaki di desa _Konoha_. Dia sangat berterima kasih dengan Naruto yang mengizinkan dirinya untuk tinggal empat hari disini, mengingat empat hari dia tersenyum murung karena sampai saat ini, perubahan Sakura hanya sedikit. Dirinya masih menolak untuk membicarakan perasaan dan kembali dia katakan kalau dia tak ingin membuka hatinya.

Gaara pasti sudah beranjak dari duduk dibawah pohon jikalau Sakura tidak datang menemuinya. Dengan senyuman tipis, Sakura mengucapkan selalu ucapan selamat malam kemudian dia duduk disamping dirinya tanpa mengetahui kalau detak jantung pemimpin _Suna_ itu bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau sangat pintar, _kazekage-sama_ menikmati suasana malam dibawah rimbunan bintang apalagi bisa melihat pemandangan desa ini."

"Hn."

"Kudengar besok kau akan pulang ke desa _Suna_ padahal aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang indah di desa ini. Namanya seorang pemimpin tidak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaannya, bukan?"

Iris _jade_ milik Gaara tidak dapat memungkiri kalau wanita yang berada disampingnya berhasil membuat dirinya tidak bisa berucap apa-apa sampai membuatnya jatuh cinta. Oke, lupakan itu.

"Oh ya, kau ingin merasakan _mie ramen_ milik pak _Teuchi_. Mumpung dengan suasana malam begini, ayo kita kesana. Karena besok kau harus pulang bukan? Pagikah? Atau sorekah?"

"Besok sore aku harus pulang," jawab singkat Gaara.

"Hm, begitu ya. Ayo, Gaara-_sama_." Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan seketika lengan tangannya ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Sebelum kita kesana, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sakura menangkap raut serius Gaara dan duduk kembali untuk mendengar penuturan pemimpin _Suna_ itu.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak akan membuka hatimu untuk siapapun. Tapi, aku mohon padamu untuk mendengar perkataanku ini, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan tak sengaja bersirobok dengan iris _jade_ milik Gaara. "Baiklah… baiklah, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaarapun berdiri kemudian dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura sambil menatap intens iris teduhnya, "kuingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai hayat menjemput kita."

"…"

"Aku yakin kau akan menolak walau tanpa kau jawab, Sakura. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Demi kebahagiaanmu, aku rela melakukan apapun. Walau aku menderita."

"Ini bukan seperti kau, Gaara-_sama_."

"Silahkan mau menamparku bila itu yang kau mau," lirih Gaara.

"Aku tidak berhak melakukan itu dan aku—"

Gaara bangkit dan berdiri menjauhi Sakura, "kutunggu jawabanmu besok. Kalau kau datang sore hari saat kepulanganku berarti kau menerimaku. Tapi kalau tidak, kau tidak usah datang."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan selanjut dari dirinya, Gaara sudah pergi. Sebelum dia beranjak dari sana, Sakura bergumam lirih sambil menatap ke atas.

"_Ini tidak mungkin. aku tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. Ini waktu yang singkat untuk membuka hatiku. Tidak, aku harus menentukan jawabannya besok. Mungkin itu jawaban terbaik."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*To Be Continued*_

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Syukur alhamduliah aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini walau diriku harus melawan rasa sakit gigiku ini. Oke, lupakan itu. Dan saya mohon maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan karena kekurangan sana-sini tapi inilah kemampuan menulisku kurang berbakat membuat _feel _ mak-jleb. kemudian ada kata-kata yang selalu kuulang, nah itulah yang menjadi kelemahanku. kuusahakan akan lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for**** reviewing chapter 1-2**_  
_

naomi, **Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **, Shiokaze**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**, **taintedIris**, **Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi** , Sakusasu 4ever, **Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan,**

**_Palembang, 23 November 2012_**

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir _Kazekage-sama_ berada di desa Konoha dan beberapa jam lagi dirinya akan berangkat ke desa kelahirannya—_Suna_. Sejenak dia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sakura malam kemarin, entah kenapa dia seberani mengucapkan _lamaran_ pada Sakura. Dia merasa pesimis dengan keputusan wanita musim semi itu yang akan menerima lamarannya. Dirinya tahu Sakura masih dan sangat mencintai _Uchiha Bungsu_ itu, tidak mungkin dia dengan mudah menerimanya.

"Kau melamun lagi, Gaara?"

Iris _Jade_ menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Aa… tidak."

"Jangan berbohong dengan kakakmu, Gaara. Kau tidak usah membebani ini sendirian! Kalau memang kau menginginkan dia. Kakak yang akan kembali ke _Suna_ dan membicarakan ini pada mereka. Pasti mereka akan mengerti!"

"Mereka pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya, _nii-san_."

Pria berambut cokelat mendekati adiknya kemudian menyender di dinding kamar itu. "Gaara…," sejenak Gaara menoleh ke iris milik Kankuro, "… kau harus tetap disini."

"Desa _Suna_ membutuhkanku, _nii-san_. Aku pemimpinnya! Tidak boleh aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku disana!" ucap Gaara menaikkan nada suaranya.

" Apa dengan wajahmu seperti ini, kau akan konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanmu? Tidak, Gaara. Kakak tidak mengizinkanmu, walau kau seorang _Kazekage_. Karena kakak ingin kau bahagia… apapun itu," jelas Kankuro.

Gaara terdiam dengan perkataan kakaknya, sedangkan Kankuro hanya tersenyum tipis beberapa detik kemudian meninggalkan sang adik disana tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar adiknya dia berucap beberapa kata lalu pergi.

Seulas tarikan membentuk senyuman lagi di bibir Kankuro, "tapi terserah dengan keputusanmu, Gaara. Kakak hanya memberimu saran. Oh ya, kita harus menemui _Hokage_ sekarang. Jadi kakak menunggumu dibawah."

Setelah Kankuro menjauh dari kamarnya, Gaara bergumam pelan. "Semoga saja dia menemukan keputusan yang tepat." Kemudian dirinya membawa gentong pasirnya lalu menyusul Kankuro dibawah.

.

.

.

.

Selera makan wanita musim semi tidak seperti biasanya, sejak sepuluh menit makanannya masih tergeletak tak tersentuh. Hal itu membuat sang ibu khawatir akan kondisi anak satu-satunya, dia berpikir sudah dari pagi sampai sekarang, anaknya terlihat sangat pucat dan sering melamun setiap saat.

"Makananmu akan dingin, Sakura," ucap Mebuki menyentakkan lamunan anaknya.

"Maafkan aku, _kaa-san_…" Sakura mengambil sumpit dan memulai menyuapi makanan miliknya.

Sang ibu tahu kalau Sakura menyimpan sesuatu darinya, dia berdehem sesaat. "Kau menyimpan sesuatu dari ibu. Ceritakan pada ibu, kalau itu membebani pikiranmu."

Tangan Sakura berhenti memasukkan nasi di mulutnya kemudian meletakkan sumpit di meja. "_Kaa-san_, aku takut keputusan ini akan menyakitinya… akan membuat dia frustasi bahkan bunuh diri."

"Siapa yang kau katakan itu, anakku?" tanya wanita beriris _emerlad_ persis seperti Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu duduk berdampingan dengan anaknya.

Air mata meleleh di iris mata Sakura, "yang mengantarku kesini, _kaa-san_. dialah orangnya... aku takut…"

Mebuki mengelus pundak Sakura, "dia melamarmu ya, Sakura?"

Sejenak bahu Sakura menegang sebentar, "darimana _kaa-san_ tahu?" tanyanya.

"Saat dia mengantarkanmu ke kamar, dia tak sengaja memegang _kimono _milikmu itu dan dia berkata dengan ibu… _'coba saja aku yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya, pasti dia akan bahagia. Aku ingin membahagiakannya… aku akan menggantikan dia diposisi Sakura walau membutuhkan waktu lama membuat Sakura menerimaku. Aku berniat melamarnya.'_ Begitulah ucapannya…"

"_Kaa-san_, kau ingin aku bahagia kan?" tanya Sakura menyeka air matanya.

Mebuki mengangguk pelan, "terserah keputusanmu, sayang. Itu kebahagianmu, ibu tidak akan memaksamu kau memilih yang mana."

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_…"

Sakura sejenak menemukan jawaban itu… ya jawaban yang akan merubah kehidupannya, kemudian dia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai bersemangat menyuapi makanan ke mulutnya. Mebuki mengacak pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura, "sama-sama sayang…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yakin kau akan pulang, Gaara?" tanya pria berjabrik kuning menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Tersentak. Gaara menatap iris Naruto sesaat kemudian dia melihat di belakang. Dirinya berharap _dia_ akan menemuinya walau hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya, itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya bahagia.

Matahari akan terbenam, sudah waktunya Kankuro dan Gaara meninggalkan desa Konoha. Dirinya lalu berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, "terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini, Naruto."

Selalu dengan cengiran khasnya, "kapanpun kau boleh menginap disini, Gaara." Sesaat cengiran itu lenyap dan iris mata miliknya menatap serius Gaara, "kau yakin tidak menunggu Sakura-_chan_, Gaara?"

"Cukup tiga hari aku disini itu sudah membuatku bahagia, Naruto. Walau dia tidak menerimaku, aku tahu dia pasti tidak bisa melupakan sahabatmu itu."

Tangan kiri Naruto menepuk keras bahu _Kazekage_, "itu bukan dirimu sebernanya, Gaara. Aku yakin kau satu-satunya yang bisa membahagiakannya."

Gaara menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya, "masih banyak pria lain yang mau menjadi suaminya."

"Tapi hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya untuk membahagiakan _dia_… aku mohon tunggu sebentar lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Ayo _nii-san_, waktu—"

"Tunggu…"

Semua pasang menoleh ke arah siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, wanita musim semi membawa barang bawaan dan meletakkannya dengan keras ke tanah.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Iris _jade_ agak kaget mendapati Sakura datang, dirinya tersenyum tipis dan membuka mulutnya kemudian segara terpotong dengan Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat dia terdiam.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Gaara-_sama_."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan, Sakura?" tanya balik Gaara.

"Apakah aku sedang bercanda, Gaara-_sama_? buat apa aku membawa barang-barangku ke sini!" jawab Sakura.

"Yakinlah lagi keputusanmu itu sebelum kau menyesal. Aku tidak mau kau tersiksa hanya untukku."

Iris teduh menatap lurus-lurus pria berambut merah itu dengan serius, "kau pernah bilang sesuatu padaku saat kita mampir ke warung pak Teuchi. Aku sudah berpikir matang-matang akan hal itu, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara mengernyit, "maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku," ajak Sakura menjauh dan Gaara mengikuti dari belakang tapi Naruto ingin menyusul mereka dan ditahan oleh tangan istrinya. Dirinya menoleh Hinata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikannya sendiri, kita tidak boleh ikut campur, Naruto-_kun_."

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua berada diatas gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat penginapannya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya dan hanya angin menggelitiki kulit mereka sampai wanita musim semi berbalik dan berhadapan dengan _Kazekage_ muda itu. Seraya menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan, dirinya menatap pria yang ada didepannya.

"Kau pernah bilang, kehidupan kita akan berubah kalau diri kita berubah. Tidak ada kata tidak bisa untuk dilakukan, terutama perasaan kita. Walau akan sakit, tapi lambat laun akan hilang juga. Kita tidak akan maju kalau terus terpuruk dan merenungi masa lalu—jadi… aku akan melakukannya…"

Gaara dengan pelan mendekati wanita itu hingga jarak mereka terpaut tiga puluh senti lagi, "melakukan apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Dengan nada yakin, Sakura tersenyum sesaat. "Aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku untukmu. Walaupun sulit, aku akan melakukannya. Kau harus bersabar untuk menungguku."

"apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu, Sakura."

"tapi—ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi, Gaara-_sama_."

Bahu Gaara menegang tiga detik mendengar ucapan darinya. "Apa itu?"

"Sebelum aku bisa mencintaimu, kau tidak boleh _menyentuh_ku saat malam pertama nanti. Karena untuk melakukan _itu_, kita harus saling mencintai. Tapi jikalau, kau melanggar syarat itu, kita harus bercerai dan sampai kapanpun aku membencimu."

Dia tahu itu syarat yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan, walau bagaimanapun dia ingin melakukan _itu_ dengan orang yang dicintainya, karena kesempurnaan sebuah pernikahan adalah malam pertama. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus menahannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Sakura kagum dengan jawaban tegas dari pria yang akan mengubah kehidupannya. "Tapi, disana… ajari aku untuk mencintaimu… maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apapun itu, Sakura. Dan…" Wanita musim semi menautkan alisnya, "terima kasih atas keputusanmu itu."

Seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir tipis Sakura. "_Douita_, Gaara-_sama_."

Mereka berdua beranjak darisana dan menghampiri ketiga pasang mata yang menunggu mereka. Tanpa perintah, Gaara mengambil koper milik Sakura hingga Sakura cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin _Suna_ itu.

"Jadi kau menerimanya ya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kalian ingin aku bahagia bukan? Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya, karena manusia itu bisa berubah," jawab mantap Sakura.

_Grepp_…

Istri _Rokudaime_ langsung memeluk Sakura, "semoga kau bahagia disana ya. Kami akan mendoakanmu…"

"Terima kasih atas doamu, Hinata. Aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Oh ya, salamkan pada Ino kalau aku tidak bisa berpamitan dengannya."

Pelukan terlepas dan Hinata mengangguk mantap, "pasti, Sakura-_chan_."

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam mulai berbicara, "Naruto, aku punya permohonan untukmu."

"Apa itu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Datang ke desa kami sebagai tamu khusus untuk pernikahan kami," jawab Gaara.

"Kau tidak sedang main-main kan, Gaara? Bukankah waktumu yang diberikan oleh petinggi desamu itu masih lama?"

Dia menghela napasnya sesaat, "waktunya sampai besok, Naruto. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Hinata, ajak Ino juga ya nanti…" seru Sakura.

Alis Naruto bertaut, "memang kapan pernikahan itu dilaksanakan?"

"Nanti aku akan mengirimmu suratnya, yang jelas tunggu dua hari kedepan."

"Baiklah dan hati-hati kalian. Semoga sampai tujuan dengan selamat," ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Kankuro dan Sakura pamit dengan mereka lalu beranjak pergi darisana, tak berselang lama Gaara akan menyusul mereka, bahunya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Aku punya permintaan padamu… tolong jaga Sakura disana."

Dengan tersenyum mantap, "tidak kau ucapkan, aku akan menjaganya. Sampai jumpa…" lalu Gaara pamit dan berlari mendekati mereka berdua yang sudah berada didepannya.

Setelah mereka bertiga sudah menjauh dari desa Konoha, Naruto bergumam pelan dan terdengar oleh Hinata yang kemudian bahunya dielus dengan pelan istrinya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Naruto-_kun_. Pasti _Kazekage-sama_ bisa melindunginya…"

Naruto menerawang keatas menatap langit, "ya, aku yakin dia pria yang bisa menjaga Sakura. Bukankah itu benar, Sasuke?" ucapnya seolah mengatakan kepada sahabatnya yang sudah di alam _fana_.

Sayup-sayup suara tertangkap oleh Naruto yang dirinya yakin adalah sahabatnya. Sambil mengenggam tangan istrinya, "ayo kita pulang." Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sosok _transparan_ berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto itu tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang tanpa berbekas.

"_Itu benar, Naruto. Kalau seperti ini, aku akan hidup dengan tenang. Semoga Sakura bahagia dengan dia, aku yakin itu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Syukur alhamduliah aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini walau agak pendek ya menurutku, tapi ini juga sebagai permohonan maafku karena tidak meng-_update _nya minggu kemarin karena menyelesaikan karyaku yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan _chapter_ ini? Apakah sangat mengecewakan? Saya minta maaf pada kalian semua dengan segala kekurangan dalam karyaku ini.

Juga sekarang memasuki polling IFA, saya minta dari kalian untuk mendukungku sebagai _best reviewer_ ok^^

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for**** reviewing chapter 1-3**_  
_

naomi, **Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **, Shiokaze**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**, **taintedIris**, **Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi** , Sakusasu 4ever, **Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Moku.  
**

**_Palembang, 06 Desember 2012_**

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

Ada perasaan bahagia yang tersembunyi di hati _Kazekage_ muda karena apa yang menjadi tujuan dia datang ke desa daun itu tercapai walau dengan syarat yang sulit untuk ditepati. Dia melangkah mendahului dua orang yang berada disampingnya tadi membuat pria berambut cokelat mengernyit bingung sekaligus aneh tapi berbeda dengan seorang wanita musim semi menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang desa _Sunakagure_ dan disambut dengan antusias oleh penduduk disana apalagi kehadiran orang yang akan menjadi bagian desa itu membuat suasana menjadi riuh saja. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka memasuki kantor _Kazekage_. Dengan semangat yang tertanam di dalam hati Gaara, dia langsung membuka ruangan dimana para petinggi menunggu dirinya hingga mereka lumayan terkejut dengan kehadiran pemimpin mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Lama menunggu kami," seru Gaara berdiri tepat di daun pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap serius dengan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak, Gaara-_sama_. bahkan waktunya masih ada sehari lagi. Apakah anda sudah menemukan calon istri disana?" tanya salah satu petinggi dengan nada dingin.

Dengan menarik bibir membentuk senyuman. "Ya.. aku sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingku. Jadi, batalkan perjodohan yang kalian buat itu sekarang!" ucap Gaara menaikkan nada _Oktaf_-nya.

"Tenang dulu, Gaara-_sama_. sebelum itu perlihatkan kami siapa wanita yang anda bawa ke desa kita?" jawab pria berumur 56 tahun menatap serius pemimpinnya.

Gaara mengisyaratkan dari luar lalu seorang wanita muncul dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar. Seluruh petinggi lalu menatap sekaligus menilai wanita itu dengan pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka.

"Siapa nama anda, nona?" tanya pria yang rambut mulai memutih seraya bersidekap.

"Nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura. Anak tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki."

Sejenak mereka saling bertukar pikiran lalu ada salah satu petinggi mengulas senyum meremehkan. "Apakah anda benar-benar ke sini atas permintaan sendiri atau paksaan dari pemimpin kami? Dengan tempo waktu cuma tiga hari, pasti keputusan anda ke desa kami atas dasar lain bukan?"

"Tidak ada dasar lain. Saya benar-benar memutuskan ke sini dengan keinginan sendiri lagipula kami sering bertemu di berbagai kesempatan jadi tidak ada pemimpin kalian bermaksud memaksa saya kesini."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Gaara tertegun padahal dia berpikir Sakura akan menuturkan ucapan yang akan menyudutkannya. Dia melihat mulut Sakura mulai mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi tapi segera dipotong oleh pria berambut pirang dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi begitu. Kabar-kabarnya anda seorang _kunoichi_ didikan dari hokage kelima dengan kemampuan medis yang luar biasa dan… anda baru beberapa minggu kehilangan calon suami anda karena atas dasar _misi_. Bukan begitu nona Haruno?"

Sejumlah jarum seakan menusuk di hati Sakura. Sejak kapan mereka tahu kematian mantan calon suaminya itu. Ini tidak masuk akal baginya, dia ingin sekali mengelak dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkan perkataan segera disela oleh Gaara.

"Cukup membahas masa lalunya. Itu akan menyakiti hatinya, saya tidak segan-segan memotong lidah kalian semua. Cari pertanyaan lain dan jangan menyangkut dengan ucapan kalian tadi?" desis Gaara.

Ucapan _Kazekage_ muda itu membuat seisi ruangan mengatupkan mulutnya dan salah satu petinggi menatap berani pemimpin mereka yang mendapati raut wajah Gaara sangat menahan amarah terlihat dari iris matanya melihat mereka dengan dingin.

"Baiklah, Gaara-_sama_." ucap petinggi berumur 45 tahun seraya melirik calon pendamping pemimpinnya. "Saya bertanya padamu sekaligu mewakili petinggi disini. Apakah kau sanggup menerima beban yang akan menjadi kewajibanmu? Karena menjadi seorang istri pemimpin desa memiliki tanggungjawab yang besar. Dari menjadi ibu desa kami juga menjadi istri. Jadi apakah kau sanggup?"

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar dari bibir Sakura. "Apapun beban itu … saya akan bertanggungjawab sebagai seorang ibu dari desa ini dan istri."

"Hm. Kalau itu keputusanmu. Kami akan membatalkan perjodohan Gaara-_sama_ dengan Miko dan pernikahan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Lalu—" salah satu pria berambut pirang melirik Gaara. "—Gaara-_sama_, kami masih ada urusan sedikit dengan anda. Silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini, nona Haruno. Anda akan diantar oleh Temari menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan. Temari…" ucap sekaligus memanggil kakak dari Gaara yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut.

Sakurapun membungkukkan badan lalu mengikuti Temari keluar dari ruangan itu dan setelah mendapati kedua orang itu telah menjauh. Kemudian Gaara berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk sebagai pemimpin disana. sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, dia menatap seluruh petinggi yang telah membuat dia pusing saja.

"Apa lagi yang akan kalian bicarakan?" tanya Gaara memulai pembicaraan dengan melepas kedua tangan didadanya lalu ibu jari tangan kanannya mengetukkan beberapa kali di meja.

"Ternyata dia yang anda pilih Gaara-_sama_. atas dasar apa kau memilihnya?" seru pria yang mengulas senyuman meremehkan lagi.

Beberapa detik menutup matanya lalu membuka dengan menghela napasnya. "Tidak ada dasar apa aku memilih dia. Karena itu urusan pribadiku, kalian tidak usah mengetahui alasanku memilih dia. Tak peduli dengan ocehan kalian yang menyudutkan tadi atau kalian bermaksud menyingkirkannya?" berang Gaara.

"Wah… wah. Pemimpin kita sangat jenius. Ya, benar. Kami tadinya bermaksud ingin menyingkirkannya tapi melihat kelebihan dari dia karena dia dulu pernah menyembuhkan kakakmu lalu menghabisi salah satu anggota akatsuki dengan bantuan Chiyoo-_sama_. Anda memilih wanita yang sangat tepat, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara menyeringai. "Terimakasih, Izashi-_san_…"

"Dan bukan berarti dia bebas disini tanpa pesyaratan tentunya," seru Izashi.

"Pesyaratan apa yang kalian ajukan?" tanya Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pastikan anda dan dia memiliki keturunan dalam waktu dua bulan. Itu syarat yang sangat mudah bukan, Gaara-_sama_?" desis Izashi.

Apa? Keturunan? Dua bulan? Apa-apaan para petinggi ini meminta syarat seperti itu. Dia saja membujuk Sakura kesini dengan syarat tidak boleh _menyentuhnya_ dan sekarang… dengan menahan emosi yang tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Dia menatap para petinggi itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Pernikahan bukanlah permainan yang seenaknya kalian atur. Cukup dengan sampai sini saja kalian masuk dalam hal pribadiku. Terserah kami akan mempunyai anak kapan. Biar _Kami-sama_ yang mengaturnya—bukan kalian!" geram Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tapi sebelum dirinya keluar dia mengucapkan kata yang membuat mereka yang ada disana membeku sesaat.

"_Kalau kalian memaksa. Aku akan mengikuti permainan kalian sebagai tanda penghormatan. Terima kasih sudah membimbingku…"_

Kankuro yang menunggu diluar mendapati adiknya keluar dari ruangan tersebut agak kaget lalu berdiri di depan Gaara. "Bagaimana hasilnya, Gaara?"

"Hasilnya baik, Kankuro-_nii_. Kau tenang, ini akan baik-baik saja. Ayo _nii-san_. kita harus memberitahukan kabar ini ke desa _Konoha_ sekaligus mengundang Naruto serta orang tua Sakura," ucap sekaligus ajakan Gaara.

"_Hai… Hai.. _Gaara." Kankuro mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada akhirnya pernikahan antara _Kazekage_ _Sunakagure_ dengan Haruno Sakura akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Perayaan yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh para penduduk desa untuk menyambut ini didukung dengan pemberitahuan bahwa seluruh warga dapat meyaksikan langsung acara ini. Apalagi penjagaan ketat di setiap sudut desa oleh para _anbu_ untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Setiap teras rumah mereka masing-masing dihiasi pernak-pernik cantik untuk menambah suasana meriah pernikahan ini. Acara ini bertempatkan di kuil _Nashano_ yang berada tepat disisi barat yang memakan waktu sepuluh menit dari gerbang desa.

Terlihat dari cermin, seorang wanita yang akan berbahagia telah dipoles dengan _make up_ natural oleh sahabat yang jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha. Dia memakai _kimono—Shiromuku_ bermotif bunga sakura lalu rambutnya disanggul yang dihiasi berbagai pernik diatasnya dan ditutup oleh _Tsuno Kakushi_. Seisi ruangan memandang takjub dengannya apalagi sang ibu yang menitikkan air mata.

"Kau sangat cantik, anak gadisku…" ucap Mebuki memakai _Kimono_ warna biru tua bermotif burung merak memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, _kaa-san_. Sudah menyusahkan _kaa-san_ selama ini. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai kalian. Terima kasih…"

"H-hei, jangan menangis, Saki. Nanti riasanku luntur nanti," seru Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dia memakai _Kimono _ warna ungu muda bermotif bunga dan kupu-kupu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Ino."

"Ayo, upacara akan dimulai," ajak pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar.

Ino menatap _horror_ lalu menjitaknya dengan keras. "Shika-_kun_… apa-apaan kau? Seharusnya para pria ikut dengan pengantin pria bukan malahan kesini."

"Aku tidak ikut. Biar Naruto saja dan yang lain mendampingi Gaara-_sama_. Mereka sudah ada disana. Cepatlah!" seru Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino keluar.

Mebuki menggeleng kepalanya. "Ckckck… dasar anak muda. Alasan saja tidak ikut."

Dengan hati-hati Sakura berdiri yang dibantu oleh sang ibu. Perlahan-lahan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kuil _sacral_ tempat upacara pernikahan diadakan.

Berbeda dengan disini—Kuil _Nashano_. Telah berdiri pria menyandang status _Kazekage_ dengan memakai _Hakama_ warna hitam dengan obi warna putih yang mengikat di pinggangnya. Dia menahan rasa gugup sekaligus cemas karena pengantin wanita belum muncul juga. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bergumam dalam hati. Dia didampingi oleh sang kakak—Kankuro sebagai wali darinya.

Sejenak iris matanya melirik di arah samping kiri mendapati sahabatnya dari Konoha—Naruto beserta istri memandangnya lalu dia mencari keberadaan _mantan_ pacar kakak perempuannya tapi _nihil—_tidak ada dan tak berselang lama orang yang dicarinya bersama wanita Yamanaka yang dia ketahui adalah pacar dari pria bermarga _Nara_ lalu dia melihat arah kanan melihat raut kakak perempuannya yang memandang sedih dengan pemandangan cukup menyakitkan.

Suara gong berbunyi seiring pengantin wanita telah datang menyentakkan lamunannya. Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Gaara lalu dia berjalan mendekati sang pengantin dan menuntunnya di hadapan pendeta yang memimpin upacara ini. Sebelum itu, Gaara mendapat pesan yang terucap pelan dari Haruno Kizashi yang menjadi wali dari Sakura.

"_Aku serahkan anakku padamu, Kazekage-sama. kami mengandalkanmu."_

Pendeta memulai upacara ini dengan sambutan singkat kemudian dia mengisyaratkan kedua mempelai mengikuti ucapannya. Dimulai dari mempelai pria, seraya berdehem pelan. Pendeta itu mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah tuan Gaara-_sama_, ikuti ucapan saya. _Saya bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai seorang istri dengan segala kelebihan serta kekurangan darinya dan hanya maut memisahkan kami."_

Dengan lancarnya, Gaara mengikuti ucapan dari pendeta itu lalu giliran Sakura mengucapkan sumpah di hadapan _Kami-sama_ yang melihat mereka.

"Sekarang giliran anda, nona Sakura. _Saya bersedia menerima Sabaku no Gaara sebagai seorang suami dengan segala kelebihan serta kekurangan darinya dan hanya maut memisahkan kami."_

Sama seperti dengan Gaara. Sakura mengucapkan tanpa ada kesalahan apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pendeta itu meresmikan kedua mempelai sebagai suami istri yang sah, lalu dia mempersilahkan Gaara untuk mencium mempelai wanita.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh istri sahnya untuk berhadapan dengannya lalu dia memberi isyarat kecil dan ditanggapi senyuman dari Sakura. _Hanya sekali saja, aku menyentuh bibirmu._ Dia membuka _Tsuno Kakushi_ kemudian tangannya menekan bagian belakang kepala Sakura lalu menyapu bibir manis Sakura sarat dengan perasaan. Dia tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini dengan menekan bibir Sakura tapi mengingat upacara masih berlangsung, dia melepas ciuman itu dan mendapati cengiran khas Naruto yang melihat aksinya tadi. Berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia lumayan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dirinya memegang bibirnya yang telah tersentuh. Terasa manis namun kecut di dalam hatinya.

Lalu upacara diakhiri dengan khidmat seiringnya susunan acara telah dilaksanakan. Ucapan selamat berhambur pada pasangan baru ini terutama Naruto yang memeluk sahabatnya lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat ya Gaara. Oh ya. Yang tadi lanjutkan nanti malam ok…"

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"_Otanjoubi_ Sakii…" pekik Ino.

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino dengan tepukan di punggung sahabatnya. "_Arigatou_, Ino. Sekarang giliranmu menyusul ya." Disertai kedipan mata yang membuat wajah Ino merona.

"S-selamat ya, Sakura-_chan_… semoga kalian berbahagia," ucap Hinata yang memakai _Kimono_ warna ungu tua bermotif bunga _Lavender_.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Upacara tidak berakhir begitu saja karena dilanjutkan sampai malam. terbukti dengan ramainya para warga yang berdatangan menghadiri pernikahan ini. Kini para mempelai memakai _Kimono_ yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Gaara sendiri memakai _Kimono_ warna biru tua dan dirinya sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang membahas masalah pemerintahan.

Lain hal dengan Sakura. Dia meminum _sake_ tapi melebihi dosis yang dianjurkan sampai kedua sahabatnya menatap khawatir dan menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti minum itu tapi sayangnya tidak digubris olehnya. Ino memanggil Shikamaru lalu mereka bertiga melihat dan kaget karena Sakura mabuk _sake_. Segera Gaara menghampirinya dan menggendong istrinya dengan _bridal style_.

"Maafkan pembicaraan kita terpotong, Naruto. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Kami permisi," ucap sekaligus pamit dari Gaara.

Gaara langsung membawa istrinya ke kamar mereka yang telah disiapkan. Tapi ingatan bahwa tidak boleh _menyentuhnya_ berdenging pelan di telinganya. Dia membuka pintu lalu merebahkan tubuh istrinya di ranjang dan dia beranjak darisana tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara-_sama_. Ini kan malam pertama kita kan… hik … hik."

"Aku akan tidur di luar kebetulan kamar disebelahnya kosong," kilah Gaara memaksa tangan Sakura untuk melepas tangannya.

Tapi bukannya melepas, Sakura menarik tangan Gaara hingga tubuhnya terjatuh hampir menindih Sakura dan beruntung tangannya menumpu di samping wajah Sakura. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain, perlahan jarak menipis hingga jarak empat senti lagi dan Gaara mengingat lagi lalu menjauhkan wajahnya lalu beranjak dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ada apa Gaara-_sama_? hik… memang anda tidak mau _menyentuhku_. Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mabuk, Sakura. Aku tidak mau _menyentuhmu_ karena kita belum saling mencintai. Cinta ini hanya berada di sebelah pihak saja, jadi aku akan menyentuhmu kalau kita memiliki perasaaan yang sama."

"Sshh… malam pertama tidak akan indah kalau kita tidak melakukan _itu_." Sakura beranjak darisana lalu memeluk Gaara dari belakang dan tangannya melepas tali _obi_ _Kimono_ milik Gaara lalu menyentuh dada kekarnya. Tak sampai situ saja, Sakura mencium tengkuk suaminya yang membuat Gaara seperti tersengat listrik menikmati sentuhan Sakura. Dia berpikir tidak jernih karena belaian Sakura memancing gairahnya untuk keluar. Tak bertahan lama—Gaara tidak menggubris bisikan-bisikan untuk menghentikan kegiatan ini dengan membanting tubuh Sakura.

Lalu Gaara melepas tali _obi_ _Kimono _ Sakura kemudian melepas pakaian itu dan membuangnya ke bawah. Dengan gerakan lincah, tubuh istrinya sepenuhnya polos tanpa busana. Dia agak membeku dengan apa yang dilakukannya tapi tangan Sakura menariknya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mengecap… menghisap … lalu menukarkan _saliva_ mereka berdua. tanpa menunggu lama, Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menandai leher Sakura dengan bercak kemerahan dan menekan dada istrinya dengan kedua tangannya sampai alunan desahan keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Berulang kali Gaara melakukan kegiatan itu dan beranjak menjauhi dari Sakura untuk melepas _kimono_ yang masih melekat lalu mengarahkan miliknya ke daerah intim Sakura. Perlahan-lahan miliknya masuk hingga suara rintihan Sakura menjerit kesakitan dan _blesh_, sepenuhnya miliknya masuk lalu dengan gerakan maju mundur berulang kali sampai suara derik ranjang mengiringi mereka. Gaara menggigit bibirnya karena miliknya ditekan kuat sampai cairan hangat mengalir di rahim Sakura. Iris _jade_-nya melihat Sakura kini terlelap tidur seiring kegiatan telah selesai

Dengan napas masih tersenggal, Gaara melepaskan miliknya lalu beranjak darisana dengan memakai _kimono_nya. Lalu dia mengambil _kimono_ dan pakaian dalam kemudian memasangkan kembali di tubuh istrinya. Dirinya tersenyum kecut karena dia melanggar janjinya sendiri dan kelelahan menderanya, dia tidur di samping Sakura dengan tenangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Yatta—chapter kelima sudah selesai dan menurutku ini terpanjang dari beberapa chapter fufufu... bagaimanakah hasilnya? Memuaskan? Atau mengecewakan? Saya harap kalian bisa menikmati karyaku ini.

Juga sekarang memasuki polling IFA, saya minta dari kalian untuk mendukungku sebagai _best reviewer_ ok^^

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-4**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers_, _**Rieki Kikkawa**__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_

_Palembang, 15 Desember 2012_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

Perjalanan menuju desa Sunakagure sangat lama membuat sang _Miko_ hampir menyerah tapi dengan tekad bulat untuk menikahi pujaan hati sekaligus pemimpin desa membuat semangatnya yang hampir menciut mulai membara dan para pengikutnya dibuat kelelahan karenanya. Rombongan _miko_ itu hampir mencapai desa Suna yang sudah di depan mata tapi dicegat oleh seseorang berseragamkan _shinobi_ menyerahkan sesuatu untuk _Miko._

"_Suminasen, Miko-sama. _Maaf sebelumnya,kami belum memberitahukan suatu berita. Ini langsung dari _Kazekage-sama._" ucapnya seraya memberikan kepada pengawal dan surat itu diserahkan ke _Miko_.

_Miko_ segera membaca surat itu dan seketika surat itu dilempar ke tanah mengaggetkan seluruh orang yang berada didekatnya dan dirinya keluar dari kereta. Dengan muka menahan marah, dia menatap tajam _shinobi_ itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahunya kemarin? Kenapa baru sekarang?" berang sang _Miko_.

"Karena kemarin diadakan langsung pernikahan _Kazekage-sama_. Jadi, kami disibukkan oleh acara itu," ucapnya.

"Mengapa petinggi kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya _Miko_ itu lagi.

"_Kazekage-sama_ kira petinggi sudah memberitahu kepada anda, tapi saat itu mendapat laporan kalau anda belum diberitahukan tentang ini, maka—beliau memberi surat permintaan maaf pada anda, _Miko-sama_."

Tanpa berbasa-basi, _Miko _masuk ke dalam kereta kemudian menyuruh pengawalnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Sunakagure dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari _shinobi_ itu untuk berhenti.

"Perintah _Kazekage-sama_ adalah _Miko-sama_ dipersilahkan untuk tidak memasuki kawasan desa Suna karena perjanjian itu batal."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perintah itu! Ayo jalan…" jawab _Miko_ itu dengan acuhnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Nggh…_"

Suara lenguhan berasal dari wanita yang baru terbangun dari alam mimpinya, segera dirinya mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat sekilas dan seketika membulat kaget karena ia berada didalam kamar. Seingatnya, ia sedang asyik meminum _Sake_ bersama kedua sahabatnya tapi kenapa dirinya ada disini.

Dia langsung mengecek kondisinya melalui cermin di sebelah tempat tidur itu. Dia bernapas lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kondisi _Kimono _ masih melekat di tubuhnya juga tidak ada bekas walau ada sedikit ruam kemerahan di lehernya tapi ia berpikir itu adalah gigitan nyamuk.

"Bertanya kenapa kau ada disini bukan, Sakura?"

Suara berat menyentakkan Sakura untuk menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Gaara berdiri disana.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana, Gaara-_sama_?" kilah Sakura.

"Sejak kau berdiri di cermin, Sakura. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun karena tentunya itu dalam perjanjian. Aku tidak melanggarnya," ucap Gaara namun dusta didalam perkataanya.

Gaara tahu tak seharusnya ia berbohong kepada Sakura namun takut wanita itu akan pergi dari jangkauannya. Dia tidak mau mengatakannya sampai ada waktu benar-benar tepat walau menyakitkan pastinya setidaknya ia bisa merasakan menjadi seorang suami bagi Sakura karena itu janji semu antara ia dan _mantan buronan_ itu.

"H-hei… Gaara-_sama_. Anda melamunkah?" ucap Sakura.

"Aaa… tidak. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang," tutur Gaara.

Sakura mengernyitkan bingung. "memang ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Naruto dengan istrinya juga sahabatmu akan kembali ke desa Konoha hari ini jam tujuh. Aku tunggu dibawah, Sakura," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah, Gaara-_sama_. dan—apakah mau disiapkan sarapan?" ucap Sakura lagi.

Gaara menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak usah, Sakura."

"Ah, sebaiknya buat sarapan saja. Ini juga tanggung jawab seorang istri, Gaara-_sama_," seru Sakura lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Aaa…"

Gaarapun turun menuju ruang makan, sebernanya ia sudah memasak walau kebiasaan ada kakaknya yang selalu menyiapkan tapi setelah ia menikah, dirinya meminta Temari—sang kakak untuk berhenti karena dia sudah menikah dan mendapat cekikikan dari kakak perempuannya.

Seketika suara pintu rumahnya diketok lalu dirinya membuka pintu itu dan mendapati bawahannya memberi berita buruk kalau _Miko_ akan kemari dalam waktu dua puluh menit lagi kemudian ia memberi perintah kalau kedatangan _Miko _nanti disambut akan tetapi langsung dibawa penginapan dan mendapat anggukan paham dari bawahannya.

"Aku sudah siap, Gaara-_sama_." ucap Sakura membuat iris _jade_ milik Gaara menoleh ke belakang, "ternyata anda pintar memasak. Coba saja, aku bangun pagi. Pasti anda bisa merasakan masakanku."

Gaara kemudian menuju ke ruangan makan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura—istrinya. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok saja dan karena sebagai ninja medis pasti kau menginginkan ada kegiatan, aku sudah merekomendasikanmu menjadi dokter di rumah sakit _Suna_."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_sama_."

Lalu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati sarapan mereka…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keenam orang kini agak bosan menunggu kehadiran _Kazekage-sama_ untuk mengantar mereka sampai di gerbang desa _Suna_ apalagi Ino berdecak kesal seraya menghentakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Mentang-mentang pengantin baru, mereka hampir lupa dengan kita," gerutu Ino menyilang kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang berdiri disamping sang istri—Hinata hanya menghela napasnya panjang. "Jangan seperti itu, Ino. Wajar saja, kalau pengantin baru kalau lama. Pasti mereka menghabiskan semalaman tanpa istirahat," gumamnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Pasti kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak bukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Merasa terpergok, Naruto segera berkilah. "Itu hal yang biasa bukan dan aku tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Naruto-_kun_…"

"Sebentar Hinata, mereka juga masih menikmati—"

"Eheem, apakah kehadiran kami disini tidak membuat kalian menoleh ke belakang?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tenang namun tersirat menakutkan.

Ino yang pertama sekali berbalik arah, "maafkan kami, Sakura. Habis kalian lama sih? Apakah malam pertama kalian menyenangkan?" godanya dengan kedipan jahil seketika membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Kalau mau merasakan malam pertama yang menyenangkan, cepatlah menikah, Ino? Kau yang menyaranku cepat menikah tapi dirinya sendiri tidak memikirkan hal itu," ucap Sakura lagi.

"_Mendokusai_-_na_, bisakah kalian tidak berbicara hal itu?" seru Shikamaru cuek.

Segera tatapan tajam dilayangkan ke penerus _Nara_ itu, "ini masalah penting juga."

"Terserahlah."

"Baiklah, Gaara. Terimakasih sudah mengundang kami menjadi tamu kehormatan pernikahan kalian dan—" iris milik Naruto mengarah ke Sakura, "—tolong jaga Sakura apapun yang terjadi." Mereka berduapun saling berjabat tangan.

"Apapun itu, Naruto. Jangan khawatirkan itu," sahut Gaara.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, dirinya berpelukan erat dengan kedua orang tuanya. ia merasa inikah resiko jika sudah menikah—sang istri harus mengikuti suami. Dia paham akan ini dan akan menjalankan peran itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disini, nak." Ujar Kizashi.

Sakura mengangguk paham, " aku mengerti, _tou-san_."

"Pada akhirnya anak perempuanku sudah menikah. Kami menunggu kabar baik kalian berdua," ucap Mebuki.

"Ino, kami tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian berdua ya," celetuk Sakura mengarah ke sahabatnya.

"Kau tunggu saja, Sakura. Secepatnya kalian akan menerima undangan kami," sahut Shikamaru.

"Hinata…"

Hinata kemudian menatap Sakura, "ada apa Sakura?"

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Hinata. Tak baik untuk calon bayi yang ada didalam perutmu, ok."

Seulas senyuman tipis, "terima kasih dan kau juga secepatnya mengabarkan kabar baik pada kami juga di Konoha."

Sempat bingung dengan pernyataan dari Hinata namun dijawab anggukan dan senyuman yang menyiratkan kata "Ya". Selepas itu, mereka diantar sampai ke gerbang desa Suna dan Kizashi mendekati Gaara namun tidak sebagai antara warga dan pemimpin desa tapi antara interaksi antara mertua dan menantu.

"Kuharap kau melindungi Sakura dengan baik karena ia sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan dan sebagai seorang suami—kau harus menjadi kekuatannya. Aku mempercayakan padamu, _Kazekage-sama_."

"Aku mengerti…" ucapnya terpotong sesaat, "…_tou-san_."

Sejenak angin berhembus menerpa mereka lalu dengan langkah pasti rombongan dari desa _Konoha_ meninggalkan desa itu dan Sakura menatap siluet mereka dan perlahan menghilang. Segera, air mata yang hampir menetes di sudut matanya ia hapus dan berjalan berbalik arah.

"Gaara-_sama_, bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit? Aku sempat lupa lorong kesana," ucap pelan Sakura.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura," seru Gaara membuatnya agak tersentak dan menatap suaminya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus, "baiklah, Gaara-_sama_. Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku akan menjalani kewajiban sebagai seorang istri dan belajar untuk mencintaimu."

"Aaa, terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan geraman kesal, sang _Miko_ memasuki gerbang desa Suna namun dicegat oleh penjaga tapi dengan izin dari _shinobi_ yang bertugas mengantar pesan itu maka rombongan _Miko _itu bisa masuk dan mereka disambut dari salah satu bawahan Gaara untuk menuju penginapan akan tetapi sang _Miko_ bersikeras untuk menemui Gaara langsung dan dirinya tidak peduli dengan tatapan warga Suna yang mengarah padanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, _Miko_ menemukan kantor Kazekage dan tanpa persetujuan dari kedua kakak dari Gaara yang langsung menghalangi gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Gaara dengan kebetulan Kankuro dan Temari baru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Izinkan aku masuk," perintah _Miko_ itu pada dua orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tidak bisa. Dia masih banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa diganggu," kilah Kankuro.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" desis _Miko_.

Kankuro menatap _Miko_ itu dengan tajam. "Aku kakaknya dan aku merasa kau akan berbuat yang tidak kami harapkan."

"Sebaiknya anda kembali ke penginapan dan Gaara-_sama_ akan menemui anda jika ia memiliki waktu," tutur Temari dengan tenang.

Bukan menuruti malah dia membuka paksa pintu ruangan kerja Gaara dan ia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Gaara karena berhasil menganggu pekerjaannya, akan tetapi melihat Miko sudah membuat kedua kakaknya kesal termasuk dirinya—mau tak mau ia mempersilahkan duduk walau ia benci dengan keputusan menyuruh kedua kakaknya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa maumu, _Mik_o-_sama_?" tanya Gaara seraya membaca dokumen yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Aku minta penjelasan darimu, Gaara-_sama?_ kenapa kau memutuskan perjodohan kita dengan sepihak tanpa persetujuanku," desis _Miko_.

"Nona Shion, aku yang berhak memutuskan perjodohan itu dibatalkan karena itu keputusan sepihak dari para petinggi yang memaksaku untuk menikah dan bukan salahku kalau memilih wanita yang benar pantas menjadi istriku," jelas Gaara.

Shion menggertakan giginya. "Apakah wanita itu lebih baik dariku sehingga Gaara-_sama_ menikahinya?"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk menjelaskan pada anda, Nona Shion. Itu hak pribadiku jadi jangan memaksaku untuk bercerita tentangnya—dan sebaiknya anda keluar dari ruanganku dengan terhormat," tutur Gaara.

"Jadi begitu—berarti aku harus memaksa anda untuk menceritakannya? Anda pasti tahu kaau aku seorang Miko," seringai Shion.

Lalu Shion mendekati pemimpin desa Suna itu tanpa peduli mendapat tepisan kasar dari Gaara dan tetap melakukan itu dengan memaksa wajah Gaara untuk menatap iris matanya yang seketika pena dan cap tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa maumu?" berang Gaara menahan tangan Shion menyentuh wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau tahu. Aku sangat sedih mendengar pernikahanmu itu padahal aku berharap menikah denganmu hari ini tapi kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Gaara-_sama_?"

Gaara melayangkan tatapan menusuk dan mendorong Shion hingga terhuyung ke belakang, "sebaiknya anda keluar dari ruanganku sebelum kuusir secara tidak terhormat!"

Mendapat ancaman dari Gaara tidak membuat Shion jera, ia kemudian dengan cepat menyentuh permukaan kulit Gaara hingga darah Gaara berdesir menahan amarah yang kini memuncak.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu, nona Shion!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau menjadi milikku!"

"Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa!"

Shion tampak berani menahan pergerakan tangan Gaara dan mulai mengelus wajahnya, "kau tidak bisa—"

Suara decitan pintu dan muncul sosok dengan membawa laporan dari rumah sakit namun ia mendapati sang suami hampir dicumbu oleh seorang yang ia kenal. Dengan tenang, ia berdehem pelan dan menatap datar kepada gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya anda singkirkan tangan anda dari wajah suami saya, nona Shion," ucap Sakura.

"…"

"Anda tidak mendengar ucapan saya, atau perlu saya ulangi kalau anda telah menganggu pekerjaannya juga meremehkan saya sebagai istrinya," ulang Sakura lagi.

Segera ia menyingkirkan tangannya dan berlari keluar namun ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Akan kurebut darimu, Sakura. Kau tunggu tanggal mainnya."

Setelah Shion pergi, Gaara menghela napasnya dan tersenyum tipis untuk istrinya yang berhasil menolongnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Seraya memberikan laporan, "itu termasuk kewajiban seorang istri—harus melindungi suami, Gaara-sama." Sakura meletakkan laporan itu di meja Gaara, "ini laporan dari rumah sakit, semuanya berjalan normal namun ada penyakit yang hampir menular ke seluruh pasien dan aku berhasil mencegahnya dengan membuat obatnya." Jelasnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau bertindak sangat cepat," seru Gaara membaca laporan istrinya.

"Nanti malam, aku akan membuat makanan malam untuk kita. Jadi kuharap kau bisa pulang di jam 7 malam. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Gaara-_sama_," ucapan sekaligus pamit dari Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk, "Aaa…"

Setelah Sakura keluar, Gaara membalikkan kursi menatap pemandangan desa Suna dan bergumam dalam hati.

_Semoga ini baik-baik saja…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Maafkan baru update karena berbagai kesibukan kuliah namun sekarang karena mendapat liburan cukup panjang—sebulan membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan karyaku termasuk ini. Dan bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Memuaskan?mengecewakan?

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-5**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime**__, Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers_, _**Rieki Kikkawa**__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime,**pink cherry, **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, YashiUchiHatake, Just Ana, **Noeru F, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk, AkumaYuri , Moku-Chan, **  
_

_Lubuklinggau, 12 Januari 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari, tampak matahari kini bersinar terang dan angin yang berhembus tidak kencang bahkan bisa dibilang hari ini adalah cuaca yang sangat baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Terlihat seseorang yang masih terlelap tidur walau cahaya matahari masuk ke ventilasi jendelanya, ia merasa terganggu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kemudian ia melirik bantal yang berada di sampingnya namun kosong dan indra pendengarannya mendengar suara di dapur dan dirinya menyakini kalau yang memasak adalah istrinya. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama duduk di pinggiran kasur—ia membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Butuh lima belas menit, ia sudah siap untuk melakukan aktivitas sebagai _kage_ di desa kelahirannya, ia pun menuruni tangga dan mendapati wanita meletakkan lauk di meja.

"_Ohayoo_, Sakura."

Suara berat menyentakkan Sakura untuk menoleh ke sumber suara lalu ia tersenyum tipis, "_Ohayoo_ _mo_, Gaara-_sama_."

"Aaa…" lalu Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Maaf tadi tidak membangunkanmu karena sepertinya kau kelelahan akibat lembur semalaman," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil lauk ke piringnya.

Gaara melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, "tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sakura."

"Apakah kau akan pulang malam, Gaara-_sama_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak, memang kenapa?" ucap Gaara mulai menyuapkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan memasak makanan malam untuk kita. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jadwal operasi di rumah sakit," jawab Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab, Gaara mengangguk pelan dan mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan pagi tanpa ada suara. Tak berlangsung lama, mereka berdua menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan bersiap-siap menjalani aktivitas.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sambil menggendong gentongan pasir yang selalu dibawanya.

"Tentu, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap semangat Sakura dan seketika tangannya ditarik oleh Gaara.

Wajah Sakura merona tipis akibat perlakuan Gaara, agaknya sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai membuka pintu hatinya. Gaara menoleh ke arah samping—istrinya yang terdiam akan perlakuannya tiba-tiba. "Apakah ini menganggumu?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Hal yang wajar kan kalau suami menggandeng istrinya dan sepertinya aku akan belajar memahamimu, Gaara-_sama_."

"Aku juga akan belajar memahamimu juga," ucap Gaara.

"Oh ya, apakah ucapanku pada Shion-_san_ terlalu kasar sampai ia melayangkan tatapan tajam untukku," gumam Sakura.

"Tidak, menurutku biasa saja," jawab singkat Gaara.

"Hhh… berani juga dia padahal ia seorang _miko_. Seharusnya ia menjaga tata karma sebagai wanita baik-baik," ucap Sakura. "—sepertinya kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Duluanlah ke kantor _kage_, aku masuk sendirian saja ya." Lalu Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Gaara dari tangannya.

Akan tetapi, Gaara tidak melepasnya yang membuat Sakura diam. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam," tuturnya.

Dan tak disangka perhatian kecil yang diberikan membuat pasang mata yang melihat mereka iri, tanpa disangka berefek cukup besar.

"Cukup sampai disini saja, Gaara-_sama_," seru Sakura.

Gaarapun melepas tangannya dan secara refleks dirinya mengecup kening Sakura sangat singkat lalu menghilang melalui pasir yang mengelilinginya dan perbuatannya itu membuat Sakura tidak sadar kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_sama_."

Wanita musim semi menoleh siapa yang menepuknya, "Matsuri-_san_…"

"Kalian sangat romantis, Sakura-_sama_. Namanya pengantin baru pasti lagi mesra-mesranya," goda Matsuri menyenggol badan Sakura.

"Aa—jangan terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, Matsuri-_san_," ucap Sakura menutup mukanya karena godaan dari Matsuri.

Sudah untuk sekian kalinya Sakura selalu digoda oleh Matsuri. Sebelumnya Sakura merasa kesepian ketika harus meninggalkan Konoha akan tetapi kehadiran Matsuri membuat Sakura betah persis dirinya berada di Konoha.

"_Suminasen_, Sakura-_sama… _Matsuri-_san_. Ada pasien yang memberontak untuk diberi obat bius," ucap gadis bersurai merah menundukkan kepalanya.

Manik teduhnya mengernyitkan dahinya dan melirik Matsuri yang berada disampingnya."Katanya tidak ada jadwal operasi, Matsuri-_san_?" tanyanya.

Matsuri menggaruk kepalanya, "maafkan saya, Sakura-_sama_. Ini jadwal mendadak, aku saja baru tahu sebelum Sakura-_sama_ datang," mohonnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula inilah tugas seorang _iryo-nin_. Harus siap selalu bukan?" seru Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Matsuri menghangat melihat senyuman istri _Kazekage_ yang sangat manis, "Gaara-_sama_ sangat beruntung mempunyai istri seperti dirimu, Sakura-_sama_," gumamnya.

Agak sedikit terkejut namun ditutupi senyuman kembali, "ayo, Matsuri-_san_. Pasien tidak mau berlama-lama menunggu." Lalu Sakura menoleh ke depan, "—dan untukmu persiapkan alat operasinya, Hana-_san_."

"_H-hai…_ Sakura-_sama_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kesibukan seorang pemimpin desa dengan usia masih dibilang paling muda memimpin desa besar tak membuat ia tak menyerah karena desa yang ia pimpinnya adalah titipan ayahnya—saat mereka bertemu saat perang dunia ninja keempat yang lalu. Dirinya melirik pigura orang tua dan berada disampingnya adalah—foto pernikahannya.

Entah kenapa ia menjalani pernikahan ini terikat dengan perjanjian dua pihak yang membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk menikmati hidup sebagai seorang kepala keluarga kecilnya. Salah satunya—adalah istrinya sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak _menyentuhnya_ walau insiden malam pertama itu ia melanggarnya dan para petinggi meminta untuk secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Inilah yang membuat pusing kepala saja.

Sejenak ia menandatangani lalu menge-cap kertas yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya dan sesaat ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan itu di rumah sakit—tempat Sakura bekerja. Dirinya mengecup dahi Sakura yang dilihat oleh seluruh pasang mata apalagi ia menjabat seorang _kage_ pasti membuat iri akan perbuatannya.

"Semoga saja Sakura tidak marah padaku," gumam Gaara melanjutkan kegiatannya.

_Tok… Tok_…

Suara decitan pintu membuat iris mata Gaara menoleh siapa gerangan yang mengusik ketenangannya.

"Gaara!"

"Kankuro-_niisan_. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Sepertina adikku sangat sibuk sekali," celetuk Kankuro.

Gaara menggeram kesal, "apa maumu, _nii-san_?" ucapnya ketus.

"Hei-hei, jangan marah begitu. Oh ya, bagaimana kedatangan _miko_ dua hari yang lalu itu? Apakah menganggumu, Gaara?" tanya Kankuro seraya duduk di sofa lalu membuka gulungan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya.

Sesaat tangan Gaara berhenti namun ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaaanya, "saat kalian berdua keluar dari ruanganku, aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya sampai Sakura datang kesini juga."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat itu?" tanya Kankuro penasaran.

"Tentu ia mengusirnya, _nii-san_," seru kesal Gaara.

Kankuro mengelus dagunya dengan tangan, "tak kusangka _miko_ itu berbuat tidak sewajarnya karena perjodohan dibatalkan dan mungkin saja ia tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Gaara."

"Apa maksudmu, _nii-san_?"

"_Nii-san_ tahu kalau Sakura masih belajar untuk memahamimu, adikku. Jadi menurut _nii-san_, bisa saja _miko_ itu tahu dan berusaha memisahkan kalian berdua. Kau harus berhati-hati apalagi, _miko_ itu tidak mau kembali ke negaranya sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan darimu," jelas Kankuro panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada saat ia datang kemari tapi ia tidak mau menerimanya," keluh Gaara.

Lalu Kankuro meletakkan gulungan itu meja dan mendekati adiknya yang gelisah akan kehidupan yang ia jalani sekarang. "Lakukan apa yang menjadi prioitasmu, Gaara. Aku akan berusaha membuat _miko_ itu pulang ke Negara asalnya dan tenangkan pikiranmu itu juga jangan terlalu dipikirkan permintaan para petinggi itu ok!"

"Aaa… terima kasih, _nii-san_."

"Itulah gunanya seorang kakak, Gaara," ucap Kankuro tersenyum kecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Praang…_

Untuk ke empat kalinya Shion memecahkan gelas yang ada di meja hingga suara gaduh membuat pengawalnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shion dengan membuka tanpa izin pintu kamar Shion.

"BRENGSEEEK!" pekik Shion melepaskan amarahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Shion -_sama_?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang berani mendekati tuannya.

Shion menatap garang, "ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Pokoknya, Gaara harus menjadi milikku apapun yang terjadi walau ia sudah menikah sekalipun aku tidak peduli." Seraya menatap para pengawalnya, "—Takeshi!" panggilnya pada pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di pintu.

"Ada apa, Shion -_sama_?" tanya Takeshi pada Shion.

"Cari informasi tentang pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura. Aku merasa ini sangat tidak beres dan juga jangan sampai ketahuan oleh yang lain, mengerti!" perintah Shion.

"Baiklah, Shion-_sama_," jawabnya patuh lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu melakukan perintah dari Shion.

Lalu Shion melirik pengawal yang jaraknya agak dekat dengan lain, "kuperintahkan kau untuk bertemu dengan para petinggi desa ini."

"Tapi—" tolak pengawal yang bernama Rune itu pada Shion walau pada nantinya ia mendapat hukuman dari Shion.

"Aku seorang _miko_, Rune. Kita juga tahu kalau para petinggi yang mengajukan perjodohan itu dan kemungkinan kalau Sakura diterima karena pesyaratan," seru Shion.

Rune merasakan aura yang buruk dari tuannya tapi memilih untuk diam, "baiklah, saya laksanakan, Shion-_sama_."

Gadis bergelar _miko_ itu menyeringai, "aku akan tahu yang kalian sembunyikan, Gaara … Sakura. Kupastikan ketenangan kalian tidak akan lama."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari kini terbenam menandakan malam akan menggantikan posisinya dan bersamaan pekerjaan Sakura selesai lalu ia keluar dari ruangannya. Ia berpikir untuk pulang dengan Matsuri tapi setelah ia menutup dan mengunci ruangannya—dirinya merasakan ada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Gaara-_sama_," ucap Sakura pelan menghilang rasa terkejutnya melihat kehadiran suaminya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Sakura," seru singkat Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sudah kubilang tunggu saja di rumah, Gaara-_sama_. pasti kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan gulungan yang belum kuselesaikan aku bawa ke rumah saja," jawab Gaara seraya mengulur tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya membawa gulungan yang ia bawa dari kantor _kage_-nya.

Tangan Sakura menarik beberapa gulungan berada di tangan suaminya, "biar aku saja yang membawa gulungan itu," pintanya kemudian menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan menuju ke kediaman mereka berdua. tampak keheningan terlihat dari pasangan muda ini karena sang pria tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dan sedangkan wanita belum mampu terbiasa untuk berbicara duluan.

Sakura memahami afeksi yang diberikan dari Gaara itu membuat dirinya untuk mengikis sedikit demi sedikit perasaan pada _mantan calon suaminya_ dan meletakkan ukiran nama suaminya kini di hatinya. Perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara padanya saat di rumah sakit membuat hati berdesir cepat dan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia berpikir untuk menginginkan lebih dari Gaara—tapi perjanjian itu yang mengikat mereka berdua.

"Gaara-_sama_…" panggilnya.

Gaara menoleh, "Apa Sakura?"

"Aku akan belajar memahami dirimu sama seperti kau belajar memahami diriku, Gaara-_sama. _Dan tentang perjanjian itu—aku rasa untuk wajahku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

Gaara merasa terkejut akan ucapan istrinya, "maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Kalau hanya _menyentuh_ wajahku tidak apa-apa," pinta Sakura.

Pemimpin desa Suna itu tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih."

Wajah Sakura menghangat menatap senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh Gaara dan rona merah menjalari yang beruntung malam itu menyembunyikannya.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu kemesraan kalian berdua," desis Shion melipat kedua tangannya di dada menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura.

Mereka kaget kemudian menatap datar untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dari Shion. Sakura menatap tajam gadis yang mengusik ketenangannya kali ini, "katakan apa maumu, Shion-_sama_?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyapa kalian berdua. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Shion.

Mustahil, pikir Gaara. Entah kenapa sikap Shion biasa saja setelah pertemuan mereka saat itu dan ia merasa ada yang dilakukan oleh Shion yang akan membuat ketenangan hidupnya terganggu, dan dugaan kakaknya benar kali ini.

"Boleh saja. Tapi katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu?" desis Gaara.

Shion menyeringai tipis, "wah… wah, sepertinya rencanaku ketahuan juga walau aku tidak memberitahukan kalian berdua."

Gaara menggertak giginya dan tubuhnya bergetar yang disadari oleh Sakura—kemudian tangannya mengelus tangan Gaara untuk memberi ketenangan pada suaminya.

"Shion-_sama_, seperti yang kau ucapkan untuk merebut suamiku. Apakah kau merencanakan itu? Kalau iya, buat apa kau repot menyapa tanpa tujuan, bukan?" desis Sakura tenang.

_Skak mat_, Shion lumayan membeku kalau Sakura akan tahu hal ini—tak salah ia disebut wanita tercerdas maka ia dipercaya sebagai _iryo-nin_ berbakat.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu tanggal mainnya dan—kukatakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura," ucap Shion.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "apa?"

"Hidupmu tidak akan tenang dan selamat menikmati kehidupan sebagai suami istri untuk kalian berdua," ucap sekaligus ancaman dari Shion.

Setelah atensi Shion menjauh—mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dan Sakura merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh Gaara. Merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Gaara, ia berani menanyakan sesuatu pada suaminya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Sakura," ucap parau Gaara membuat Sakura aneh dengan sikap Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Gaara-_sama_ karena aku adalah istrimu dan tenang saja aku akan mencintaimu suatu saat nanti," ucap Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Perasaan Gaara tenang dengan satu ucapan dari istrinya lalu ia berpikir untuk mengetahui rencana yang disusun oleh Shion untuk menghancurkan rumah tangganya dan sepertinya ia meminta kakaknya untuk melakukannya.

Mereka berdua pada akhirnya sampai di kediaman mereka lalu tanpa menunggu lama Sakura memasak untuk makan malam dan menyuruh Gaara untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sekitar dua puluh menit, makanan malam sudah siap dan Sakura meletakkan piring di meja dan bersamaan Gaara telah selesai dari kegiatan mandinya.

Kini Gaara hanya memakai kaos pendek dan celana pendek selutut dan kehadirannya membuat Sakura yang sibuk meletakkan lauk di meja menyadari lalu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Sakura duduk di kursi tapi beberapa saat ia merasa Gaara tidak duduk seperti biasanya dan hanya mematung diam di posisinya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu, Sakura mengambil nasi yang tidak menyadari suaminya berada di sampingnya. "Sakura…" panggil Gaara.

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan Gaara berdiri di dekatnya, "apa, Gaara-_sama_?" tanyanya pelan.

Gaara hanya diam tanpa berucap tapi merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura dan menumpu kedua tangan di bahu Sakura. "Maafkan aku."

Wanita musim semi bingung dengan pernyataan suaminya dan tanpa berselang detik kedua tangan suaminya yang semula berada di bahunya kini di tengkuknya dan sedikit tekanan—kedua bibir mereka bertemu sampai sendok yang berada di tangannya jatuh akan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Manik teduh merasakan perasaan keputusasaan dan ketakutan dibalik ciuman mereka berdua secara refleks matanya menutup untuk menyelami perasaan yang lebih dalam dan bersamaan Gaara memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Selang satu menit mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan Gaara merundukkan kepalanya akan tindakan tadi. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah lama menunggu, Gaara-_sama_. Aku sudah mengizinkan kau boleh _menyentuh_-nya," ucap Sakura menyakinkan suaminya.

Kemudian tangan Sakura menangkupkan wajah Gaara untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kedua iris teduhnya. "Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, Gaara-_sama_." disertai senyuman tipisnya.

Hati Gaara merasa tidak tenang dan ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya akan tindakan saat malam pertama itu dan pikiran yang menggelayutinya kini terbuyar karena istrinya menciumnya secara pasif dan dirinya menutup matanya dan menikmai ciuman akan penuh kerapuhan dan kesakitan itu. Hanya tiga puluh detik—mereka menyudahi ciuman itu dan menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua masing-masing.

"Tolong kuatkan diriku, Sakura," lirih Gaara entah kenapa rasa takutnya menjalari seluruh tubuh seakan mati rasa.

Kedua tangan Sakura menarik tubuh Gaara dan memeluknya, "walau aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu saat kau rapuh, tenanglah ada aku yang akan menemanimu, Gaara-_sama_."

"Terima kasih, Sakura…"

"_Ini ketakutanmu akan kau menjauhiku, Sakura. Ini masalah perjanjian itu yang kulanggar, apapun itu jangan sampai kau membenciku."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Yuhuuuuuu…. Akhirnya bisa update juga dan tak terasa sudah masuk chapter tujuh. Yes!. Ini sudah mau mulai konflik dan lumayan susah membangun chapter ini awalnya kaku dan pada akhirnya lancar tanpa hambatan. Kupastikan karya ini tidak sampai chapter 10—itu sih lihat sikon dengan ceritanya hahahaha… #ditendang.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-6**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime**__, Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers_, _**Rieki Kikkawa**__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime,vialesana,Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Kiki RyuEunTeuk , hanazono yuri, liemelisan , Moku-Chan, **Rukisakuchan_

_Lubuklinggau, 28 Januari 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

Terhitung sudah tiga minggu Sakura menjalani tanggung jawab sebagai istri dari putra bungsu _Kazekage_ ke-empat itu. Perlahan afeksi yang diberikan dari Gaara memunculkan suatu rasa ambigu di hati kunoichi itu walau belum sepenuhnya memenuhi rongga hatinya yang kosong. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berdua beberapa hari yang lalu tenang lalu terusik akibat Shion menggemuruhkan bendera perang pada Sakura dan untuk Gaara sendiri mengalami ketakutan selama dua hari berturut-turut sampai ia tidak menjalani tugas sebagai pemimpin desa seperti biasanya.

Seringkali Sakura mendapati sang suami berkeringat dingin dan terbangun tiba-tiba lalu tanpa aba-aba—dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Gaara hingga penasaran menjalari di pikiran wanita musim semi itu tapi segera tidak digubrisnya karena kemungkinan sang suami terlalu memikirkan ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh Shion.

Sakura tidak habis pikir miko itu tidak mau beranjak dari desa Suna sebelum keinginan terpenuhi tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah… keinginan apa? Itulah yang dibenaknya sekarang. Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, ia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Shion dan miko itu mengatakan kalau … _"Sebernanya suamimu itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu dan kenapa aku mengetahuinya. Kau tahu aku seorang miko, Sakura. Sesuatu itu menyangkut dirimu dan dia yang berakibat fatal. Aku sarankan untuk menanyakannya langsung."_

Segera ia menggeleng kepalanya lalu mengelus puncak kepala Gaara yang bertengger di bahunya. Tampak badan Gaara bergetar dan dingin membuat Sakura urung menanyakan apa yang dipikirannya tapi mengusik rasa penasarannya, Sakura memantapkan hatinya bertanya walau nantinya sang suami tidak menjawabnya.

"Gaara-_sama_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Bahu Gaara menegang sesaat. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan sikapmu belakang ini, Gaara-_sama_. sebetulnya aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini tapi entah kenapa aku merasa harus tahu—apa… yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Gaara langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam iris teduh milik istrinya. Lidahnya kelu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh istrinya tapi kalau tidak dijawab akan memunculkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan lagi—Gaara takut itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Sakura," jawabnya membuat spekulasi di benak Sakura.

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Kenapa kau selalu bangun di tengah malam lalu memelukku dan—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Gaara dan beberapa saat, pria bertato _Ai_ melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Tidurlah…" lalu Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring membelakangi istrinya dan memejamkan matanya walau ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. _"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menceritakanmu saat ini."_

Bersamaan dengan Sakura merasa kebingungan dengan suaminya—ia yakin kalau Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ketika ia menanyakan itu maka ia memotongnya dengan menghindar sampai membungkam dengan ciuman menyakitkan. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau belum saatnya suaminya menceritakannya karena butuh waktu…

Waktu? Sampai kapan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada pagi harinya suasana rumah tangga pasangan muda ini agak canggung dan menyisakan keheningan tanpa ada yang berbicara hanya—suara dentingan piring, sendok dan gelas lalu terdengar suara bel membuat keduanya menoleh sebentar kemudian Sakura yang berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu.

"Maaf telah menganggu ketenangan anda, Sakura-_sama_," tutur seseorang yang Sakura tahu adalah pengawal dari suaminya saat bertugas.

"_Daijobu ka_. Memang ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin menemui anda dan Sakura-_sama_ pasti sudah mengetahui—"

Seorang pemuda memotong ucapan dari pengawal itu dan muncul di depan Sakura hingga jarak antara keduanya terpaut sepuluh senti segera wanita musim semi ini mendorong muka pemuda itu dan menatapnya garang.

"Selamat pagi, wanita cantik. Kau pasti mengenalku," kemudian pemuda itu membuka topinya dan iris teduh milik Sakura membulat kaget tak percaya.

"Hi-hidate? Astaga berani-beraninya kau!" geram Sakura.

Hidate tersenyum kecil, "memang tidak boleh ya?" tanyanya sendu dibuat-buat.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hidate-_san_. Sakura-_sama_ adalah—"

"Kau tambah cantik saja, Sakura! Aku berniat datang kesini untuk…"

Urat-urat Sakura berkedut kesal dan hampir melayangkan tinjuan ke muka Hidate.

"…untuk apa?"

Suara datar dan berat menyentakkan mereka yang kini pemilik suara itu berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"_Kazekage-sama, sumimasen_ menganggu ketenangan kalian," pinta pengawal itu membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar.

Pandangan aneh Hidate membuat Gaara menatap pemuda yang berani-beraninya menganggu kebersamaan dengan istrinya. "Anda bukankah dari desa hujan? Buat apa datang kemari?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Kenapa anda tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah?" tanya Hidate.

"Aku suaminya," jawab singkat Gaara.

"Ini bercanda bukan, Sakura? Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya lelucon?" seru Hidate mengguncangkan bahu Sakura dan segera ditepis oleh Gaara sendiri.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahu istriku!" desis Gaara datar namun tajam terlihat dari iris matanya.

Hidate langsung mengelus tangannya, "jadi begitu? Ternyata kedatanganku kesini sia-sia saja. _Jaa_…" pamitnya.

Sebelum Hidate melangkah lebih jauh, terdengar suara Gaara hingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sekali lagi, maksud kau datang kesini apa?"

"Sekedar berkunjung. Apa tidak boleh, _Kazekage-sama_?" sahut Hidate.

Aneh, itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara sekarang. Ada maksud lain yang tentunya membuatnya penasaran. "Terserah kau saja." Iris jade menatap istrinya, "—Sakura, kau mau berangkat sekarang atau tidak?"

Tersadar akan perkataan suaminya, segera Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak ke belakang untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor sedangkan Gaara masih menatap kejauhan. _"Aku akan tahu apa alasanmu kesini, Hidate…"_

Tak berselang lama Sakura kini berada di belakang Gaara. "Kau melamun, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Aaa… tidak. Ayo berangkat."

"Kau tidak membawa gentong pasir, Gaara-_sama_? jangan bilang kau lupa?" seru Sakura.

Gaara langsung ke ruangan tengah lalu mengambil gentong pasir dan meletakkan di belakang punggungnya kemudian menyusul istrinya yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Adik bungsu dari Temari itu langsung menggandeng tangan istrinya tanpa peduli keinginan Sakura untuk dilepaskan. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang merona malu karena dirinya selalu digandeng setiap hari oleh Gaara setiap mereka akan berangkat memulai aktivitas dan juga dihadiahi kecupan manis di dahinya sampai membuat pasang mata yang melihat kemesraan mereka iri akan tindakan mereka berdua.

Tapi… ada seseorang memandang rendah dan seringai licik terpampang di wajahnya dari kejauhan melihat hubungan Gaara dan Sakura.

"_Ternyata pernikahan kalian berdua itu ada perjanjian dari para tetua. Bagaimana kalau kalian tidak mengabulkan permintaan dari petinggi itu dan satu lagi yang menjadi prioitasku adalah apa yang membuatmu ketakutan, Gaara?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tuk… tuk_…

Bunyi kerikil yang sengaja ditendang oleh pemuda bernama—Hidate. Wajahnya tampak kesal bercampur amarah yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Padahal kedatangan kesini dengan susah payah dimulai dari perjuangan mencari informasi langsung dari Konoha dan apa yang didapat sekarang adalah…

Wanita yang kini memenuhi hatinya telah dimiliki seseorang tak lain adalah pemimpin desa Suna juga merupakan sahabat dari Naruto. Kenapa ia selalu terlambat? Niatnya adaalah untuk meminang wanita musim semi itu tapi apa daya kalau sudah menjadi istri orang. Apakah ia harus merebutnya? Namun—mustahil untuk meraihnya dan itu namanya sama saja bunuh diri dihadapan _Kazekage_.

Cih!

"Sepertinya ada yang bernasib sama denganku?"

Hidate menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang tengah menyender di dinding. "Bukankah kau?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku seorang _miko_… namaku Shion. Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan anda, Hidate-_san_."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari padahal desa yang kau pimpin itu memerlukanmu?" seru Hidate menyilang kedua tangan di dada lalu bertatapan secara langsung dengan Shion.

Iris keunguan milik Shion menatap datar pemuda itu dengan tenang. "Aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang belum kuraih di desa ini," gumamnya memandang langit.

"Sesuatu yang belum kau raih?"

"Kita sama-sama tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Benarkah kau menginginkan Sakura menjadi pendampingmu bukan?" lalu seringai terpampang di wajah Shion.

Hidate agak membeku lalu melayangkan pandangan tajam ke gadis _miko_ itu. "Darimana kau tahu, nona?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kalau aku seorang _miko_, hm."

"Cih!" desis Hidate membuang mukanya kemudian menjauh dari Shion tapi perkataan kembali membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Aku menginginkan Gaara menjadi pendampingku sedangkan kau—menginginkan Sakura menjadi istrimu. Benarkah spekulasiku, Hidate-_san_?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sinis. "Lalu maumu apa, nona?"

"Bisa kita bicarakan di apartemen dengan meminum teh hangat, Hidate-_san_?" ajak Shion.

"Memang apa keuntunganku mengikutimu, nona?" imbuh cuek Hidate.

Seringai kecil terlihat di wajah ayu Shion. "tanpa aku menjawab—kau pasti tahu, Hidate-_san_. Kita sama-sama beruntung kok. Ini kesempatan emas, aku mengajakmu langsung."

Hidate menghela napas panjang kemudian mengikuti Shion itu dari belakang dan senyuman tipis terlihat dari wajah Shion namun dibalik itu semua—Hidate sendiri tidak menginginkan untuk bekerja sama dengan Shion walau ia menginginkan Sakura juga. Ia ingin melihat rencana licik dari Shion terhadap Gaara dan Sakura dan jika itu benar dilakukannya maka Hidate akan bertindak.

Ia berpikir kalau mencintai itu tidak hanya kebahagiaan saja namun menerima seseorang yang dimiliki orang lain namun menyakitkan bahkan hancur hingga berkeping-keping tapi—melihat senyuman yang tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura tadi pagi membuat ia bertekad untuk tidak menghilangkannya walau dirinya bertindak dari jauh.

Ya… demi kebahagiaan wanita yang dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aktivitas yang dijalani wanita musim semi ini lumayan sibuk dengan jadwal operasi sejak pagi sampai sore juga banyak pasien yang harus diobati oleh dirinya bahkan baru sekarang ia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ternyata kesibukannya di desa Suna sama seperti di desa kelahirannya—Konoha.

Ah… berpikir tentang itu. Akhir-akhir ini—ia selalu ingin mendapat kasih sayang lebih dari suaminya—Gaara. Seperti dua hari yang lalu, dirinya meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya tidur bahkan seringkali meminta suaminya membuat makanan yang diinginkan padahal itu tengah malam. ia tidak mementingkan kalau Gaara mengalami ketakutan luar biasa dan jika pria itu gemetaran segera ia redam dengan pelukan.

Sakura merasa aneh pada dirinya, entah kenapa badannya terlihat agak gemukan dan nafsu makannya bertambah tanpa ia pinta. Apakah ia mengalami penyakit nafsu makan meningkat? Aah, rasanya tidak ada nama penyakit seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya tapi ia tidak mengetahuinya dan hanya menganggapnya biasa.

Tapi…

Tanda-tanda itu? Bukankah adalah gejala kehamilan? Bahkan—astaga, padahal ia belum tersentuh sama sekali dengan sang suami. Mustahil, ia bisa hamil. Namun… ketakutan yang terpancar dari suaminya itu apakah?

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kemudian ia berjalan dan membuka pintu—akan tetapi pandangannya mengabur lalu gelap dan sesaat ia mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"_Sakura-sama…"_

Gadis yang bernama Matsuri langsung menopang tubuh Sakura dan menyuruh beberapa perawat untuk membantunya kemudian ia membawa ke ruangan milik istri dari Gaara lalu memeriksa dari tekanan darah… sampai daerah perut dan iris milik Matsuri agak terkejut.

"Hana-_san_, tolong cek darah dari Sakura-_sama_?" Matsuri memerintahkan salah satu perawat yang ia percayai.

Dengan cepat mereka bertindak terhadap dengan kesembuhan Sakura apalagi Matsuri sendiri yang merasakan ada pergerakan di perut istri _Kazekage_. Ia menyakini kalau Sakura tengah mengandung dan tak butuh lama gadis berambut cokelat muda itu mendapatkan hasil dari Hana dan tersenyum akan spekulasi tentang nyonya Sabaku.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan kaget melihat Matsuri dan perawat lain ada di ruangannya. Iris teduh Sakura memandang aneh seluruh pasang mata yang mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa ini? Maksud kalian apa datang semua kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi Sakura-_sama_ pingsan ketika membukakan pintu maka kami langsung membawa anda kesini. Maafkan aku, Sakura-_sama_.." lirih Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya begitu pula dengan perawat yang lain.

"_Daijobu_, Matsuri. Aku tidak marah pada kalian. Tapi memangnya aku kenapa?" seru Sakura.

Matsuri segera menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Sakura dan ia menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang ia dapatkan dari pemeriksaan langsung juga dengan tes darah.

"Sebelumnya ini adalah kabar baik buat anda dan _Kazekage-sama_ karena Sakura-_sama_ tengah mengandung dua minggu. Apakah Sakura-_sama_ tidak mengalami gejala aneh atau—Sakura-_sama_?" jelas lalu pekikan Matsuri mendapati Sakura menjatuhkan kertas itu dan kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? APA MAKSUDNYA?... Aku hamil! Mana mungkin!" kilah Sakura gemetaran.

"Ini memang benar, anda sekarang mengandung, Sakura-_sama_," seru Matsuri.

"Buktikan…. Buktikan padaku? Aku yang akan membuktikan sendiri." Iris teduh menatap tajam ke Hana. "—Hana! Berikan padaku tes kehamilan!" perintahnya.

Hana langsung menuruti permintaan Sakura dan menyerahkan kepada Sakura. Alat tes itu ditarik kasar Sakura kemudian wanita itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

Para perawat dan Matsuri ketakutan melihat amarah yang terpendam di dalam diri Sakura. Ia merasakan kalau senior mereka tidak menginginkan kehamilan padahal bagi semua wanita yang mengalami hal yang dirasakan oleh Sakura akan bahagia akan tetapi kenapa ini terasa berbeda. Lalu mereka menyadari Sakura dengan tatapan kosong dan tangannya memegang alat tes kehamilan dan keseimbangan badannya hampir hilang dan dengan sigap Hana dan Matsuri menopangnya tapi segera ditepis oleh Sakura sendiri.

Sakura mendapatkan apa yang disembunyikan oleh suaminya dan mengingat ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Shion. Sigh, kenapa Gaara membohonginya padahal ia mulai mencintainya. Kapan suaminya menyentuh tubuhnya? Kapan? Kapan? Ia merasa bodoh sudah mempercayai pria itu dan seketika kepercayaan itu terkikis akan kebenaran ini.

Bukti yang ia genggam erat adalah bukti kuat dan Gaara harus menjawab dengan jujur lalu ia terpaksa untuk melakukan itu bila perjanjian itu dilanggar. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena selama beberapa hari yang lalu ia meminta keinginan aneh-aneh dan Gaara harus mengabulkannya apapun yang terjadi. Yaa… ini semuanya jelas. Seringai terpampang di wajah Sakura sambil memandang alat itu dan ia mendapati seseorang tengah menatapnya di depan pintu.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang telah disembunyikan oleh suamimu sekarang, Sakura-_sama_?"

.

.

.

.

.

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Syukurlah kalau chapter ini selesai dan maafkan atas keterlambatan saya mengupdatenya karena berbagai hal seperti sakit dan kehilangan ide mendadak. Yaaa—berbagai hambatan yang membuatku tidak punya waktu untuk melanjutkan karya ini. Apakah kali ini membosankan? Aku harap ini sebagai permintaan maafku.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-7**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , aikuromi, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers_, _**Rieki Kikkawa**__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,  
**Guest, Kaname_

_Palembang, 12 Februari 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_**.**

* * *

**.**

_._

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nona Shion?"

Kedua iris mata yang berbeda saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain dan perempuan yang berdiri di pintu mulai masuk lalu menghampiri istri dari _Kazekage_ itu. Dengan tenang, Shion—perempuan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan Sakura.

"Aku ke sini hanya berkunjung saja, Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura memicing matanya tidak suka dengan _miko_ ini yang seolah menantangnya dan menganggap kalau ia memenangkan perlombaan. Tapi ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Shion kalau bukan karena ocehan yang dia anggap hanya bohongan kini terkuak juga kalau itu benar.

"Tidak usah memakai embel-embel, -_sama_. Nona Shion. Pasti ada maksud anda datang kemari?" tanya Sakura.

Seraya menaikkan bahu, Shion hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kebetulan aku datang ke sini dan mendapati ruanganmu terbuka, jadi apa salahnya berkunjung ke ruangan nyonya Sabaku ini?" imbuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "—selamat atas kehamilan anak pertama kalian, Sakura-_sama_." lanjutnya.

Wanita musim semi menerima uluran tangan Shion walau ia tidak sudi. Setidaknya Shion memberikan pandangan baik kepada para pasang mata yang berada di ruangannya. "Terima kasih, nona Shion," ucapnya sekaligus melepas jabat tangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh ya. Anda tidak ingin memberitahu berita bahagia ini kepada suami anda, Sakura-_sama_?" tanya Shion tersenyum kecil.

Seringai tercetak di wajah Sakura seolah menandakan kalau ia tidak kalah dengan Shion yang berani meremehkan dirinya. "Sebetulnya aku akan segera kesana, nona Shion. Tak perlu repot mengingatkan aku." iris teduhnya melirik ke Hana dan Matsuri. "—aku pergi sebentar. Kalau ada pasien, lakukan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan. Hana… Matsuri…"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk paham lalu Sakura yang masih memakai jas dokternya keluar dari ruangannya dan diikuti oleh Shion dari belakang. Karena merasa diikuti, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Shion kembali.

"Aku tahu jalan ke sana, nona Shion. Jadi—jangan mengikutiku," desisnya.

Seakan mengerti, Shion membungkukan badannya. "Maaf, Sakura-_sama_. aku hanya khawatir dengan calon bayi kalian yang akan menjadi calon pemimpin desa ini terjadi apa-apa."

"Calon pemimpin desa? Apa yang kau katakan itu, nona Shion?" tanya Sakura.

Sedikit tersenyum, "sebaiknya anda akan lebih tahu jika suami anda yang menceritakannya. Selamat siang, Sakura-_sama_." ucap Shion lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura—ia pun berjalan agak tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah sakit menuju kantor _Kazekage_ yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Ia tidak mementingkan kalau dirinya sedang berbadan dua, sesekali kepalanya pusing namun ia bisa menstabilkan kondisi badannya.

Di kejauhan, Shion memperhatikan gerak gerik istri putra bungsu Sabaku itu dan menunggu kesempatan yang pasti yaah—tentunya menyaksikan pentengkaran hebat suami istri itu nantinya lalu ia menyadari kalau pengawalnya mendekatinya.

"Saya sudah melakukan apa yang anda suruh, Shion-_sama_."

Tersenyum puas—Shion mengucapkan terima kasih pada pengawalnya yang telah melakukan perintahnya.

"Kita tunggu saja, Sakura-_sama_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tap… Tap…_

Suara hentakan keras yang menyentuh lantai menandakan kalau pemilik kaki itu sedang menahan kesal bercampur marah. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang selalu menyimpan emosi kini tampak dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang seolah tidak ingin diganggu dan tak menjawab sapa dari para bawahannya.

_Brak…_

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menginterupsi orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menghentikan pembicaraan karena pemimpin mereka sudah ada disini walau pada diri _Kazekage_ sendiri menatap tajam menusuk kepada para petinggi yang duduk tenang dan membalas tatapan dengan tenang juga aneh.

Lalu Gaara—pemimpin desa Suna duduk dan melirik seluruh petinggi yang berani menganggu kegiatan di ruangan kerjanya dengan alih ada berita penting yang menyangkut desa mereka.

"Sebaiknya katakan saja sekarang, Kizashi-_san_. daripada kau hanya tersenyum menatap pemimpinmu ini," desisnya datar.

Kizashi tersenyum tipis, "apakah anda ingat dengan perjanjian sebelum anda menikah dengan nyonya Sakura, hm?" tanyanya.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan berita penting, hn?" seru Gaara menyilang kedua tangannya.

Petinggi berambut putih mengambil bagian menjawab pertanyaan dari _Kazekage_ mereka. "Anda lupa kalau sebulan lagi, kami memberi waktu untuk menunggu kabar bahagia dari istri anda, _Kazekage-_sama?"

Iris _Jade_ memicing tidak senang dengan petinggi yang memojokkan dan mengingatkan perjanjian itu juga membuat dirinya menegang ketakutan walau ia cerdas menyembunyikan ketakutan itu. Seraya berdehem pelan, "Aku sudah katakan kalau tentang kabar bahagia tidak perlu dibahas lagi karena ini kehidupanku bukan kalian!"

"Tapi ini menyangkut kestabilan desa ini, _Kazekage-_sama. anda perlu keturunan untuk menggantikan anda sebagai pemimpin desa ini nanti. Lagipula anda yang baru menikah di antara kedua kakakmu. Kalau saja kakak perempuanmu menikah dengan keturunan _Nara_ itu pasti akan memiliki keturunan yang jenius dan sayangnya mereka putus," ucap panjang lebar Kizashi.

Gaara melayangkan tatapan membunuh, "jangan membawa nama kakakku di pertemuan ini. Katakan apa berita penting sampai menyuruhku menghentikan pekerjaanku?" tudingnya.

"Istri anda telah mengandung bayi anda, _Kazekage-_sama," ucap petinggi berumur 46 tahun menatap pemimpinnya.

Otak Gaara seakan melambat menerima apa yang telah diucapkan oleh petinggi tersebut. Mengandung? Sakura mengandung anaknya? Bagaimana bisa? Ah—ia tahu kalau insiden malam pertama itu ternyata membuahkan hasil dan kembali hatinya merasa takut kalau istrinya akan membencinya karena menyembunyikan kebenaran ini.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentaknya.

"Kami tidak akan memanggil anda untuk sekedar bercanda, _Kazekage-_sama." imbuh Kizashi.

Pemimpin desa _Suna_ itu diam sesaat. "Kalau ini bukan bercanda, kalian mendapat informasi darimana kalau istri saya mengandung?" entah kenapa terasa berat mengucapkan kata 'mengandung' seakan kelu dikatakan.

"Pengawal dari Shion-_sama_ mengatakan kalau Sakura-_sama_ mengandung dan ini langsung dari Shion-_sama_ sendiri yang kebetulan ada di rumah sakit—tempat istri anda bekerja."

Seolah tidak percaya, "ini tidak mungkin!" kilah Gaara.

"Mengapa anda bilang tidak mungkin, _Kazekage-_sama? itu istri anda. Wajar saja kalau kalian menginginkan keturunan untuk meramaikan kehidupan rumah tangga. Kenapa anda merasa tidak senang?" cecar Kizashi.

Kepalanya terasa pusing menerima lontaran para petinggi. Tapi para petinggi ada maksud kalau untuk menstabilkan desa ini membutuhkan keturunan untuk menjadi calon pemimpin masa depan lagipula baru dia yang menikah. Namun ada hal lain yang membuat ia tidak percaya dengan kabar bahagia ini yaitu Sakura. Berulang kali ia terus membohongi istrinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa jikalau ia terbangun tiba-tiba dengan tubuh gemetaran dan ketakutan.

Dan itu yang membuat para petinggi bertanya-tanya kenapa pemimpinnya tidak menerima kabar bahagia ini. Kizashi sebernanya salah terlalu memojokkan pemimpinnya dan ia menangkap kondisi tubuh Gaara gemetaran setelah mendengar berita bahagia itu. Lagipula ia tidak pula suka dengan para petinggi lain yang menyuruh Gaara memiliki keturunan secepatnya paling lambat dua bulan tapi karena ia sendiri maka mau tak mau ia mengikuti para petinggi lainnya.

Perjanjian yang membelenggu Gaara membuat Kizashi khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh pemimpinnya kini. Ada yang disembunyikan dari Gaara sehingga beberapa minggu yang lalu ia menolak perjanjian itu. Apakah karena nyonya Sakura adalah dulunya mantan calon istri _rival_ pemimpinnya jadi ia takut menghamilinya. Tapi mana mungkin dan—ah Kizashi berspekulasi kalau—

"Atau anda meragukan kebenaran berita ini. Ini sudah jelas dalam perjanjian kalau anda harus memiliki keturunan dan anda sendiri menyetujuinya," seru petinggi berambut putih itu menatap Gaara.

Gaara ingin sekali menyela ucapan yang seenaknya terlontar dari petinggi itu tapi kembali kepalanya terasa berdenyut membuat ia bungkam.

"Apa mungkin Sakura-_sama_ mengandung bukan anak anda? Jadi anda berusaha menutupi aibnya hm?" tanya petinggi dengan nada mengancam.

"TUTUP MULUT KALIAN! Jangan sekali-kali menghina istriku—sama saja kalian menghina pemimpinmu!" ucap Gaara dengan nada marah lalu membantingkan kedua tangannya di atas meja hingga mulut para petinggi terkatup diam.

"Kalau anda merasa kami membicarakan istri anda. Kenapa anda tidak senang dengan berita bahagia ini atau ada perjanjian kalau anda dan istri anda tidak saling menyentuh satu sama lain lalu anda melanggarnya!" seru petinggi berambut cokelat memberanikan diri mengucapkan itu.

Kedua tangan Gaara yang ada di atas meja melemas dan pandangannya kembali datar. "Hahaha, darimana kalian tahu itu?"

Petinggi yang mengucapkan tadi merinding ketakutan begitu juga dengan petinggi lain mendengar tawa yang tersirat menyakitkan itu dari mulut pemimpin mereka. Apakah ini yang membuat kinerja _Kazekage_ beberapa hari yang lalu menurun? Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi.

Mendapati semua diam, Gaara malah kembali tertawa hambar. "Hahaha, kalian benar. Kalian patut diberi penghargaan atas ucapan kalian. Kalian mau penghargaan apa?" ucapnya. "lalu—kenapa… kenapa kalian terus memojokkanku tentang perjanjian itu. Gara-gara itu, aku selalu dihantui ketakutan dan istriku curiga. Kalian sadar kalau kalian sudah menghancurkan rumah tangga kami!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Tapi ada salah satu petinggi tetap tenang walau tadinya takut memandang pemimpinnya yang kondisi sekarang agak kacau. "Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Kalau anda berniat untuk melanggarnya berarti anda harus menikah dengan Shion-_sama_. Lagipula ini—"

"Istriku sudah hamil kan. Puas kalian! Aku sudah menepati janji itu bukan? Jadi kenapa harus ada perjanjian baru lagi!" desis Gaara.

"Kalau anda memiliki istri dua, kemungkinan besar kalau menambah keturunan. Ini juga kenapa Shion-_sama_ tetap tinggal disini?"

"Oh jadi anda dan nona Shion berkonspirasi untuk memojokkanku untuk menceraikan Sakura, hah! Aku ini bukan boneka! Seenaknya saja kalian—"

_Braaaak…_

Suara decitan pintu terbuka lebar dan iris _jade_ terkejut begitu juga dengan para petinggi yang memilih keluar dari ruangan itu lalu meninggalkan pasangan suami istri disana.

"Aku juga bukan boneka, Gaara-_sama_ yang bodoh mempercayai kebohongan. Bahkan kebohongan itu dari suamiku sendiri yaitu kau—" desis wanita musim semi menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam suaminya.

Gaara membalas tatapan istrinya dengan tenang. "Kita sama-sama adalah boneka, Sakura."

"Kita? Sepatutnya aku bertanya padamu—apa yang telah kau sembunyikan dariku, hm?" ancam Sakura kini berekspresi marah.

"…"

"Jawab aku, Gaara-_sama. _Atau aku akan menggugur kandungan ini?" cecar Sakura.

Terkesiap mendengar itu, Gaara memegang bahu istrinya namun ditepis kasar oleh Sakura. "Ini gara-gara perjanjian itu, Sakura. Perjanjian yang membuatku selalu terbangun setiap dan badanku gemetaran. Ada dua perjanjian yang mengekangku!"

"Jadi kau tidak setuju dengan perjanjian itu. Kenapa tidak dari awal kau tidak memulai ini? Sekarang sudah terlanjur, aku hamil dan lebih parahnya lagi aku mengandung anakmu."

"Anak kita, Sakura."

"Ini anakmu bukan anakku," seru Sakura tidak terima. "—kapan kau menyentuhku, Gaara-_sama_?" lanjutnya.

"Ingat malam pernikahan kita. Kau mabuk setelah meminum banyak sake lalu aku merebahkan tubuhmu di tempat tidur dan ketika aku beranjak keluar—kau menahanku pergi dan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu!" sahut Gaara.

Sakura berdecih kesal. "Kenapa tidak menahanku, Gaara-_sama_?" tudingnya.

"Kau menyentuh tubuhku dan mencium tengkukku. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sedangkan kau memancing libidoku, Sakura! Aku ini laki-laki normal, bagaimanapun juga laki-laki tidak bisa diam kalau wanita menggodanya?" ucap Gaara.

"Kondisiku mabuk, Gaara-_sama_. seharusnya kau menahanku!"

"Kau yang memancingku, Sakura! Jangan salahkan aku!" geram Gaara.

Wanita musim semi ini menghela napasnya panjang. "Kau ingat perjanjian bukan kalau salah satu di antara kita melanggar maka hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Selamat tinggal." Pamitnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera di tahan oleh Gaara sendiri.

"Kau juga ingat perkataanku kalau apapun yang terjadi—kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Sakura?" ucapnya lembut.

Iris teduhnya menoleh dan menatap iris _jade_. Sakura menangkap iris suaminya telah rapuh bahkan hancur tapi—ia segera menepisnya. Dirinya takut terjerat lagi dan menepis tangan suaminya dari tangannya.

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, Gaara-_sama_. _Sayonara na_ dan selamat berbahagia dengan Shion nanti," ucap Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri disana.

Di kejauhan, Shion tersenyum bangga dengan rencana yang sudah berhasil—menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka berarti tinggal Gaara yang harus di taklukan lalu ketika mendapati Sakura menjauh, ia pun masuk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Puas menyakiti istrimu, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara melayangkan tatapan sangar kepada Shion. "Enyahlah dariku! Sekarang kau senang dengan hancurnya pernikahanku lalu kau akan memaksaku menikahimu. Jangan harap!" desisnya.

"Kalau begini, kau membutuhkan pendamping bukan?" goda Shion mendekati Gaara.

Tangan Gaara mendorong tubuh Shion hingga gadis itu terjatuh. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku menikahimu! Dan rencanamu sangat licik memanfaatkan perjanjian itu lalu memisahkan kami. Cih!"

"Itu juga demi kebaikannya, Gaara-_sama_. Ada aku yang akan berada disisimu bukan dia yang—"

Seketika tangan Gaara tak bisa menahan untuk menampar wajah Shion. "sekali lagi kau berbicara hal buruk tentang istriku. Kupotong mulutmu itu, Shion!" lalu dirinya meninggalkan Shion yang kini meringis kesakitan memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Shion tak habis pikir kalau Gaara bersikeras kalau menganggap Sakura masih istrinya walau sekarang Sakura telah membencinya dan mungkin meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi rencananya belum berakhir sampai disini. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana desa Suna tanpa sadar kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Rencananya berhasil, nona Shion. Kau berhasil memecahkan hubungan rumah tangga Gaara-_sama_ dan Sakura-_sama_ lalu kau bisa merebut Gaara-_sama_ menjadi suamimu dan kurasa aku merasakan ada rencana lagi tapi—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melanjutkan rencanamu itu."

Shion berdecih, "Hidate-_san_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wanita musim semi masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka lalu langsung ke kamar dan dengan sigap tangannya membereskan pakaian miliknya terburu-buru kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas ransel sedang. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan jalan terbaik menyelesaikan masalah namun perjanjian tetap perjanjian, mau tak mau dirinya harus menepati walau orang yang melanggarnya tidak menginginkannya.

Sakura melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang penuh akan kenangan dengan Gaara. Dirinya pun menepisnya jika tidak ini akan memperlambat ia pergi dari desa ini. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar kemudian sesampai di pintu rumah ia memandang sendu ke belakang dan iapun pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Selamat tinggal, Gaara-_sama_…"

Dirinya menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya dan memakai penutup sehingga identitasnya tidak ketahuan dan beruntung dulu ia diajarkan oleh _mantan calon suaminya_ bagaimana cara menyembunyikan _chakra_. Lalu ia sebentar menoleh ke belakang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Seraya memegang perut yang rata ia bergumam dalam hati.

"Maafkan ibu, nak…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak berselang dua belas menit setelah kepergiannya, Temari mempunyai _feeling_ yang kuat mengenai kondisi Sakura lagipula ia sekarang adalah adik iparnya. Temari tahu kalau adik iparnya telah mengandung keponakannya dan ia harus memastikan kalau kondisinya baik-baik saja. Ia pun mengetok pintu dan tidak mendapat jawaban kemudian Temari membuka pintu dan mendapati kondisi rumah kosong lalu dengan berani ia melihat kamar terbuka.

Mata Temari membulat kaget melihat pakaian Sakura—adik iparnya berserakan dimana-mana dan kini perasaannya buruk kalau Sakura pergi meninggalkan desa Suna. Dirinya pun tergesa-gesa pergi keluar dari kediaman adiknya menuju kantor _Kazekage_ dengan menyuruh beberapa _shinobi_ yang kebetulan lewat di depannya untuk mencari Sakura.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia telah berada di kantor pemimpin desa Suna lalu ia bermaksud untuk menemui adik bungsunya dan nasib beruntung. Gaara sudah ada di depan mata. Akan tetapi, Temari melihat kondisi Gaara yang sangat buruk namun sebelum lebih buruk lagi ia harus memberitahu hal ini segera.

"Gaara!"

Empunya nama itu berhenti dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. "Temari-_nee_…"

"Ini gawat, Gaara! Sakura… Sakura pergi meninggalkan desa ini dengan membawa sebagian pakaiannya."

Gaara tetap membisu lalu suara bising dari belakang kakaknya membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Temari-_sama_, keberadaan Sakura-_sama_ tidak terdeteksi mungkin ia menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya sehingga kami tidak dapat melacaknya," ucap salah satu _shinobi_ yang diperintahkan Temari untuk mencari Sakura.

Temari pun menyuruh _shinobi_ itu tetap mencari keberadaan Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Gaara, sepertinya—Gaara!" matanya membulat kaget karena tubuh adiknya terhuyung ke depan dan menabrakkan badan ke hadapannya.

Dengan sigap, Temari menopang tubuh adiknya dan tak lama Kankuro dengan napas terengah-engah menghampiri Temari dan reaksi sama—ia pun sigap menggotong tubuh adiknya yang terkulai lemas lalu membawanya ke kediaman Gaara. Kankuro memandang sendu dengan kondisi adiknya. Ia tahu kalau akhirnya begini dan yang memberitahu hal ini adalah Kizashi dan Hidate yang menemuinya bersamaan.

Sayup-sayup Gaara bergumam sangat lemah.

"_Sakura…"_

.

.

.

.

.

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Pada akhirnya dengan menghabiskan waktu lima jam lebih menyelesaikan chapter sembilan ini. Fiuuuh—leganya sudah selesai… dan bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah tidak memuaskan? Atau ada kekurangannya? Konfliknya tidak greget? Memang aku akui kondisiku sekarang lagi kurang bersahabat tapi ya sudahalh ini persembahkanku untuk kalian.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-8**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_, _**,namina88, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,**__Guest, Kaname, __Guest__**, **__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**,**__ FYLIN-chan, soee intana, hankira, __**hanazono yuri**__,_

_Palembang, 23 Februari 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_**.**

* * *

**.**

_._

_._

"_Nghh… lanjut-kan… aah…"_

_Desahan muncul dari bibir wanita musim semi yang telah berkeringat peluh. Pandangannya mengabur tak jelas karena efek minum sake bersama sahabatnya, ia tak mengerti untuk menginginkan lebih dari pria yang ada diatasnya. Entah kenapa, ia kecewa tadinya dengan sang pria menolak untuk menyentuhnya padahal ini malam pertama—malam dimana suami istri menghabiskan waktunya bersama._

_Tadinya ia dan suaminya saling bertatapan lalu sang pria menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk lalu wanita itu memeluk dari belakang dengan mencium tengkuk sang pria dan tangannya yang nakal menyentuh dada suami yang terbuka walau kimono masih melekat dan sang pria mulai menyentuhnya sampai tahap sekarang._

_Tangan sang pria mulai menanggalkan kimono milik wanitanya dan tubuh kini hanya tertutup bra dan kain tipis yang melindungi daerah intim. Sejenak ragu ia melihat tubuh sang istri yang kini tersisa pakaian dalam saja tapi kedua tangan istrinya mendorong kepalanya hingga bibirnya bertemu kembali dengan saling mengecap… menghisap lalu beradu lidah hingga tetesan saliva mengalir kemudian kembali sang pria mencium leher jenjang yang sudah penuh bercak merah walau samar._

_Sang pria tidak menginginkan ini melihat bekas kemerahan membuat hati tercubit—ia berharap esoknya sang istri hanya menganggap gigitan nyamuk. Demi menuntaskan segera—pria itu melepas pelindung terakhir istrinya lalu ia memandang raut ayu istrinya yang sayu namun menggoda. Dirinya pun menghisap dada kiri istrinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan dada kananya lalu tangan kirinya mulai masuk ke dalam daerah intim yang sudah basah._

_Lenguhan mulai terdengar merdu di bibir wanita itu seiring sang pria memainkan kegiatannya dengan penuh perasaan._

"_Ngghh… shh… Gaara-s-sama… shhh…ooh…"_

_Orgasme kedua kalinya—wanita itu meracau nama pria yang berada diatasnya—suaminya yang masih memainkan kegiatan hingga ia berhenti dan merasakan cairan orgasme istrinya dari tangan kirinya. Dan dirinya tidak melakukan dengan lambat—ia melepas kimono hingga mereka polos masing-masing. Perlahan milik sang pria itu menggesekkan di daerah intim wanitanya lalu masuk dengan pelan hingga suara nyeri di bibir wanitanya sampai miliknya penuh masuk menyatu dengan tubuh istrinya._

_Maju… mundur … maju … mundur… miliknya mendorong dengan tempo cepat lalu tangannya memainkan dada wanitanya yang bergoyang lalu bibir dibungkam oleh bibir sang pria. Mereka melakukan itu sampai decihan keluar dari bibir sang pria walau bibirnya masih menempel di bibir wanitanya karena miliknya ditekan kuat oleh otot daerah intim istrinya lalu sang pria melepaskan ciumannya._

"_Shhh… oohhh…. Arghh… shhh… aah… ak-aku…"_

_Bersamaan pula sang pria mencapai klimaksnya…_

"_Sigh…arghh…"_

_Yang menjadi faktor kesalahan adalah sang pria menyemburkan seluruh benih di rahim istri. Ia pun langsung melepas miliknya dari daerah intim wanitanya lalu iris jade-nya memandang wajah istrinya kini tertidur pulas. Tanpa berpikir apapun ia memakai kembali kimononya lalu memakai kembali kimono istrinya kemudian merapikan sprei yang berantakan. Ia pun berjalan agak sempoyongan lalu berbaring sebelah istrinya seraya memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit yang tergores di hati pria itu karena sudah melanggar perjanjian yang merupakan faktor ketidaksengajaan—minuman sake—entah apa yang akan terjadi besoknya. Ia berharap nantinya pasti sang istri akan tahu hal ini._

"_Maafkan aku… Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di wajah pria bertato ai dan ia bangun dari mimpinya lalu pandangannya memasati ke sana kemari. Ia mendapati kedua kakaknya—Temari di kursi sedangkan Kankuro menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pening mengingat peristiwa kemarin yang membuat pentengkaran menyakitkan dengan istrinya.

"Arghh… Sakura… Sakura… kumohon… arghh…"

Racauan pemimpin muda itu membangunkan kedua kakaknya yang menjadi panik melihat sang adik memegang kepalanya. Temari sangat khawatir dengan kondisi fisik dan psikis sang adik yang menjadi buruk ketika Sakura—istri adiknya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gaara, sadarlah adikku… kami akan menemukan Sakura…"

Bukan mereda—jeritan kesakitan Gaara semakin keras dan terdengar pilu hingga Temari memeluk kepala adiknya. Ia juga mencemaskan dengan keadaan Sakura yang kini mengandung buah hati mereka berdua—Gaara dan Sakura. Ia belum menemukan alasan kenapa Sakura meninggalkan adiknya tiba-tiba.

Kankuro yang sedari diam menyuruh Temari untuk meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di kamar. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan Kankuro memasang peredam suara di ruangan tengah di kediaman adiknya.

"Temari, ini masalah serius dan menyangkut mereka berdua."

Temari masih tak bergeming lalu Kankuro melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Pernikahan mereka itu dilandasi oleh dua perjanjian yang bertolak belakang. Dari perjanjian pertama—Gaara dan Sakura menyepakati kalau mereka tidak boleh saling menyentuh sebelum saling mencintai lalu yang kedua—para petinggi menyuruh Gaara untuk memiliki keturunan dalam waktu dua bulan."

Mulut Temari seakan mengatup rapat-rapat mendengar penjelasan Kankuro. "Memang ada yang salah, Kankuro? Lalu kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku menemukan gulungan yang tersimpan di laci kamar mereka lalu tentang perjanjian kedua itu aku mendapatkan langsung dari Hidate dan Kizashi-_san_," seru Kankuro menyerahkan gulungan ke tangan Temari.

Kemudian Temari membaca gulungan itu yang membuatnya kini berspekulasi kalau Sakura meninggalkan Gaara karena melanggar—insiden malam pertama yang membuahkan hasil justru berdampak buruk bagi mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka seakan terikat oleh tali janji dengan warna yang berbeda justru menjatuhkan mereka dalam lubang sandiwara.

"Tapi Kankuro, calon bayi yang ada di rahim Sakura tidak bersalah."

"Iya aku tahu, Temari. Inilah kalau terikat oleh janji—jika dilanggar pasti begini hasilnya. Gaara pasti menyembunyikan rapat-rapat insiden ini. Justru aku kasihan adalah kondisi mereka berdua," gumam Kankuro.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Kankuro. Bisa bahaya kalau kondisi Gaara begini bisa jadi desa lain tahu maka desa kita diincar," cecar Temari.

"—kecuali desa Konoha."

Netra milik Temari kembali menatap Kankuro. "Maksudmu?"

"Sakura pasti kembali ke Konoha. Itulah rumahnya… dan kenapa kecuali desa Konoha karena ini juga menyangkut hubungan bilateral antar desa kita dan desa Konoha lagipula pemimpinnya adalah sahabat Gaara," jelas Kankuro,

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau Sakura ke sana?"

"Sakura perlu mendinginkan kepalanya dan tempat tujuannya adalah rumahnya—orangtuanya. Dan percayakan saja kepadaku—kau urus para petinggi itu," ucap Kankuro.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion-_sama_ itu?" tanya Temari.

"Ada Hidate yang mengurusnya—kau tenang saja. Yang terpenting mengembalikan hubungan mereka sekarang," tutur Kankuro.

"Ya," seru Temari menghela napasnya yang panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kondisi Shion agak membaik setelah kejadian kemarin yang menyisakan luka pahit di hatinya karena di tolak mentah oleh Gaara sendiri padahal ia akan menemaninya karena ia mencintai pemimpin desa itu akan tetapi kenapa pemilik iris _jade_ itu sangat mencintai Sakura yang bahkan harus mencoba melupakan _mantan calon suaminya _itu.

Tamparan yang dilayangkan dari tangan orang yang dicintainya—Gaara masih terasa walau bekasnya hilang tapi rasa sakit dan hancur mendera pertahanannya dan orang yang tetap memandangnya adalah Hidate. Pemuda itu tak peduli ocehan bahkan cibiran terlontar dari bibir Shion karena menggendong dengan _bridal style _ menuju apartemennya.

"Sudah agak baikan, nona Shion."

Shion bangun dan melirik tajam kepada pemuda yang berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu ia memandang penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hidate?"

Hidate menyilang kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku hanya memastikan tuan putri _miko_ baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu memicingkan mata tak suka dengan pandangan Hidate mengarah padanya lalu tangannya hendak menampar wajah Hidate tapi tertahan oleh tangan pemuda itu sendiri.

"Aku salah apa, nona Shion. Aku bermaksud baik membawamu sampai ke apartemen ini dan menunggumu. Lalu jika kau berpikiran tidak-tidak—aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali, karena pengawalmu saja ada di dalam," gerutu Hidate menurunkan tangan Shion.

Lalu Shion membuang muka ke samping dan ia melihat di luar jendela yang mendapati beberapa _shinobi_ berlalu lalang mencari sesuatu.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa banyak _shinobi_ yang berlari ke sana kemari. Mereka mencari keberadaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi malam dan kemungkinan kondisi _Kazekage-sama_ buruk sekarang," gumam Hidate.

Matanya membulat kaget lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan akan keluar dari kamar itu kalau saja tangannya ditahan oleh Hidate yang memandangnya datar.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Hidate-_san!"_ pinta Shion.

"Kau mau ke kediaman _kazekage-sama_ untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya—sayangnya tidak, nona Shion," tukas Hidate.

Shion berusaha melepas tangan Hidate yang mencengkram tangannya tapi nihil tidak bisa. "Kalau aku mau kesana, kenapa kau melarangku? Kau bukan siapa-siapa aku?"

"Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa _kazekage-sama_, nona Shion! Yang ia butuhkan adalah istrinya… Sakura… bukan kau!" ucap Hidate.

"Dia membutuhkan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya—bukan seperti—"

"Yang _kazekage sama_ butuhkan adalah Sakura, nona Shion."

Shion berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Hidate dan sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi—gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap pemuda itu kembali.

"Aku mencintai Gaara, Hidate. Aku perlu memperjuangkan cintaku apapun yang terjadi!"

"Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki tapi mengorbankan kepada orang yang dicintainya. Biarlah mereka bahagia karena ada satu pengikat mereka sekarang," seru Hidate.

"Apa itu?"

"Anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Sakura, itulah pengikat mereka walau kehadiran tidak di sengaja tapi anak itu tidak bersalah lagipula mereka melakukan itu ketika sudah menikah wajar saja tapi perjanjian itu membuat hubungan mereka seperti ini," jelas Hidate seraya menggarukan kepalanya.

Shion memandang netra milik Hidate dan tidak menemukan keraguan di balik perkataannya lalu raut wajah pemuda itu kelihatan tenang walau ia gagal mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan terlebih lagi ia merelakannya.

"Kau tidak mengejar Sakura lagi, Hidate-_san_," tanya Shion.

"Mustahil untuk memisahkan mereka walau hubungan mereka kini renggang tapi pasti mereka bersatu kembali. Mereka butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala masing-masing lagipula mereka sudah menikah, nona Shion," jelas Hidate kembali.

Shion memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghela napasnya. "Sebernanya aku egois tidak, Hidate-_san_?"

"Kau tidak egois. Kau benar untuk memperjuangkan cintamu namun caramu yang salah, itu saja."

"Hahaha, caraku yang salah. Seharusnya aku harus tahu diri kalau mereka akan mencintai walau pada awalnya hubungan mereka kaku," seru Shion.

Hidate mengacak rambut Shion. "Pada akhirnya kau mengerti juga, nona Shion."

"Cintaku gagal lagi," gumam Shion pelan.

"Tidak gagal karena masih ada aku disini, nona Shion."

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Cih dasar!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rasa lelah mendera di wajah _iryonin_ muda yang kini sedikit lagi menapaki tempat tujuannya. Walau kondisi tubuhnya lemah terlebih ia sedang mengandung—dirinya susah payah untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan hanya bayang-bayang saja.

Kebetulan dua wanita sedang lewat dan hendak keluar dari gerbang desa lalu salah satu wanita mengenal _kunoichi_ yang berjalan sempoyongan itu.

"S-Sakura-_chan_…"

Pandangan ninja penjaga dan wanita yang lain beralih lalu kaget—segera mereka berdua menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menatap lemah kemudian lama kelamaan iris teduh tidak fokus lalu badannya ambruk beruntung wanita beriris _Aquamarine_ memapahnya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Saki… Sakii…"

Ino menepuk wajah sahabatnya lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Genma untuk menggendong Sakura ke kediamannya sementara Hinata menuju tempat hokage—lebih tepatnya kantor suaminya.

Tak berlangsung lama mereka berada di depan kediaman Ino dan disambut pria yang menggaruk kepalanya dan terkejut dengan wanita yang digendong oleh Genma. Segera pria itu mempersilahkan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkan Sakura di tempat tidur milik Ino kemudian Genma pamit permisi dan meninggalkan dua insan masih terpaku disana seraya menatap wanita musim semi terbaring disana.

"Kau menemukan dimana, Ino?" tanya pria itu.

"Shika, kebetulan aku dan Hinata keluar gerbang desa lalu menemukan Sakura berjalan kesini," jawab Ino kemudian memeriksa kondisi fisik sahabatnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya sampai Shikamaru menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang agak menegang setelah memeriksa tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru menepuk pundak kekasihnya.

"Dia ceroboh sekali bahkan tidak memikirkan kondisinya sama sekali," gerutu Ino tanpa menjawab ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatapku aneh, "memang ada apa, Ino?"

"Sakura sedang mengandung, Shika! Dia ini kenapa sih kabur ke sini pasti _kazekage-sama _ mencemaskannya," keluh Ino.

"Jadi dia sendirian ke sini, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru lagi

"Iya, Shika. Pasti mereka disana sangat cemas. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura sih?"

_Tok..tok_…

Shikamaru beranjak dari kamar Ino lalu membukakan pintu dan mendapati Naruto dan Hinata berada di depan rumah. Iapun mempersilahkan suami istri masuk dan menuju kamar Ino. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto sama halnya dengan Ino—ia tidak percaya kalau Sakura kembali ke desa Konoha.

"Dia kemari sendiri, Ino?" tanya Naruto memandang miris kondisi fisik sahabatnya itu.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Itu benar Naruto. Aku tak habis pikir dengan Sakura yang pergi sendirian kesini padahal ia sedang mengandung."

"Sakura hamil, Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Naruto menepuk dahinya hingga Hinata mengelus lengan suaminya untuk menenangkannya. "Naruto-_kun_ pasti memikirkan kondisi _kazekage-sama_ juga bukan?"

"Pasti ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Aku yakin itu," gumam Naruto. "Sebaiknya aku mengirim surat ke desa Suna sekarang."

"Sebaiknya biar aku saja yang mengiriminya, Naruto," pinta Ino.

Naruto mengangguk kepalanya lalu Ino beranjak darisana lalu keluar akan tetapi melihat dua orang _shinobi _dan menyerahkan gulungan ke tangan Ino lalu kedua orang itu pergi. Kemudian Ino kembali ke dalam dan menyerahkan gulungan peda Hokage ke enam—Naruto.

Iris biru langit milik Naruto membaca isi gulungan itu dan ia hampir menjatuhkan gulungan ke lantai jika saja tangan Shikamaru menangkap benda itu.

"Apa yang tertulis disana, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Gaara kabur dari desa dan kondisi Suna agak kacau karena menghilangnya Gaara. Astaga ada apa ini?" gumam Naruto memijit keningnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memegang kening sang suami.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa bahaya desa Suna tanpa pemimpin dan pasti ini ancaman besar. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, Shikamaru ikut aku. dan—" pandangan Naruto mengarah ke istrinya, " kuminta kau menemani Ino disini. Jaga Sakura-_chan_."

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar dari kediaman Ino lalu kembali ke kantor. Seraya berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Naruto bergumam hingga langkah Shikamaru terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Aku yakin kalau Gaara akan kemari dan ketika dia muncul maka tahan dia sampai aku ada yang akan menghadapinya," tukas Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menghabisi Gaara, Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru berintervensi.

Putra tunggal Minato Namikaze hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak akan menghajarnya lagipula dia suami Sakura-_chan_. Lihat saja nanti."

"Terkadang senyummu itu membuatku takut, Naruto."

"Hhhm… Nanti kau minta Chouji, Kiba, dan Lee untuk menjaga gerbang kalau Gaara memaksa masuk ke sini."

"Lalu aku? buat apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sebal.

"Ada sesuatu khusus untuk kau lakukan, Shikamaru."

"_Mendokusai na…_"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kondisi yang tidak bersahabat tidak membuat pria bertato Ai melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari sang istri yang menghilang tanpa jejak setelah pentengkaran hebat kemarin malam. rasa nyeri masih terasa di hati Gaara mengingat wajah Sakura yang kecewa akan kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan fisiknya yang lemah akibat tidak mau memakan apapun untuk mengisi perutnya lagipula ia tidak bisa makan kalau tidak ada Sakura disampingnya. Biar saja sang ayah yang berada di alam baka akan menertawakan akan tingkahnya saat ini. Ini juga menyangkut wanita yang ia cintai juga calon anaknya yang berada di rahim Sakura.

Gaara menggerakan pasirnya asal jika langkahnya terhalang apapun. Ia hanya fokus untuk menemui istrinya dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan kepala dingin namun langkahnya terhenti—dirinya berdecih sebal dengan sosok pria yang menghalanginya untuk lewat.

"_Kazekage-sama_, cukup sampai disini langkah anda untuk memasuki kawasan hutan desa ini!" tegas pria menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin menemui istriku. Dan aku yakin kalau Sakura ada di Konoha," seru Gaara mulai menggerakan pasir untuk menyerang pria itu.

Netra kelam milik pria itu memandang langit dan tersenyum. "Kami sungguh berterima kasih dengan jalur cepat yang anda buat untuk menghubungkan desa kami dan Suna sehingga anda mampu kesini dengan cepat." Tangannya mulai membentuk segel dan menyerukan jurus yang ia lontarkan.

"_Kagemane no jutsu_…"

Dengan cepat jurus itu mengikat langkah Gaara. Pemimpin desa itu memicingkan matanya kesal. "Apa maumu Shikamaru? Aku hanya membawa kembali Sakura ke Suna!"

"In perintah Hokage-_sama_. aku tidak membiarkan anda pergi sampai ia kemari untuk berbicara denganmu, _kazekage-sama_."

Gaara berdecih. "Lalu buat apa menahanku dengan jurusmu itu, Shikamaru?"

"Aku bertanya sesuatu padamu dan menyangkut sahabat kekasihku walau ini terdengar merepotkan—apakah kalian berdua membuat suatu janji?"

"Tidak ada hubunganmu, Shikamaru."

"Iya, ini tidak ada hubunganku tapi ada hubungan dengan kekasihku, _kazekage-sama_. sampai sekarang Sakura menggumamkan namamu lalu apa yang istrimu katakan di dalam igauannya?" tukas Shikamaru.

Mendapati lawan bicaranya diam, Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia mengatakan kalau _'Gaara-sama… Gaara-sama.. dia membohongiku…Gaara-sama… aku mencintaimu…"_ itu yang ia katakan! Apakah itu benar kau membuat janji?"

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Tak kusangka ahli strategi yang jenius mampu menebaknya. Tapi—" melihat langit ia tersenyum perlahan jurus itu tidak mengikatnya lagi dan Shikamaru sendiri membiarkan pemimpin desa itu melewatinya lalu menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"—jurusmu sekarang tidak mengikatku lagi."

Dirinya pun melanjutkan perjalanan sesaat kepalanya pusing ketika sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang Konoha dan lagi ia ditahan oleh _shinobi_ Konoha. Dengan gerakan pasir ia menyerang keempat _shinobi_ itu tanpa peduli itu adalah rekan Naruto lalu tanpa sadar kehadiran seseorang membuat Gaara terdiam menatapnya.

"Hentikan itu, Gaara!"

"Naruto…"

.

.

.

"_Gaara-sama … aku mencintaimu…"_

Suara berdenging di kepala Gaara membuat pandangannya tidak fokus lalu ia bergumam lirih.

"_Sakura, aku juga mencintaimu_…"

Sama halnya dengan Sakura yang masih bergelung di alam mimpi menyebutkan kata yang sama berulang kali dan ia mendengar suara berat pria yang ia kenal. _"Gaara-sama…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Legaaaaaaaa…. Membuat chapter ini paliing lama dari chapter sebelumnya dan mungkin ini terpanjang. Sungguh hasilnya tidak memuaskan aaa-tidak… padahal sudah kususun jadi berantakan tidak sesuai denganku. Walau begitu kaku menghadirkan karya ini untuk kalian.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-9**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , aikuromi, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_, _**,namina88, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,**__Guest, Kaname, __Guest__**, **__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**,**__ FYLIN-chan, soee intana, hankira, __**hanazono yuri**_**_,Fortunemelo, Aden L kazt, firuri ryuusuke, _**_Yume-chan,moku chan males login_

_Palembang, 02 Maret 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_**.**

* * *

**.**

_._

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara!"

Gerakan pasir yang mengikat tubuh Lee dan Kiba mulai mengendur seiring Naruto memanggil untuk kedua kalinya. Jika saja Putra Namikaze Minato tidak membentaknya lagi pasti tubuh kedua sahabat Naruto pasti sudah hancur akibat amukan pasir milik Gaara.

Naruto mulai mendekati dan memegang kerah bahu Gaara lalu melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Ini desa kepemimpinanku—jangan berbuat seenaknya disini, Gaara!" geramnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa istriku pulang. Apa itu salah Naruto?!"

"Kau sudah menganggu ketenangan desa ini, Gaara. Kau seharusnya tahu cara pemimpin desa bersikap di desa orang!"

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu, Naruto. Masa jabatanku sebagai _Kazekage_ lebih lama dibandingkan dengan dirimu," desis Gaara menepis tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya.

"Jangan menyombongkan diri, Gaara!" tuding Naruto melayang pukulan di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto-_sama_…" ucap Genma dari belakang lalu tangan Naruto mengisyaratkan yang berarti _"biar aku saja yang menanganinya."_

Gaara bangkit dan merasakan darah menetes dari mulutnya. Ia berdecih sebal. "Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk, Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Sakura-_chan_ sampai ia kembali kesini dengan kondisi pingsan?!" tuding Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto."

"Tentu saja urusanku karena sekarang Sakura-_chan_ berada dalam wilayah teritoral Konoha!"

"Aku mau masuk, Naruto," paksa Gaara mulai menggerakan pasir dan mengikat tangan Naruto.

Semua pasang mata terdiam melihat kedua pemimpin desa bertengkar apalagi mereka adalah sahabat yang merasakan penderitaan sama.

_Kazekage_ itu tertipu karena yang ia tangkap adalah _Kagebunshin_ dan ia tidak sigap karena Naruto berada di belakangnya dan melayang pukulan di tubuhnya hingga terjungkal jatuh ke tanah.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk menjaga Sakura-_chan_. Lalu kenapa dia pulang dengan kondisi pingsan? Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?!" bentak Naruto.

"Makanya ini bukan urusanmu, Naruto. Ini antara aku dan Sakura," jawab Gaara dengan nada tegas.

"Kalau memang bukan urusanku. Mengapa sampai desamu kau tinggal tanpa memberitahu siapapun heh?" ucap Naruto meremehkan.

Adik bungsu dari Temari ini melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajah Naruto dan kembali tangannya akan memukul dan berhasil ditahan oleh tangan Naruto lalu serangan balik diantara mereka berdua.

Di lain pihak—Shikamaru memandang dari atas menyaksikan perkelahian Gaara dan Naruto. Putra tunggal Shikaku ini menatap langit ke atas dan bergumam dalam hati. _"Kenapa harus terjadi lagi… bisakah tidak dengan cara merepotkan itu…_" seraya mengulas senyum karena cahaya matahari bagus lalu ia menggunakan jurus bayangan dan mengikat kedua kaki mereka.

Naruto yang menyadari itu mulai melihat ke atas dan mendapati Shikamaru sudah berdiri dengan santai di pohon menatap mereka. Lalu Shikamaru turun dari sana dan mendekati Gaara dan Naruto.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke kantor Hokage, Gaara. Akibat kau menganggu ketenangan desa ini, walau kau seorang pemimpin di desamu. Kau harus menjaga kehormatanmu sebagai _Kazekage."_

"Aku kesini untuk membawa istriku bukannya menjadi tahananmu, Naruto!"

"Bisakah kau tenang Gaara?" Shikamaru… lepaskan jurusmu itu padaku saja!" perintah Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian hanya melepaskan jurus pengikat pada Naruto sedangkan Gaara diseret masuk secara paksa oleh mereka. Kembali Gaara berdecih dengan sikap Naruto yang membuat pandangan orang melihatnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Mendapati Shikamaru mulai kelelahan, Naruto mempersilahkan keturunan Nara itu untuk melepas jurusnya lalu Gaara diikat dengan tali yang dipegang oleh Kiba dan Lee

Sesampainya di kantor lebih tepatnya—ruangan milik Naruto. Kiba dan Lee melepaskan ikatan pada Gaara dan membuat pemilik iris hijau susu itu duduk di sofa lalu berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Desamu kacau, Gaara."

"…"

"Ini gara-gara kepergianmu dari desa dan banyak yang mulai menyerang desamu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Sedikit menggeram kesal, Naruto menahan amarah kepada sikap datar sahabatnya itu. "Dari kakakmu—Kankuro. Kau itu bodoh?! Seharusnya berpikir karena kau seorang pemimpin, Gaara!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir, Naruto? Kalau istriku saja ada disini!"

"Mengapa Sakura-_chan_ bisa ada disini? Kalian melakukan perjanjian?" cecar Naruto.

Nyali Gaara sedikit menciut mendengar kata perjanjian lalu bersikap normal lagi. "Ya, kami membuat perjanjian, Naruto."

"Sekarang kondisi Sakura-_chan_ mulai membaik. Tapi—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemuinya, Gaara."

_BRAK_

Gaara menggebrakan tangannya di meja membuat Shikamaru, Kiba dan Lee terkejut namun Naruto tetap tenang menghadapi sikap Gaara. Ia malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap sangar pemimpin muda itu.

"Aku tidak ingin Sakura-_chan_ menemuimu dengan kondisimu yang kacau. Istirahatlah di rumahku. Jika kau menolak—tidak akan kuizinkan kau menemuinya walau aku harus membunuhmu, **Gaara**_**."**_

Shikamaru menatap pemimpin desanya dan menangkap raut ketegasan dari Naruto dan dia tidak main-main dengan keputusannya. Seraya pria bermarga Nara itu bergumam, _"kuharap kau tidak akan membunuh Gaara, Naruto."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nghh…"

Suara lenguhan Sakura membuat Ino dan Hinata yang agak tertidur mulai terusik dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah terbangun. Mereka memandang khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura sampai iris teduh balik menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ada dimana, Hinata?"

Hinata memegang tangan Sakura. "Kau berada di rumah Ino, Sakura-_chan._ Kami menemukanmu di gerbang tadi—beruntung kau tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf membuat ka—"

_PLAK…_

Ino menampar wajah Sakura dengan keras sampai membuat Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu. Kemudian Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat dan lelehan air mata mengalir deras dari kekasih Shikamaru.

"Kau itu betul-betul bodoh dan sangat bodoh melebihi Naruto. Kenapa kau membuat kami semua khawatir!"

Sakura memegang bekas tamparan Ino lalu menatap Hinata yang mengusap air matanya kemudian ia tersenyum miris. "Aku berhak ditampar bukan, Ino?"

"Kenapa kau kabur ke Konoha, Sakura? Kazekage-_sama_ menghawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

Wanita musim semi celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. "Dimana Naruto dan Shikamaru?"

"Kalau kau mencari mereka. Mereka mungkin menahan suamimu sekarang, " ujar Ino menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Gaara-_sama_ ditahan?"

"Itu mungkin benar, Sakura-_chan_."

"Biarkan saja."

Jawaban Sakura membuat keduanya berjengit kaget. Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya? Kenapa dia bersikap cuek padahal sekarang—mungkin Gaara ditahan tapi dirinya tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada suaminya.

Kedua tangan Ino mencengkram bahu Sakura dan menatap tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Dia itu suamimu. Kenapa kau tidak peduli?" cecarnya.

Sakura memandang datar. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Ino."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anak yang ada di kandunganmu, Sakura? Dia butuh ayah—dan ayahnya adalah _Kazekage-sama_!"

Netra teduhnya terkejut dengan penuturan Ino. "Darimana kau tahu aku hamil, Ino?" tudingnya.

"Kau lupa aku ninja medis walau tidak sehebat dirimu. Aku bisa merasakan cakra besar yang ada di perutmu, Sakura."

Istri Uzumaki Naruto menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat kepada Sakura. "Makanlah, Sakura. Kau tampak pucat—tak baik untuk kandunganmu juga."

"Aku tidak mau."

Alis Ino berkedut kesal melihat sifat keras kepala Sakura lalu menatapnya sangar. "Makan atau aku yang akan memaksamu untuk makan. Sekarang jangan memikirkan sendiri tapi ada kehidupan di perutmu. _Kami-sama _menitipkan anak itu padamu, Sakura!"

Mau tidak mau, Sakura dengan terpaksa memakan sup hangat buatan Hinata lalu menghabiskannya dan tidak lupa meminum air putih. Ino dan Hinata menghela napasnya lega walau dengan cara memaksa—pada akhirnya Sakura mau.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dan ini sangat penting." Tatapan Ino mulai serius.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri dari desa Suna, Sakura?"

"Sudah aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu, Ino!"

Ino menyentilkan dahi Sakura. "Kau itu bukan anak kecil yang suka merajuk, Sakura. Katakan apa masalahmu."

"Gaara-_sama_ membohongiku."

Satu kalimat mampu membuat Ino terkesiap sama halnya dengan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Kazekage-sama_ membohonginya. Membohongi Sakura—sahabatnya. Mana mungkin?.

"Mana mungkin _Kazekage-sama_ membohongimu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Dia membohongiku dan melanggar perjanjian."

"Kau dan _Kazekage-sama_ membuat perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" cecar Ino.

"Perjanjian untuk tidak menyentuhku sampai kami saling mencintai. Tapi—ketika malam pertama itu—dia berhasil menyentuhku. Alhasil aku mengandung anaknya."

"Anaknya? Anak kalian, Sakura? Kau jangan berhak menyalahkan suamimu, Sakura! Dia punya alasan menyembunyikannya," tukas Ino.

"Kau membelanya, Ino?" tuding Sakura menunjukkan tangannya ke Ino.

"Ino-_chan_ tidak membela siapapun, Sakura-_chan_…" imbuh Hinata.

"Lalu apa? Berusaha bersikap normal namun ada udang dibalik batu. Dia menyembunyikan hal terpenting dan aku tidak tahu!"

"Dia menyembunyikannya untuk menghargai perasaanmu walau sudah menyentuhmu lagipula—"

"—dia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan._ Dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu maka ia menyembunyikannya._"_

Suara yang dikenal Sakura kemudian wanita itu menoleh ke belakang mendapati Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"N-naruto…"

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_. Sudah siuman?"

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara-_sama_, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Cengiran Naruto berubah menjadi mimik serius. "Suamimu tidak apa-apa hanya kuberi pelajaran saja."

"Jangan bilang kau memukulinya sampai babak belur, Naruto?" tukas Ino menyilang kedua tangannya lagi.

"Tidak sampai begitu karena mendapat tatapan sangar dari calon suamimu, Ino. Lagipula kami tidak akan membunuhnya, bisa-bisa menjadi kasus." Ucapnya dengan tawa riangnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, sekarang Gaara-_sama_ ada dimana?"

Naruto mengelus kepala istrinya. "Dia ada rumah kita, Hinata. Ayo kita pulang." Iris biru langit menatap Sakura. "—kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan—"

"—aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, Naruto!" kilah Sakura.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Sabaku no Sakura." Pamit Naruto lalu mereka berdua—meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura disana.

Ino menatap balik Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

"Biarkan saja dia yang menemuiku sendiri!" ucap Sakura membuang muka lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Kekasih pria bermarga Nara ini menggeleng kepalanya. Padahal Sakura mengigau nama suaminya saat dalam mimpi sekarang tidak mau menemuinya. Dasar tidak mau jujur—saling mencintai tapi masih bersikeras untuk menyangkalnya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" gumam Ino dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kondisi fisik Gaara bisa dikatakan tidak baik dengan muka agak lebam juga tangannya memerah akibat "pelajaran" dari sahabatnya—Naruto. Ia memandang pemandangan langit dari balik jendela kediaman Naruto. Ya, dirinya dibawa ke rumah Naruto. Ia diberi makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah tidak terisi semalaman.

Walau dengan terpaksa, ia menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan oleh Uzumaki Hinata. Semangkuk sup daging telah ia habiskan lalu meneguk air putih dan selesai. Sesaat pikirannya mengingat suara samar-samar istrinya yang berguman—_aku mencintaimu, Gaara-sama_. apakah itu hanya ilusi tapi kenapa terasa itu benar kenyataan.

Kemudian ia menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya lalu memandang kosong langit di depannya. Ingatan pentengkaran besar antara ia dan Sakura berputar bagaikan film. Hatinya merasa teriris telah menyembunyikan kebohongan ini. Seharusnya ia menceritakan sebernanya—entah kenapa lidahnya kelu dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Sakura, maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

Racauan Gaara membuat Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di kamar—tempat istirahat Gaara tersentak lalu membuka pintu dan kaget melihat Gaara memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Gaara!"

Seakan tidak peduli, Gaara masih memegang kepalanya tanpa menyadari Naruto berada di depannya. Naruto segera melepas tangan Gaara dan memaksanya untuk menatap iris biru langitnya. Pemimpin desa Konoha ini memandang miris dengan kondisi menyedihkan sahabatnya. Selalu, kenapa ia harus melihat ini untuk kedua kalinya setelah Sasuke.

"Sadarlah… Gaara!"

Iris hijau susu milik Gaara membulat dan memandang takut Naruto. "N-naruto…"

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Gaara. Kau tidak salah karena itu—adalah faktor ketidaksengajaan. Kalian harus saling bicara dengan kepala dingin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengan tenang kalau saja ia tidak mau menemuiku? Ia sudah membenciku, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya lalu menatap kembali Gaara. "Kurasa tidak, Gaara. Ia hanya tidak bisa menerima kebohongan itu. Dia baru belajar untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Ketahuilah Gaara, kalau ia membencimu—buat apa ia mempertahankan kandungannya?"

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, Naruto. Tapi kali ini, aku menyelesaikan sendiri."

"Tentu saja, Gaara. Ini urusan rumah tangga kalian. Aku hanya membantumu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu agar jernih dan maaf—untuk lebam di muka dan tanganmu juga."

Gaara tersenyum miris. "_Daijobu_ _ka_, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak memukulku, pasti aku sudah gila sekarang!"

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu, Gaara. Itu membuatku takut," tukas Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih apa, Gaara?" Naruto menautkan alis tidak mengerti.

Dengan mengulas senyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Naruto. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Sudahlah Gaara. Yang terpenting jagalah Sakura, itu saja."

Kemudian Gaara memandang langit kembali dan disadari oleh Naruto. Sembari tersenyum tipis, "kau mau menemuinya, Gaara?"

"Bagaimana kau—aah sudahlah," kilah Gaara.

"Dari sorot matamu sudah terlihat jelas. Temuilah daripada kau memandang dari jauh," imbuh Naruto.

"Dia membenciku, Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_ bilang kalau ingin menemuinya—kau harus datang sendiri. Itu berita bagus bukan? Temuilah dan selesaikan sebelum desa-desa lain menyerang desamu, Gaara."

Sejenak Gaara memikirkan desanya yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja. "Desaku baga—"

"Akhirnya sadar juga. Desamu sekarang dalam bahaya dan aku mengirim surat pada kakakmu untuk menjaga pertahanan desa. Lalu aku tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang kepergianmu. Tak perlu khawatir, Gaara."

Gaara segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap wajahnya dari cermin. "Apakah pantas aku menemuinya dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Istrimu ninja medis pasti akan mengobatimu, Gaara."

"Aaa…"

Dan—Gaara pun keluar dari kediaman Naruto dalam keadaan tenang. Di lain pihak, Naruto bergumam pelan. "Semoga kalian berbaikan…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pandangan Sakura menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang kecil. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya menopangkan dagu di pinggiran jendela. Hm, sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan bintang begitu indahnya dan ini langsung dari tempat kelahirannya.

_DEG…_

Wanita musim semi ini merasakan chakra yang familiar mendekat ke arah sini. dirinya lansgung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mewaspadai gerakan apapun yang bergerak kemari. Ia memasati seluruh ruangan dan tertuju pada satu—

Chakra-nya semakin kuat berarti semakin dekat keberadaan orang itu. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya dan tangannya gemetaran.

_CKLEK…_

Iris teduh milik Sakura membulat tak percaya kalau orang yang menemuinya kali ini adalah—

"Sakura…"

—suaminya.

"Gaara-_sama_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*To Be Continued*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… bila chapter ini tidak memuaskan karena idenya sudah buntu dan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Tendang aku saja bila mengecewakan dan juga keterlambatannya lagipula sekarang urusan kuliah semester 6 ini tidak bisa bebas.. banyak praktek sekarang… Huwaaa #ditendang.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-10**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_, _**,namina88, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,**__Guest, Kaname, __Guest__**, **__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**,**__ FYLIN-chan, soee intana, hankira, __**hanazono yuri**__,**Fortunemelo,Ah Rin , ** _

_Palembang, 10 Maret 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_**.**

* * *

**.**

_._

_._

_Ketika semuanya terungkap_

_Itu membutuhkan alasan yang tepat_

_Tapi, alasan membenci karena telah mencintai_

_Alasan logiskah?_

_Kita tahu kalau benci dan cinta hanya dibatasi oleh garis tipis yang tak terlihat_

_._

_._

_-12-_

Mereka berdua masih sama-sama diam membisu, tanpa sepatah kata apapun keluar dari bibir suami istri ini. Kedua insan terpaku dan saling menjeratkan iris masing-masing untuk menyelami satu sama lain. Bahkan sang wanita tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, ketika _Kazekage_ muda mendekatinya. Pria itu mulai melangkah maju yang membuat wanita beriris teduh berjalan mundur sampai ada dinding menahan pergerakannya.

Tangan pria pemilik iris hijau susu itu berada di samping kepala wanita musim semi. Mereka berdua memaksakan untuk menatap satu sama lain. "Sakura…"

"Gaara-_sama_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau—"

_BRAK_…

Kini kedua tangan Gaara menahan pergerakan Sakura. Wanita itupun tersentak kaget melihat wajah suaminya menahan emosi yang telah memuncak.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari Suna, Sakura? Atau gara-gara perjanjian itu?" tanya Gaara parau.

Bibir Sakura membentuk senyuman sendu. "Itu sudah keputusan kalau salah satu melanggarnya, Gaara-_sama_."

"Kita…" Gaara memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya lagi. "Kita yang melanggarnya, Sakura. Baik aku atau dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Gaara-_sama_…"

"Kita melanggarnya adanya faktor ketidaksengajaan, Sakura."

Kedua tangan Sakura terulur dan memegang wajah Gaara—suaminya. "Aku membencimu, Gaara-_sama_…"

Hati Gaara teriris mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir wanitanya. Hn, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Sakura membencinya, karena telah menyembunyikan fakta yang menyakitkan.

"Sakura… Aku—"

"Aku sangat… sangat membencimu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan lagi antara benci dan cinta. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Gaara-_sama._" Sakura pun terduduk di lantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini berurai air mata.

Otak Gaara membeku sesaat lalu ia merendahkan posisinya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu Sakura kemudian jari tangan kiri menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas. Kedua iris mulai bersirobok dan—Gaara mencari kebohongan namun nihil.

Perkataan Sakura adalah bukti naifnya karena berusaha berlari dari kenyataan. Dia menyalahkan seseorang bahkan ia juga merasa bersalah. Terlalu egois memang karena—dia sudah menanamkan perasaan cinta yang ditunjukkan untuk suaminya kini.

"…Sakura…"

"Aku tak mampu membencimu karena aku memiliki perasaan sama denganmu, dan telah mengandung benih yang tertanam di rahimku. Kalau saja aku membencimu, pasti aku sudah menggugurkan kandunganku. Tapi—aku tak bisa. Anak ini tidak salah apa-aoa. Hanya aku terlalu egois untuk kabur dari kenyataan."

Tangan pemimpin Suna itu menangkupkan wajah istrinya sembari tersenyum lembut, lalu tanpa perintah—Gaara merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan tangannya mengelus punggung istrinya. "Aku juga egois, Sakura. Aku menyembunyikan kebenaran ini darimu, karena aku tak mau kau pergi dariku."

"Kita sama-sama egois. Hanya mementingkan keinginan masing-masing, kita betul-betul bodoh, Gaara-_sama_." Sakura mendorong lembut dan terkejut melihat luka lebam di wajah suaminya.

"Baru sadar, Sakura. Ini pelajaran dari sahabatmu itu. Kalau bukan darinya, pasti aku sudah menghancurkan desa ini."

"Duduklah di kasur itu. Aku akan mengobati lukamu itu," tutur Sakura.

Dengan senyuman, Gaara duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu Sakura mengeluarkan pendar hijau dari tangannya—dan menempelkan di wajah suaminya.

"Aku juga mendapat tamparan dari sahabatku, Gaara-_sama_. seberna—"

Tangan kiri Gaara memegang wajah istrinya lalu mengelus permukaan kulit lembut itu. Sakura merasa ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Perlahan luka lebam itu agak memudar dan senyum terpatri dari bibir Sakura.

"Sakura… maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Kata maaf itu sulit, Gaara-_sama_. Tapi bisa kita memulai dari awal lagi?"

Hanya senyuman sangat tipis menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Adik bungsu Kankuro ini memeriksa ruangan ini, dan dirinya bergumam dalam hati karena kamar ini telah terpasang jurus kedap suara. Lalu Gaara menatap istrinya lagi. "Memulai secara sadar, Sakura." Tangannya bergerak dan mengelus perut rata sang istri.

Seakan paham, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dia baik-baik saja, Gaara-_sama_…"

Kemudian Sakura duduk di samping suaminya. Lalu perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayu Sakura. Tak ayal, wanita musim semi memejam matanya. Bagaikan magnet saling tarik menarik, Gaara mengecup bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Namun kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut. Sakura membuka akses dengan membuka mulutnya dan—lidah Gaara menyelusup masuk.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengalungkan di leher Gaara, sedangkan Gaara sendiri menekan kepala istrinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa melepas pagutan masing-masing, keduanya sama-sama ambruk. Gaara menindih tubuh istrinya dengan masih menyalurkan rasa manis di mulut Sakura. Karena pasokan keduanya telah menipis, mereka berdua melepasnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Gaarapun memindahkan ciuman itu ke leher jenjang Sakura hingga lenguhan terdengar dari bibir wanitanya. Ciuman… lalu menggigitnya… kemudian menjilatnya… itu mampu membuat Sakura mendesah tidak karuan.

Inikah… inikah rasanya jika dilakukan secara sadar. Baginya pengalaman ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata sekalipun.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Gaara menurunkan _Zipper_ baju merah maroon milik Sakura dan—menyisakan bra warna hitam masih melekat di sana. Raut wajah Sakura merona karena bagian privasi sudah terlihat di mata suaminya. Yaah—walau ini untuk kedua kali untuk mereka berdua.

Pemimpin muda desa Suna melepas ciuman di leher lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Iris hijau susu milik Gaara memberi isyarat kalau—kegiatan ini di lanjutkan atau tidak kepada sang istri. Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Gaara mulai menanggalkan pengait bra lalu melepasnya hingga bagian atas privasi—milik Sakura terlihat jelas dan sungguh menggoda.

Seringai tercetak jelas di bibir Gaara yang mampu membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, mulut Gaara menangkupkan dada bagian kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas dada kanan istrinya. Lenguhan bahkan desahan terdengar sangat merdu di indera pendengaran Gaara. Seakan itu sinyal meminta lebih, Gaara mempercepat kegiatan itu hingga jeritan Sakura menyebutkan namanya membuat ia bangga.

"Ooough… grr… aaah… G-gaara-_saaa-maa_… oouch…"

Lalu tangan yang menganggur mulai nakal menarik celana pendek juga celana dalam Sakura ke bawah, dan menyelusupkan jarinya di lorong kewanitaan milik istrinya. Sakura menggelinjang hebat, kedua kakinya berontak seakan untuk menghentikan kegiatan ini sekarang. Tapi ini tidak berlaku pria yang ada di atasnya.

Satu… dua… tiga jari berhasil masuk ke dalam lorong itu dan bermain di area itu. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya karena tidak mampu menerima sensasi yang hebat dan menggelora. Bahkan keringat mulai menetes di wajah ayunya dan—klimaks.

Cairan yang keluar dari lorong miliknya melumuri tiga jari suaminya lalu—Gaara melepas pagutannya di dada dan menjilat _liquid_ dengan lahap. Masih mempertahankan seringainya, tanpa aba-aba—Sakura menarik tangan suaminya hingga kedua tangan Gaara menumpu menahan beban badannya. Tangan Sakura perlahan menanggalkan pakaian suaminya sampai kaus jaring pun lepas. Gaara kini polos bagian atas membuat Sakura merona merah dengan mengelus dada kekar suaminya itu.

"Terpesona dengan badanku, Sakura."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal, lalu tangannya memukul pelan dada suaminya. "Siapa bilang terpesona? Kau tahu aku masih belum memaafkanmu."

"Oh jadi begitu, Sakura."

Gaara menurunkan posisinya hingga berada di depan lorong milik Sakura. Sontak Sakura menutup dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Gaara menjauhkan tangan Sakura dan lidahnya masuk ke dalam dan menjilatnya.

"Shhh… ooouch… he-hentikan… errrgh.."

Mulut Gaara menekan lebih dalam lagi di lorong kewanitaan Sakura lalu—tangan yang menganggur meremas dada istrinya. Sensasi yang sangat menggoda dengan penuh dengan nafsu mampu—membuat pasangan muda ini lupa akan kebencian dan kemarahan masing-masing.

"Akh… ooouch… aaah…"

Klimaks kedua kalinya bagi Sakura dengan napas tersenggal-senggal lalu menatap langit-langit kamar, sedangkan Gaara meneguk seluruh cairan milik Sakura dan menatap istrinya—dengan penuh cinta. "Kau menikmatinya, Sakura."

"Hentikan muka polosmu itu, Gaara-_sama!_" tukas Sakura.

"Memang ada apa dengan wajahku?" Gaara bangkit dan melepas seluruh pakaian yang tersisa lalu—menindih Sakura kembali.

Wajah Sakura merona lagi melihat dari atas sampai bawah—hingga ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tapi lain halnya Gaara, dia menyeringai lagi lalu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lorong wanita milik Sakura.

Alunan desahan merdu membuat pemimpin desa Suna ini berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke lorong intim istrinya. Memaju-mundurkan dengan tempo pelan… perlahan sedang lalu cepat sampai—suara decitan kasur mampu meramaikan malam mereka berdua.

"Arghh… Shhh… ahhh…"

"Shh… shiit…"

Keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan—sampai pria bernetra hijau susu ambruk di tubuh istrinya. Mereka sama-sama mengulum senyuman tipis dan menyiratkan perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun_."

Untuk pertama kalinya dan sampai kapanpun itu…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mereka berdua ngapain sih? Lama banget di kamarku!"

Gerutuan wanita beriris _Aquamarine_ menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak sendiri karena ada pria yang setia mendengar gerutuan wanitanya selama dua jam lebih. Ino memilih membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan keturunan _Nara_ dan memainkan kertas gulungan di tangan pria itu. "Inoo… bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh!" imbuh Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kamarku dipakai oleh mereka?" bibir Ino mengerucut sebal.

"Mereka pasti menyalurkan rasa rindu dengan cara yang biasa dilakukan suami istri," gumam Shikamaru meletakkan gulungan di sofa—tempat mereka beristirahat.

Inopun bangkit dan menatap lebih dekat dengan calon suaminya. "A-apakah mereka melakukan _itu_, Shikamaru?"

"Kalau tidak. Mana mungkin mereka tidak keluar dari kamarmu, Ino. Makanya aku memasang jurus kedap suara di kamarmu," tukas Shikamaru mengacak rambut Ino.

Tangan Ino menjawil hidung Shikamaru. "Kauu… tidak akan mendapat jatah dariku, Shikamaru!"

Perlahan Shikamaru menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ino. "Kau iri, Ino." Lalu hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nyaris bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sontak wajah Ino muncul semburat merah tipis. "Ti-tidak, Shikamaru. Dan—hentikan wajahmu seperti itu!" kilahnya.

"Kita lakukan sekarang, Ino."

"Tidak mau!"

"Benarkah?"

"Heii—semenjak kapan kau semesum ini? Yaaw—tanganmu keluar dari—shh—Shikamaru!"

Seringai tercetak di bibir Shikamaru. "Buktikan kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan desahanmu, Ino."

Dengan anggukan lemah, Shikamaru melancarkan serangan demi serangan yang ditunjukkan pada wanitanya untuk—malam ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tampak senyuman menguar di bibir wanita yang kini bermarga Sabaku karena asyik berbincang dengan sahabatnya. Mereka tampak tidak memperdulikan kedua pria yang menatapnya dengan bosan. Sakura terlihat mencubit tangan Ino karena terus menggodanya yang membicarakan masalah malam kemarin.

"Bagaimana dengan malam kalian? Puas membuat tuan rumah tidur di sofa, Sakii!"

"Oooh bahkan aku bangun pagi-pagi melihat kalian masih—yaaw—sakit, Ino!"

Shikamaru pun menghela napas. "Bisa pembicaraan dihentikan sementara karena pemimpin desa Konoha sudah hadir."

"Narutoo! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tuding Sakura.

Dengan cengiran khasnya. "Barusan saja, Sakura-_chan_. Sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan, terlihat dari wajah kalian yang segar. Apakah kalian menghabiskan malam dengan penuh gairah?"

"Naruto…" seru Gaara berdehem pelan.

Seraya menggarukkan kepalanya. "Tanpa kalian menjawab, aku sudah tahu. Hm, benarkah kalian pulang sekarang, Gaara?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau kondisi desa Suna dalam keadaan agak kacau. Kami harus kembali, Naruto."

"Kalian tidak mampir sebentar lagi saja, Saki..." pinta Ino mengenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengulum senyuman tipis. "Aku sangat ingin, Ino. Tapi kau sekarang tahu kalau sekarang aku bukan shinobi Konoha lagi—tapi Suna, sahabatku."

Pemilik rambut kuning pucat memutar bola matanya. "Ya… Ya.. aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi—dua minggu lagi kalian harus datang."

"Shikamaru, maksudnya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dua minggu lagi itu pernikahan kami, Hokage-_sama_."

Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Naruto menegang. "Terlalu formal lagi, Shikamaru… aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu!"

"Hn, baiklah kami akan datang. Sekarang bisa kami kembali ke Suna?"

"Oh baiklah, Gaara-_sama,_" ucap Naruto.

Sedikit pukulan di bahu Naruto, Gaara bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sama-sama, Gaara."

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Perbincangan antar pemimpin desa, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tak yakin. "Benarkah?"

"Atau jangan-jangan?" gumam Ino mulai berspekulasi.

"Sudahlah, jemputan dari desa Suna sudah datang," kilah Naruto keluar dari kediaman Ino untuk menghindari keributan lebih lama lagi.

Merekapun menyusul Naruto yang terlebih dulu keluar dan iris Gaara agak terkejut mendapati Kankuro—sang kakak ada disana. Kankuro menggeram kesal dengan tingkah adik bungsunya ini yang membuat—desa Suna kalang kabut.

"Kankuro-_nii_… sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku bertanya padamu, adikku. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kepergianmu?"

Naruto paham kalau suasana agak menjadi dingin, dia menepuk bahu Kankuro. "Kankuro-_san_, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah beres, jadi jangan membahas ini lagi."

"Hhh… ayo kita kembali, Gaara. Semua orang menghawatirkanmu," ajak Kankuro.

Gaara mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat pada istrinya yang masih berbincang dengan Ino. Kemudian Sakura melihat isyarat itu dan tersenyum kemudian memeluk Ino lalu melepasnya. "Kami akan hadir di pernikahan kalian."

"Kau juga harus menjaga kandunganmu karena itu adalah calon pemimpin desa Suna. Paham kau, Saki!"

Iris teduhnya menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. "Terima kasih, kalian semua."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sakura-_chan_. Kami senang kalian bahagia dan kuharap tidak terulang kejadian seperti ini lagi," pinta Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, jagalah kandunganmu i-itu.. ya," ucap Hinata.

Dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau juga, Hinata-_sama_."

Sakurapun berjalan mendekati suaminya dan sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia menatap balik ke arah sahabatnya. "Maafkan kami, semuanya. Selamat bertemu kembali di pertemuan berikutnya." Lalu wanita itu masuk ke dalam.

_Kazekage_ muda itu pula berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. "Kami berangkat, Naruto."

"Hati-hati dan jagalah Sakura-_chan_."

Sedikit mengulas senyuman sangat tipis yang ditunjukkan pada sahabat pertamanya itu kemudian Gaara masuk diikuti dengan Kankuro. Dan—kereta mereka meninggalkan desa Konoha menuju desa Suna. Naruto menatap kepergian kereta itu dengan senyuman lalu mengadahkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti yang pertama tapi untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan misiku?"

Lamunan Naruto terbuyar mendengar ucapan keturunan Nara lalu menepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Hn, kita bicarakan di kantor Hokage saja sekarang."

"_Mendokusai na_…"

.

.

.

.

_Alasan untuk mencintai itu banyak karena c__inta membutuhkan pengorbanan_

_Cinta itu tidak memandang siapapun untuk mendapatkannya_

_Satu alasan mencintai adalah adanya pria dan wanita mempunyai perasaan yang sama_

.

.

.

.

_*-One chapter again menuju Epilog-*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)**_

Kurasa chapter ini terlalu ngebut habisnya tapi sueer ideku benar-benar buntu dan tak mampu untuk memikirkan ide lain. Arghh—pasti kurang memuaskan apalagi tingggal menuju satu chapter lagi menuju epilog. Sebernanya itu di luar dugaanku untuk menulis satu chapter lagi. Tapi—sudahlah…

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-11**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime , dan Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_, _**,namina88, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,**__Guest, Kaname, __Guest__**, **__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**,**__ FYLIN-chan, soee intana, hankira, __**hanazono yuri**__,_ _hhxcjh, Shadewa Dewa, Uchiha Nela, __**Mikaela Williams, **__kirei- neko, __**Ah Rin**_

_Palembang, 16 Maret 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_._

_._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-The Last Chapter to Epilog-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-13-_

_._

_._

Pagi telah menyingsing dengan sinar matahari telah berdiri tegak di langit dan menerangkan bumi, lalu suara berdenging angin menyapu sejuknya hari ini. Dan mampu membuat orang-orang untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk pemimpin salah satu desa alians ini—masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Salahkan saja banyak gulungan yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya—akibat kesalahan dirinya kabur tanpa pamit dari kedua kakaknya.

Terlebih lagi kakak perempuannya, betapa ganasnya ia memarahi adik bungsunya walau jabatan mereka yang lebih tinggi adalah dia. Tapi, tidak berlaku untuk Temari—sang kakak. Dia memberikan tugas yang super banyak sampai tujuh bulan berturut-turut. Padahal cuma sehari, ia dihukum seperti ini apalagi lebih dari sehari. Pemimpin muda itu tidak bisa membayangkannya itu.

Sepertinya ia enggan bangun daripada kakak perempuannya memberikan tugas lagi dan nyaris membuatnya—hampir pingsan. Tangannya meraba sebelahnya… kosong.. segera ia beranjak dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu ia memasati sekeliling dengan netra hijau susunya untuk mencari keberadaan wanitanya.

Sedetik itu pula, indera penciumannya menghirup aroma sedap dan—tidak salah lagi harum masakan istrinya. Betapa keras kepala istrinya, ia hamil tujuh bulan tapi—gerakan masih lincah walau mampu membuat pemimpin muda ini ketar-ketir dan khawatir dengannya. Segera ia bangkit hanya dengan celana piama-nya saja dan langsung ke dapur.

Seraya menyilang kedua tangannya setelah ia sampai ke dapur, melihat istri musim seminya tengah meletakkan sarapan di meja. Wanitanya tidak sadar kalau sang suami melihat kegiatan paginya. Ketika Sakura berbalik ke belakang untuk mengambil lauk tiba-tiba lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang—lalu kepala pemimpin suna itu disenderkan di bahu Sakura.

"Shh… Gaara-_kun_… _Ohayou…_"

Gaara menyeringai tipis lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi Sakura. "_Ohayou mo, _ Sakura."

Wajah Sakura kini merona tipis akibat perlakuan setiap pagi dari suaminya. Ini hanya sebagian kecil saja, bahkan sampai membuat ia tidak mampu berdiri karena tangan nakal suaminya bermain-main di bagian dada dan daerah—err sensitif bagian bawah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau suaminya ini sangat liar kalau berada di dekatnya.

Wanita musim semi ini melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap suaminya. Kembali—wajah Sakura merona lagi namun diganti dengan raut kesal tercetak di wajah ayu Sakura. "Kebiasaan tidak memakai atasan, Gaara-_kun_?" tudingnya menunjuk dada kekar sekaligus seksi milik suaminya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Sakura?" kilah Gaara masih mempertahankan seringainya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cepat mandi sana!" perintah Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir suaminya.

"Satu ciuman baru aku mandi, Sakura," ujar Gaara kemudian mengambil handuk miliknya.

Alis mata wanita ayu ini berkedut lalu berniat kabur dari Gaara. Akan tetapi karena langkahnya terlalu lambat karena—usia kandungannya sudah tujuh bulan, mampu dimanfaatkan Gaara untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan istrinya. Sontak Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Tidak, Gaara-_kun_… aku tidak mau," tukas Sakura.

Dengan paksa pemimpin desa Suna ini melepaskan kedua tangan dari wajahnya—lalu kedua iris mereka bersirobok kembali. Kemudian dahi Gaara ditempelkan di dahi Sakura dan pria itu menghembuskan napasnya di wajah cantik istrinya.

"Hanya satu ciuman saja, Sakura. Aku tidak meminta lebih."

"Mandi dulu baru aku berikan, Gaara-_kun_!"

Tanpa sadar tangan Gaara menyelusup masuk ke dalam daster yang dikenakan oleh Sakura, lalu jarinya memainkan daerah sensitif bagian bawah istrinya. _Deg_, Sakura langsung melayangkan tatapan menyalak kepada suaminya, tapi hanya dibalas dengan seringai andalannya. Lenguhan pelan bergumam di bibir Sakura dan keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

"K-kumohoon… shh… lepaaskaanh jariimu… ituu shh.. hentiikaaan—sshh.."

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau mengabulkan permintaanku, Sakura." Gaara tetap memainkan daerah itu dengan tempo pelan.

"K-kaalauu…. Ak-aku tiid—shh—mauu…" desah Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin akan berakhir di kamar, Sakura," ucap Gaara.

Oh tidak, di dalam pikiran Sakura. ia menggeleng kepalanya kalau itu terjadi. Dirinya tidak mau terulang lagi seperti dua hari sebelumnya yang—menolak err… untuk mencium suaminya. Karena pada saat itu juga, ia dipaksa untuk melayani pemimpin muda ini—grrr—ia akui suaminya di kenal sebagai orang yang bijaksana dan mengayomi warga desa. Tapi-kalau denganku dan hanya berdua, ia akan menunjukkan tatapan lapar lalu dengan serangan yang ganas.

Segera ia menarik kepala suaminya dan melibatkan dalam ciuman singkat lalu—dirinya mengisyaratkan pada Gaara untuk melepaskan jari yang bermain di daerah selangkangannya. Tapi bukan melepaskannya malah memainkan lebih dengan tempo sedang.

"Gaaraaa-_kuuun_… aku sudah mengabulkan perminta—sshh—aanmu.. lepaskan bodoh!"

Gaara menghela napasnya kemudian menarik jarinya dari daerah intim istrinya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena—suaminya mencium lehernya, bukan itu saja menggigit dan menjilatnya. Kembali desahan mengalun di bibir Sakura, ia tak mampu menahan suara itu.

"Shhh… heentiikaan.. Gaaraaa-_kuuun_… shhh"

Bukan malah berhenti adik bungsu Temari dan Kankuro ini memberi _kissmark_ di seluruh bagian leher istrinya. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, tanpa dosa—ia masuk ke dalam ke kamar mandi dan menutup telinganya kemudian karena—

"GAAARAAA-_KUN_…"

—teriakan istrinya mulai bergema di kediaman mereka.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sakura langsung pergi ke kamar namun ada suara ketokan pintu. Lalu nyonya Sabaku ini berjalan ke sana dan membuka pintu kediamannya. Wajah sumringah tercetak di raut ayu Sakura karena kakak ipar perempuannya mengunjungi mereka.

"Temari-_nee_, masuklah."

Anak sulung Sabaku itu masuk ke kediaman mereka lalu memasati sekitar dan tertuju pada Sakura. Perlahan ia mendekati adik iparnya dan melihat leher Sakura penuh bercak kemerahan, kemudian ia menatap Sakura penuh selidik. "Apakah adikku seganas ini kalau pagi-pagi, Sakura?"

Seketika wajah Sakura merona merah dan mengangguk pelan. Temari pun mencari keberadaan adik bungsunya. Seakan paham, Sakura memberitahu kalau Gaara sedang mandi. Kemudian Temari dipersilahkan duduk di kursi makan karena kebetulan mereka sama-sama belum makan. Anak perempuan satu-satu di keluarga Sabaku ini memaksa Sakura menceritakan keliaran Gaara ketika mereka berdua dan—istri pemimpin desa Suna ini membeberkan keluh kesahnya.

"A-apa? Jadi begitu rupanya?"

"Aku tidak membayangkan kalau dia lebih ganas. Walau aku sedang mengandung, ia tidak memperdulikan tapi—dia memperlakukan dengan lembut."

"Tapi bisa bahaya dengan kondisi fisikmu, Sakura," cemas Temari.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Temari-_nee_. Kondisiku baik-baik saja kok. Aku—"

_Cklek…_

"Sakura, ak—Temari-_nee,_" ucap Gaara terkejut dengan kehadiran kakak perempuannya. "Sejak kapan _nee_ ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, adikku."

Gaara menyilang kedua tangannya. "Kenapa memandangku dengan tatapan selidik, _nee-san_?"

Sembari tersenyum tipis, Temari perlahan meminum teh _Ocha_ hangat dan menatap adik bungsunya. "Ada pertemuan di ruangan rapat, Gaara. Sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang karena para petinggi sudah menunggumu."

"Sepagi ini?" kilah Gaara.

"Cepatlah Gaara. Seorang pemimpin harus menunjukkan sikap yang baik. Dan—pakailah baju dulu sebelum mencium istrimu, Gaara!" desis Temari menghentikan langkah Gaara yang mendekati istrinya.

Dengan muka tertekuk kesal, Gaara melesat naik tangga lalu membantingkan pintu kamar. Temari hanya tertawa kecil dengan sikap kekanakan adik bungsunya dan ia melihat Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih, _nee-san_. Kalau _nee_ tidak datang secepat ini mungkin aku diserangnya sampai tidak bisa bangun," kekeh Sakura.

"Dia harus belajar bagaimana bersikap, Sakura. Walau usia kalian masih muda, tapi bersamaan pula kalian calon orang tua."

Sakura mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. "Hormon kami masih menggebu-nggebu apalagi dia, hihihihi. Hm, bagaimana kalau _nee-san_ menikah saja? Masa' adiknya duluan?"

Kemudian Temari menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napasnya. "Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok, Sakura."

Paham akan situasi ini, Sakura merasa bersalah dengan perkataanya. "M-maafkan aku, Temari-_nee_."

Wanita musim semi ini tahu kalau hubungan kakak iparnya dengan Shikamaru harus kandas gara-gara perasaan pria itu hanya—sekedar kakak adik—bukan yang lain. Padahal sudah membina hubungan selama dua tahun lalu tiga bulan berikutnya, Shikamaru menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya—Ino dan kini mereka sudah menikah. Seperti ia ketahui dari surat yang di kirim dari Ino kalau sahabatnya sudah mengandung lima bulan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Itu masa lalu…"

Kasus yang sama dialami oleh dirinya. Segera ia genggam tangan kakak iparnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah kalau ada pria lain yang lebih baik dan—"

"—itu adalah Temujin."

Kedua wanita itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Sosok Gaara yang telah siap dengan jubah kage-nya yang kemudian duduk di sebelah istrinya. Kemudian dia melirik dua wanita itu dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Pria yang berkencan dengan _nee-san_ itu bukan, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara menanggapi dengan jawaban singkat, "Hn. Dia juga bertemu denganku kemarin." Lalu ia meminum air putih dan memakan sarapan pagi.

"Benarkah Temari-_nee_?" tanya Sakura memandangi kakak iparnya.

Temari menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Sebernanya aku iri dengan kalian, terutama kau—Sakura. Kau bisa mengikis perlahan perasaan masa lalumu walau mengorbankan hati adikku dengan—cara pernikahan. Pada awalnya, aku ragu kalau kau bisa menerima Gaara sepenuh hatimu, tapi dirimu mencintai seutuhnya pada adik bungsu yang imut itu."

_Uhuuk_…

Seketika pemilik netra hijau susu itu terbatuk mendengar satu kalimat yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Dengan cepat ia meminum air putih untuk menetralisir rasa batuknya kemudian menatap horror Temari.

"Temari-_nee_, sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyebutkan kata itu lagi?" geram Gaara.

"Memang salah mengatakan itu di depan istrimu sendiri, Gaara-_chan_?" tukas Temari dengan seringainya.

Lalu Gaara berbalik menyeringai. "Seharusnya aku merestui hubungan _nee-san_ dengan pria itu kemarin. Mungkin dia mendatangi kantorku untuk meminta persetujuan untuk menikahimu."

"Kenapa harus kau sebagai penentunya, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara meminum teh _Ocha_ lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja. "Kankuro-_nii_ sudah setuju dan tinggal aku. Lagipula aku _Kazekage_ dan mau tidak mau keputusan itu di tanganku."

"Dia masih mikir bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku—siapa yang mengurus kau, adik iparku? Dia menghawatirkan kau dan calon buah hati kalian hihihi…" kekeh Temari.

_Kazekage_ muda ini langsung beranjak darisana, tak lupa ia memberi kecupan di pipi lalu meninggalkan dua wanita disana. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan Temari memperlihatkan cengirannya. Kakak sulung Sabaku itu menyenggol bahu adik iparnya.

"Gaara sengaja kabur, Sakura."

Anak tunggal dari Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya mengulum senyuman tipis dan kembali melanjutkan—obrolan mereka berdua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para petinggi menggerutu kesal dengan lamanya pemimpin desa Suna datang ke ruangan rapat. Mereka sebernanya paham kalau mungkin saja _Kazekage_ masih bermesraan dengan istrinya. Tapi tidak sampai telat begini juga, bahkan Kizashi pun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja yang notabene—menyelamatkan pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura.

"Kita tahu nyonya Sakura sedang hamil tua tapi—tidak untuk hari ini juga?" geram salah satu petinggi.

"Tenanglah kalian," tukas Kizashi yang berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang mulai meremas gulungan dan melempar ke pintu.

_Ckleek_…

Gulungan yang terlempar bersamaan dengan kedatangan pemimpinnya, dan ditangkap sempurna dengan Gaara. Para petinggi terkejut dengan kedatangan pemimpin mereka yang ada di depan mata.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Kemudian Gaara melangkah dan duduk di kursi kosong seraya menyerahkan gulungan ke Kizashi. "Ini gulunganmu bukan, Kizashi-_san_?"

Kizashi mengangguk dan menerima gulungan itu, kemudian adik bungsu dari Temari dan Kankuro menyinggung permasalahan di dalam rapat tentang adanya pemberontakan di perbatasan desa Suna dan—desa Konoha. mungkin ia mengirimkan surat ke Naruto mengenai hal ini. Tanpa sadar, ada kehadiran seorang pria yang berhasil mencuri hati sang kakak perempuan setelah—keturunan Nara itu.

"Sepertinya Gaara-_sama_ tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Gaara memasati siapa yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Temujin-_san_, kau ingin mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanmu kemarin."

Temujin tidak salah mengira kalau calon adik iparnya ini tidak berbasa-basi, malah langsung membicarakan pokok pembicaraan. Memang dasar sifatnya. "Sudah kuduga anda langsung membicarakan itu."

"Aku menerimanya…"

Pria itu tersenyum namun tak berlangsung lama karena terganti dengan seringai dari sahabat Naruto ini. ",,,asalkan kau menunggu dua bulan lagi."

Dahi Temujin mengerut. "Untuk apa aku menunggu dua bulan lagi?"

"Menyakinkan hati kakak perempuanku mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan sampai istriku melahirkan, Temuji -_san_."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih."

"Hn, sama-sama."

Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan para petinggi. Temujin merasa tidak sangkut paut dengan hal ini, ia berpamitan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian pemimpin desa Suna ini melanjutkan rapatnya, dan Kizashi langsung memberi saran untuk meminta bantuan ahli strategi dari Konoha.

"Kalau ini dibiarkan akan membahayakan pertahanan dua desa aliansi, _Kazekage-sama_."

"Ini dibutuhkan ahli strategi yang handal tapi setelah kematian Shikaku Nara, kita tidak—"

Suami dari Sakura ini langsung memotong perkataan Kizashi."—jangan melupakan Shikamaru. Dia juga ahli strategi yang hebat melebihi ayahnya."

"Yakin untuk menyerahkan tugas ini kepada dia, _Kazekage-sama_?"

Gaara tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia banyak tersenyum hari ini. "Aku yakin misi ini akan selesai, jangan meragukan kemampuannya."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Dan—pembicaraan kembali dilanjutkan untuk menyusun strategi penyelesaian pemberontakan di perbatasan desa Suna dan desa Konoha.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Udara malam terasa dingin tapi tidak berlaku pada wanita musim semi yang menghabiskan waktu menikmatinya. Dirinya berdiri di balkon kamar mereka, sembari ia menghirup aroma angin lalu menatap langit penuh bintang. Ia tahu kalau angin sangat menusuk jika malam hari, maka Sakura memakai jaket untuk mengurangi rasa dingin udara di desa Suna.

Tanpa sadar, sang suami masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati istrinya tengah menikmati malam ini. Dengan melepas jubah kage lalu ia menyusul Sakura—kemudian merengkuh tubuh istrinya hingga wanitanya tersentak kaget.

"Kau mengaggetkanku, Gaara-_kun_…" desis pelan Sakura.

Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan mencium aroma wangi yang menjadi candu baginya. Sensasi geli mampu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil dan menjauhkan kepala suaminya hingga—Gaara memberengut kesal. Dan sebelum Gaara mengatakan sesuatu, terlebih dulu Sakura memotongnya.

"Gelii, Gaara-_kun._ Jangan ngambek!" Seakan tahu yang tercetak di wajah suaminya walau ia tidak melihatnya.

Kemudian tangan Gaara melonggarkan pelukan dan mengelus perut buncit istrinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya, hm?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Dia sangat aktif dan rindu dengan ayahnya hihihi…"

Gaara merasakan pergerakan aktif di dalam perut Sakura. Calon buah hatinya tampak menendang hingga ringisan keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Anak ayah sangat aktif sampai ibumu sakit, jangan terlalu kuat sayang."

Aura ayah tertampak jelas di perkataan Gaara, walau calon buah hatinya belum lahir. Sakura mengenggam tangan suaminya dan tersenyum tipis. "_Ne_, kau sudah menyiapkan nama anak kita, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Hm, sudah." Gaara mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

"Namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Yuren untuk laki-laki dan Atsuna untuk perempuan."

"Nama yang bagus, Gaara-_kun_," puji Sakura. "Lihat rasi bintang disana. indaaah…" Wanita musim semi menunjuk ke arah langit.

Kemudian Gaara melihat ke atas dan tersenyum lagi. "Bintang semua tampak indah dank au beruntung melihatnya hari ini, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan langsung bertatapan mata hijau susu milik suaminya. "Memangnya hari ini spesial hm?"

"Seluruh rasi bintang hadir malam ini, Sakura."

Mereka berdua mengulum senyuman kemudian, sang pria melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh istrinya hingga saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka menempelkan dahinya masing-masing lalu tangan sang wanita mengalungkan di leher suaminya. Suasana romantis tercipta di antara mereka berdua, hembusan angin malam serta bintang-bintang dan bulan menyinari pasangan muda ini.

Iris mereka saling bersirobok lalu seakan magnet saling tarik menarik—kedua hidung pasangan ini saling bersentuhan. Tangan Gaara mengelus permukaan wajah ayu sang istri sedangkan Sakura menyentuh tengkuk suaminya. Perlahan jarak mereka terpaut hanya tiga senti dan mereka mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun_…"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sakura."

Lalu kedua bibir terkunci dengan rasa manis yang terkecap. Mereka berdua merasakan rasa yang berbaur di dalam ciuman membara. Tangan Sakura menekan tengkuk suaminya dan Gaara memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak terasa oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepas ciumannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Cintaku tidak ada alasan karena banyak alasan yang tak mampu kukatakan untukmu, Gaara-_kun_."

"Hn, filosofi yang sangat bagus, Sakura. Aku beruntung memiliki dirimu."

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu, bukan karena jabatanmu sebagai pemimpin desa—tapi cintamu yang begitu kuat mampu membuatku menghilangkan rasa traumaku."

Merekapun melanjutkan ciuman kembali dan tanpa memperdulikan banyak saksi bisu melihat—kemesraan pasangan ini. Yang jelas, semua harus berakhir bahagia walau perjuangan untuk mendapat sesuatu itu membutuhkan perjuangan keras. Tetapi jika dilakukan bersungguh-sungguh maka hasilnya akan maksimal. Seperti kisah mereka walau dulunya masih terpaut dengan masa lalu, akan tetapi dengan keyakinan. Mereka membuktikan kalau perjuangan dan kejujuran membuktikan segalanya.

.

.

.

_Alasan cinta itu sebernanya tidak ada_

_Karena—_

_Cinta itu misterius._

_Banyak kata yang mengartikan kata cinta_

_Sebernanya cinta itu abstrak dan tak mampu terurai dengan beberapa kata._

_Cinta itu murni dari dalam hati_

_Oleh karena itu, cinta tidak butuh alasan karena banyak alasan yang tak mampu untuk di uraikan._

_._

_._

_._

_**-The End-**_

_**-E**__pilog for next wee__**k-**_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes…**_

_Huwaaa… fic ini sudah tamaaaat dan aku pasti sangat rindu dengan kalian yang setia membaca karyaku ini. Aku senang karyaku diterima sampai memasuki ending, terima kasih buat kalian yang setia mendukung karyaku ini, sungguh diluar dugaan sudah tamat ya. Hmm, aku berencana buat MC GaaSaku lagi tapi ber-setting AU, tapi itu sebatas rencana. Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata ataupun segalanya karena—author hanya manusia biasa._

_Epilog menunggu di minggu depan ya ^^, thank a lot for us!_

Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-12**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime,Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_, _**,namina88, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,**__Guest, Kaname, __Guest__**, **__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**,**__ FYLIN-chan, soee intana, hankira, __**hanazono yuri**__,_ _hhxcjh, Shadewa Dewa, Uchiha Nela, __**Mikaela Williams, **__kirei- neko, __**Ah Rin, **__**babyyming**__**, **__**YoruChan Kuchiki**__**, **__nianara._

_Palembang, 23 Maret 2013, 00.34 a.m_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	14. EPILOG

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Love Reason © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-EPILOG-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_**.**

* * *

**.**

_._

_._

_Six Years later…_

Tahun berganti tahun… hari berganti hari, tak terasa sudah menginjak enam tahun setelah sekian lama kejadian kaburnya _Kazekage_ ke Konoha dengan dalih—menjemput istrinya. Peristiwa itu sangat heboh bahkan membuat Hokage ke enam memijit kepalanya melihat tingkah anak kecil dua sahabatnya itu. Tapi kini sudah berubah seiring dengan perkembangan di lima desa aliansi terutama desa Konoha dan Suna. Adanya telepon memudahkan mereka dalam berkomunikasi, walau surat yang dikirimkan melalui burung masih digunakan disaat darurat.

Bersamaan pula, penerus kepemimpinan _Kazekage_ itu telah beranjak tumbuh berusia enam tahun. Bocah tampan yang mirip dengan ayahnya kini menunjukkan kecerdasan melalui cepat tanggap lalu mampu menggerakan pasir. Anak laki-laki berparas tampan banyak menjadi incaran warga sekitar untuk sekedar hanya—memeluk, mencubit pipinya bahkan lebih parah dijodohkan. Padahal mereka tahu kalau bocah itu adalah anak dari _Kazekage_ kelima dan mungkin akan bersanding dengan gadis yang lebih pantas.

"Yuren-_kun_… astaga, kau keluar lagi. Bibi Temari menghawatirkanmu," seru wanita berambut pirang dengan napas terengah-engah.

Yuren—nama bocah itu hanya mengulum senyuman manis dan menyerahkan bola kepada bibinya. Senyum manis itu warisan dari sang ibu—dan itu mampu membuat banyak yang melihatnya jadi terpana.

"Bibiii, aku kan hanya bermain di luar," gerutu bocah berambut merah darah dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya beritahu bibimu dulu, Yuren-_kun_." Temari menjawil hidung Yuren hingga ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir sang bocah.

"Bibiiii…" pekik pelan Yuren berlari meninggalkan sang bibi yang membawa bola milik keponakannya itu.

Temari langsung mengejar bocah tampan itu sampai ke kantor _Kazekage_, betapa kuat anak adik bungsunya itu berlari kemari. Bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup untuk mengimbangi kecepatan bocah tampan itu. Sesampainya di pintu ruangan _Kazekage_ ke lima, sontak wajah Temari agak pucat lalu—Yuren langsung membuka pintu itu.

_Cklek_…

Pertemuan dengan Temujin kini terusik dengan kedatangan sang bocah tampan yang langsung berlari menghampiri sang ayah. Dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh ayahnya membuat—Gaara ini kebingungan melihat anak sulungnya tampak ketakutan. Gaara pun melirik arah pintu dan mendapati sang kakak—Temari dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa—"

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Yuren tadi tidak memberitahukanku kalau bermain di luar. Dia ngambek karena aku menjawil hidungnya," tukas Temari cepat.

Gaara langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil anak sulungnya dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya. "Hidungmu sakit hn? Sebaiknya kau harus memberitahu pada bibi Temari kalau mau kemana-mana. Mengerti Yuren?"

Yuren mengangguk patuh mendengar nasihat sang ayah. Pemimpin desa Suna itu tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut merah sang anak hingga gerutuan sebal keluar dari bibir kecil Yuren.

"Jangan mengacak rambut Yuren, _Tou-san_."

"Hn, sekarang turunlah. Ayah masih ada pekerjaan hm?" pinta Gaara.

Bocah berusia enam tahun menggeleng kepalanya dan bersikukuh duduk di pangkuan sang ayah. Gaara langsung mengangkat tubuh anak sulungnya dan menurunkan dengan paksa namun halus.

"Bermain dengan Kimura, Yuren. Dia juga kakak sepupumu. Walau kau lahir duluan," tutur Gaara.

Dengan langkah terpaksa, Yuren menghampiri kakak sepupu yang usianya satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Wajah bulat dengan rambut pirang disertai paras imut membuat orang tersihir melihatnya. Bocah tampan itu duduk dan bermain _puzzle_ sampai Kimura menoleh lalu—menatap adik sepupunya itu.

"Bibir Yuren-_kun_ lucu hihihi…" kekeh Kimura.

"Sudahlah, Kimura. Aku tidak _mood_."

Kimura pun mencubit pipi Yuren sampai gerutuan sebal menguar bibir bocah tampan, kemudian Yuren membalas dengan mencubit pipi Kimura walau tidak kuat. Mereka berduapun saling adu tanding menyusun _puzzle_ lalu terkadang memukul. Tapi itulah kedekatan mereka sampai mereka berdua bertengkar hebat karena masalah sepela yaitu—pion catur milik Kimura hilang.

Di lain pihak, Gaara sibuk membicarakan pertemuannya dengan _Mizukage_ dan _Tsuchikage_ dengan Temujin—sang kakak ipar. Semenjak menikah dengan Temari, mereka berdua memilih untuk tinggal di desa Suna empat tahun yang lalu. Entah apa penyebab mereka pindah, yang jelas ini sangat membantu Gaara. Temujin kini menjabat sebagai petinggi di desa kelahiran sang istri sangat memudahkan jaringan akses di desa ini.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih memperhatikan desa-desa kecil yang menjadi incaran para pemberontak, Gaara?" ujar Temujin.

"Gaara, desa-desa disana berpotensi untuk berbalik menyerang desa Suna bahkan desa-desa lain," tukas Temari kini duduk di samping suaminya.

"Bagaimana dengan perundingan desa-desa itu, Temujin -_nii_?" imbuh Gaara.

"Tidak begitu baik. Mereka bahkan menuntut untuk lepas dari wilayah Suna, Gaara," seru Temujin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah buah hatinya bermain lepas dengan Yuren.

"Aku harus menemukan solusinya sebelum hari besok," gumam Gaara mengambil satu gulungan dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Temujin dan Temari saling berpandangan lalu kakak dari Gaara dan Kankuro itu memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Memangnya ada apa besok, Gaara?"

"Besok kami berangkat ke Konoha, atas pemintaan Sakura. Temari-_nee_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan desa ini, Gaara?" tanya Temujin.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Ada kalian. Sudah berapa aku pernah meninggalkan desa ini saat bertugas? Buktinya dengan keeksistensian kalian juga." Tangannya berhenti menulis dan menggulungkan kertas itu membentuk gulungan lagi.

"Memang ada acara apa di Konoha, Gaara?" ucap Temari penasaran.

"Acara kelahiran anak kedua Naruto, Temari-_nee_."

Temari mengulum senyuman tipis. "Salamkan saja pada mereka, Gaara."

"Hn, baiklah, Temari-_nee_." Gaara meletakkan gulungan di atas meja lalu menghampiri buah hati pertamanya. "Ibumu pasti mencarimu, Yuren."

"Aku tidak mau. Yuren masih betah disini, _Tou-san_."

"Ayah masih banyak pekerjaan. Jadi, tidak bisa menemanimu main, Yuren."

Gaara pun bangkit namun lengannya di tarik oleh Yuren sehingga netra hijau susu milik Gaara menoleh. "Ada apa lagi, Yuren?"

"Duduklah disini bermain bersama kami." Netra teduh milik Yuren melirik ke belakang ke arah Temari dan Temujin. "Paman… bibi, ayo main!"

Temujin terkekeh sedangkan Temari tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua mendekat dan duduk bersama mereka. Gaara terkejut melihat pasangan suami istri ini sudah ada disana. sebelum pemimpin desa Suna ini berbicara, Temari memotongnya duluan.

"Sekali-kali bermain di saat kerja, adikku. Otakmu harus istirahat apalagi kehadiran mereka mampu membuat kita rileks lagi," tutur Temari membantu Kimura menyusun _Puzzle_ sedangkan Temujin bermain dengan Yuren.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan duduk kembali bersama mereka berempat. "Hn, baiklah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nghh… apakah kita sudah sampai, _Kaa-san? Tou-san?_"

Bocah tampan merentangkan tangannya lalu mengucek matanya. Netra teduhnya melirik dari jendela kereta dan memandang takjub pemandangan desa Konoha yang sudah di depan mata. Sakura mengacak rambut Yuren sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kita sudah sampai, Jagoan."

"Benarkah? Yey! Bisa bermain dengan Kira dan si kembar Shira dan Shiro," pekik kegirangan Yuren.

Wanita musim semi hanya tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya Jagoan ibu semangat sekali hm?" ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Tentu saja, apalagi dengan Kira, _Kaa-san_…"

Sang ayah—Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya, lalu mengusap rambut merah Yuren. Ia memang tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata namun dengan sentuhan fisik—mampu membuat Yuren merasa hangat dengan sang ayah.

Setelah kereta sampai di gerbang, mereka bertiga turun lalu disambut sukacita oleh sahabat Sakura dulu. Ada Ino yang menggendong batita dan si kembar langsung memeluk Yuren, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan yang langsung disikut kasar oleh Ino. Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat kebiasaan putra tunggal Shikaku yang selalu ia lihat selama tinggal di desa Konoha.

"Bagaimana kabar si bungsu Asuna, Ino?" Sakura menghampiri Ino dan meminta untuk menggendong batita lucu.

Wanita bermarga Nara ini mencubit tangan sahabatnya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Sakii… dia mirip denganku…" imbuhnya.

"_Mendokusai_, kalian sudah ditunggu dengan Naruto di kantor Hokage."

Shikamaru pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa sadar kalau ada pemimpin desa Suna yang harus disambut. Seketika langkahnya terhenti oleh si kembar—Shiro menarik ujung lengannya dan—mau tidak mau Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Tou-san_ tidak sopan. Ada _Kazekage-sama_ tuh," seru Shiro.

"Aaa—maaf, Gaara-_sama_. mataku tidak bisa ditolerir untuk sekarang," imbuh Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya_._

"_Daijobu_, Shikamaru."

"Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu oleh Naruto di kantor Hokage," ajak Shikamaru.

Gaara bersama Sakura mengikuti langkah Shikamaru sedangkan Yuren asyik berbincang ria dengan si kembar Shira dan Shiro. Ino pun ikut mengawasi ketiga bocah dari belakang, jikalau tersandung karena keasyikan berbicara. Tanpa sadar kalau mereka bertiga—Yuren, Shiro dan Shira dilihat oleh para warga karena kelucuan ketiganya.

Mereka pun smpai di kantor Hokage, terlebih dulu Shikamaru membuka pintu dan Naruto yang asyik bermain dengan anak keduanya pun menoleh. Dengan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, Naruto menyerahkan putri kecilnya di gendongan Hinata lalu menyambut mereka.

Anak tunggal Minato dan Kushina mengacak rambut Yuren dan lagi bocah tampan itu menggerutu sebal. "Kau sudah besar? Sudah dua tahun tidak melihatmu."

"Kenapa semua orang suka mengacak rambutku sih?"

"Karena tidak mungkin mengacak rambut ayah selain ibumu, Yuren?" imbuh Gaara.

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan menyikut tubuh suaminya lalu menatap _horror_. Namun Gaara hanya tenang saja kemudian tiba-tiba mengecup pipi wanita itu sekilas. Kejadian langka itu mampu membuat pasangan Uzumaki dan Nara itu terpaku sedangkan Yuren hanya menguap bosan. Hn, sepertinya anak sulung Gaara itu terbiasa.

"Sudahlah, _Tou-san_. Nanti saja dilanjutkan," seru Yuren.

Naruto hanya menyilang kedua tangannya. "Yuren terbiasa melihat kalian ciuman?"

"Darimana kau tahu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata

"Reaksinya, Hinata-_chan_."

Pemimpin desa Suna itu bergumam pelan. "Kami tidak diizinkan duduk, Naruto."

Seakan paham dengan isyarat dari sahabatnya itu. Naruto mempersilahkan keluarga Sabaku walau Yuren tengah asyik bermain dengan si kembar. Lalu putra pertama Naruto yang sedari menyenderkan di dinding kini berjalan menghampiri ketiga bocah itu.

"Anakmu itu mirip siapa sih? Pembawaan tenang sekali?" gumam Sakura.

"Tentu anakku, Sakura-_chan_," tukas Naruto.

"Tidak mirip denganmu. Kau kan pembawaannya sangat berisik dan sifatnya lebih cenderung ke Hinata," seru Sakura memegang dagunya.

"Pasti anak kedua kalian yang mirip denganmu, Naruto," imbuh Ino.

"Lebih berisik darimu," ucap Shikamaru merebahkan putri kecil di pangkuannya.

"Grrr—sudahlah, kalian ini. Hinata-_chan_, tolong dukung aku!" seru Naruto.

"Aku mendu—"

"Kapan acara itu dimulai, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sekaligus memotong ucapan Hinata.

Sakura menatap netra hijau susu milik suaminya. "Kau tidak membaca surat undangan itu, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Nanti malam, Gaara. Aku maklum kau tidak membacanya karena sibuk dengan gulungan lain. Sepertinya kau lebih sibuk dibandingkan aku, Gaara," sindir Naruto.

Merasa mendapat ucapan agak menusuk, Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis. "Karena perkembangan desa kami jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan desa kalian hn."

"Oh ya, kalau tanpa kerjasama bilateral. Desa kalian tidak akan semaju itu, Gaara," ucap Naruto dengan nada agak tegas.

"Benarkah? Kukira tanpa bantuan desa kami. Terowongan bawah tanah tidak dapat terwujud," desis Gaara memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Kalau sa—"

"Sudahlah, _Tou-san_… Gaara-_ji_. Kalian sangat berisik sampai permainan kami bubar karena adu mulut kalian berdua," potong Kira—anak sulung Naruto.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat ketegasan Kira meredam pentengkaran ringan diantara Gaara dan Naruto. Dijamin, Kira akan melebihi Naruto dalam memimpin nanti. Putra Naruto yang kini berusia tujuh tahun yang berperawakan mirip dengan ayahnya namun hanya warna rambutnya beda—persis seperti Hinata.

"Kalian bermain di luar saja," pinta Shikamaru.

Para anak-anak itu kemudian keluar dan menaiki puncak kantor Hokage, lalu sedangkan beberapa pasang mata minus Gaara mengarah ke Shikamaru. Putra tunggal Shikaku itu berdecak sebal.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Aneh saja, kalau hanya satu kalimat. Anak-anak menurutimu sedangkan orang tua sendiri tidak," tuding Naruto.

"Kau tidak mencobanya malah beradu mulut dengan Gaara-_sama_ hn?" kilah Shikamaru.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Bagaimana kita minum teh? Kebetulan masih hangat," imbuh Naruto.

"Baiklah," Sakura meminum tehnya lalu tanpa sadar ditatap langsung oleh Hinata.

Merasa sadar, Sakura berbalik menatap nyonya Uzumaki dengan senyuman tipis. "Ada apa Hinata?"

"Kau sedang mengandung lagi kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Darimana kau tahu, Hinata?"

"Dari aliran cakramu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sakura-_chan_, kau hamil lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Memasuki minggu ke delapan," ucap Sakura.

Hanya Naruto yang bereaksi agak heboh sedangkan Shikamaru dan Ino sudah mengetahui hal itu. Lalu Naruto melirik pasangan Nara itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja, kami sering mengirim pesan, Naruto," tukas Ino.

"Pantas saja, reaksi kalian begitu tenangnya," gerutu Naruto kemudian melirik ke Gaara yang agak lelah. "Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya Gaara kelelahan," lanjutnya.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Yuren?"

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kami yang akan mengantar ke rumah orang tuamu. Sebaiknya kalian duluan saja."

Sakura memberi isyarat kepada Gaara untuk bangkit. Sejenak ia mencari Yuren—putra kesayangannya, namun segera dicegah oleh istrinya sendiri. Sempat mendapat tatapan bertanya, tapi segera diurungkan karena Naruto memberitahukan kalau nanti Yuren diantar. Lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu hingga tercipta keheningan di dalam sana.

"Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun setelah kejadian itu," ucap Ino.

"Hn, itu nyaris saja ketahuan oleh desa-desa lain," imbuh Shikamaru sambil mengusap putri kecilnya hingga tertidur pulas.

"Mereka itu aneh membuat perjanjian itu. Dan lagi, aku harus terlibat untuk menyelesaikannya," keluh Naruto.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menonjoknya sampai babak belur, sahabatmu tidak akan sadar," tukas Shikamaru.

"Bahkan Ino-_chan_ menampar Sakura-_chan_ juga," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi lihatlah sekarang, mereka bahagia…" kekeh Naruto.

Mereka pun bernostalgia masa lalu tanpa adanya Gaara dan Sakura ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pasangan Sabaku kini sudah berada di dalam kamar, setelah saling berbagi rindu dengan orang tua Sakura walau sedikit kecewa, karena Yuren bermain dengan teman-temannya. Rasa lelah menghampiri pria bernetra hijau susu, dirinya langsung merebahkan tubuh di kasur, sedangkan istrinya mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang ada di lemarinya. Kemudian Gaara berbalik menyamping dan menatap Sakura menanggalkan bajunya.

Sesaat darah Gaara berdesir melihat tubuh istrinya kini hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalamnya saja. Dirinya harus menahan gejolak yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia tahu sekarang Sakura tengah mengandung anak keduanya. Terlebih lagi harus mengurangi intensitas kegiatan _sex_ mereka. Kemudian dia mengucap jurus kedap suara di kamar tersebut.

Tapi entah kenapa, nalurinya bergerak dan kini dirinya memeluk dari belakang istrinya. Sontak Sakura menjatuhkan kaos yang akan dipakainya, wajah wanita musim semi ini memerah akut.

"G-Gaara-_kuun_… katanya kau lelah. Istirahatlah."

Gaara tetap diam dan mencium tengkuk sang istri lalu mengelus permukaan halus perut Sakura. Sensasi geli yang dirasakan Sakura, dirinya tidak mampu berdiri kalau menerima lebih dari ini. Perlahan sang pria mencium leher lalu menggigitnya dan membentuk _kissmark_, sedangkan wanita melenguh pelan dengan menumpu tangannya di lemari.

"Nghh… ja-jangan s-seka-rang.. aaah…"

"Untuk hari ini saja, Sakura. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," pinta Gaara kemudian menjilat leher sang istri.

Otak Sakura tidak berpikir jernih menerima sentuhan-sentuhan sang suami yang begitu memabukan. Kemudian tangan Gaara melepas pengait bra lalu meremas dengan pelan dada istrinya. Tidak hanya itu saja, tangan yang menganggur menurunkan celana dalam dan mengelus permukaan halus kewanitaan milik Sakura.

"Shh… oooh… a-akuuuh… tidak kuaat berdiriih.. aaah…" desah Sakura.

Mengerti akan keluhan sang istri, Gaara menggendong ala _bridal style_ lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menindihnya. Dirinya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos sang istri dan dirinya, lalu Gaara melanjutkannya dengan tempo lembut di dalam selimut itu.

Desahan demi desahan mengalun indah di bibir Sakura yang membuat Gaara semakin melakukannya lebih. Hingga sang wanita mencapai orgasme pertama, Gaara menyeringai kecil sedangkan wajah Sakura memerah akut. Pria itu menjilat orgasme istrinya yang melekat di jarinya.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang juga," seru Gaara.

Kemudian Gaara menurunkan selimut lalu melepas baju dan celananya lalu memposisikan sang jantan ke bibir daerah intim istrinya. Pria itu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk menaikkan selimut dan mereka bermain di dalam kain tebal itu.

Sang pria mencium bibir istrinya kemudian tangannya meremas dadanya, sedangkan bagian bawah kini bergerak maju mundur hingga bunyi derik kasur mengiringi permainan panas mereka berdua.

"Mmmhh… grrr… mmmhh..errghh…"

"Grrr…mmm…"

Gaara melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Tempo yang semula melambat menjadi cepat hingga mencapai puncak sang wanita meleburkan cairan orgasme kedua kalinya.

"S-sudaah… cukuuph… akuu aaah…"

"B-belum…"

Pemimpin desa Suna semakin mempercepat gerakannya sampai—

"ASTAGA, ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA, TOU-SAN… KAA-SAN?"

Sejenak membeku kedua insan itu lalu panik tidak karuan kalau putra pertamanya—Yuren seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya. Tapi, salah sendiri kalian berdua tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa bergerak karena milik sang pria masih berada di daerah intim wanita. Kalau bergerak sekalipun pasti akan ketahuan walau tertutup selimut. Perlahan Yuren masuk dan membuat kedua orang tuanya mengerjap kaget.

"Pasti _Tou-san_ menyiksa _Kaa-san _ kan? Aku haru—mmgh!" Kizashi langsung menyeret sang cucu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baik Gaara maupun Sakura sama-sama membeku melihat Kizashi—sang ayah membawa cucu kesayangannya keluar, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun apa yang di lakukan oleh anak dan menantunya. Bahkan ia langsung membanting pintu itu.

Merekapun saling berpandangan dan Gaara menyeringai kembali. "Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya, Sakura?"

"Aku lupa, Gaara-_kun_…"

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi…"

"T-tapi nanti—kyaaa…"

"Mumpung ada kesempatan, Sakura. Aku tidak melakukannya setengah-tengah," ucap Gaara mulai menggerakkan miliknya di daerah intim Sakura.

"Shhh…oooh… yaaaw…errgh…"

Lalu desahan mulai kembali mengalun indah di kamar itu…

.

.

.

.

"_Jii-san_, kenapa menarikku? Aku harus menyelamatkan _Kaa-san_?" pekik tidak terima Yuren.

Sang kakek tidak mendengar ocehan cucunya dan ia mendudukkan Yuren di sofa tamu. Bibir Yuren mengerucut sebal sedangkan Kizashi menghela napasnya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Dia bahkan terlalu dini mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya.

"Yuren, dengar kata kakek. Ayah dan ibumu itu sedang melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak boleh kau tahu. Karena kau masih kecil, cucuku."

"Mengapa tidak boleh?"

"Nanti kau pasti tahu setelah umurku sama dengan orang tuamu, Yuren."

"Tapi aku penasaran—yaaw, sakit, _jii-san_." Yuren mengelus dahinya yang disentil oleh kakeknya.

"Kau persis ibumu," kekeh Kizashi.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku?" pinta Yuren.

Dan Yuren—bocah tampan melupakan apa yang ditanyakan tadi. Semoga keturunan adik bungsu Temari dan Kankuro ini benar-benar melupakan pertanyaan tadi.

.

.

.

.

_***The End***_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

_Ini diaaaa… epilog yang kujanjikan minggu kemarin. Bagaimana suka? Atau mengecewakan? Semoga ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sakura walau sudah lewat ya hehehe. Sungguh-sungguh tidak diduga kalau fic ini sudah tamat dan beribu terima kasih pada kalian yang setia menunggu karyaku ini dan, maaf kalau bagian kata-kata yang kurang ataupun kurang sempurna. Aku sebagai author mengucapkan minta maaf jikalau ada kata kurang berkenan di karyaku ini semoga di karyaku selanjutnya lebih baik lagi._

_Terimakasih buat kalian semua sudah mereview, mengfollow dan mengfavorit karyaku ini. Spesial buat kalian…_

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 1-13**

_naomi, __**Ayano Futabatei, Miharu Kazuhime, Deauliaas, Voila Sophie **__, Shiokaze__**, Dijah-hime , Chintya Hatake-chan , Sherry Hoshie Kanada, miikodesu , Baka Iya SS , Api Hitam AMATERASU , Mizuira Kumiko , Moku-Chan**__, __**taintedIris**__, __**Kurousa Hime,Kira-chan Narahashi**__ , Sakusasu 4ever, __**Tun'z, Rieki Kikkawa , Kuromi no Sora, taintedIris , Sparyeulhye, Kira-chan Narahashi, Moku-Chan,Hime Hime Chan, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke , I Love Mo, **__Vamfict lovers__**, **__**miikodesu**__**, **__**,**__**namina88**__**, **__**sasa-hime**_, _**,namina88, Malecha Clare , NarutoisVIP ,**__Guest, Kaname, __Guest__**, **__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**,**__ FYLIN-chan, soee intana, hankira, __**hanazono yuri**__,_ _hhxcjh, Shadewa Dewa, Uchiha Nela, __**Mikaela Williams, **__kirei- neko, __**Ah Rin, **__**babyyming**__**, **__**YoruChan Kuchiki**__**, **__nianara._ _**Rosachi-hime**__**,**__ Guest, __**Youlee-Chan**__**, **__**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**__**, **__**Fortunemelo**__**, **__**kirei- neko**__**, **__**Emmanuelle Clare**__**, **__**tohko ohmiya**__**.**_

_._

_._

_See you in my new story :*_

_Palembang, 30 Maret 2013_

_T__**s**__ur__**u**__gi __**D**__e __**L**__elouc__**h**_


End file.
